


Die Taxonomie der Biester

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Scott McCall, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Deutsch | German, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Scott and Stiles get to know each other in highschool, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, pre-bite Scott, rebel!Stiles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staffel 1 als Alternative Universe. Scott McCall ist im zweiten Jahr der High School und versucht sich möglichst unauffällig als unbeliebter, asthmatischer Biologie-Nerd durchzuschlagen. Ein Unterfangen, das spätestens dann scheitert, als er Stiles Stilinski, der an der gesamten Schule als Freak und Halbkrimineller verschrien ist, näher kommt. Zeitgleich geschehen bestialische Morde in Beacon Hills und Scott wird den leisen Verdacht nicht los, dass die neuen Schülerinnen Allison Argent und Kira Yukimura irgendetwas damit zu tun haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mimikry und Herdenbildung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



> Dies ist mein Beitrag zum diesjährigen Bigbang der Deutsch-Bigbang Fanfiktion Community. 
> 
> Ich möchte sie Rei widmen, weil sie ein maßgeblicher Faktor dafür war, dass diese Geschichte überhaupt erst entstanden ist, weil sie mein Fandom-Zwilling ist und eine großartige Beta-Leserin und Künstlerin - und nicht zu vergessen eine fantastische Schreiberin. Wer ihre Sachen noch nicht kennt, sei hiermit aufgefordert, sie zu lesen und zu lieben!
> 
> Alle Banner, die ich verwende, wurden liebevoll von ihr erstellt.  
>  
> 
> Eine weitere Anmerkung vorweg: 
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Biologen, Chemikern und Psychologen für die Sünden, die ich hier eventuell begangen habe. Dasselbe gilt für sämtliche Ungenauigkeiten, was das amerikanische Schulsystem angeht. Ich habe versucht, alles bestens zu recherchieren.  
> Gerade, was Scotts Asthmaanfälle angeht, musste ich auf Recherche zurückgreifen. Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn die Beschreibungen an der Realität vorbeigehen sollten.
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und viel Spaß. <3

  
[](http://s493.photobucket.com/user/Winoh/media/Artsy/Taxonomie1Kopie.jpg.html)   


_"I find the best way to love someone is not to change them, but instead, help them reveal the greatest version of themselves."  
[Steve Maraboli]_

 

**1\. Mimikry und Herdenbildung**

 

Scott weiß eines: Mit der Gesellschaft einer durchschnittlichen US-amerikanischen Highschool verhält es sich wie mit der taxonomischen Einteilung von Flora und Fauna. Die Art der Homo Sapiens teilt sich an den Toren der Schule jeden Morgen in unzählige Unterarten auf, von denen so einige, wenn man es kritisch betrachtet, kaum noch Homo Sapiens sind.  
Zumindest benehmen sie sich nicht wie solche, und wenn sie Scott die Gelegenheit gäben, ihnen das näher zu erklären, verstünden sie das wahrscheinlich auch. Er hat neulich Videos von Krähen gesehen, die bunte Dreiecke, Vierecke und Trapeze in dazugehörige Löcher sortieren können. Wie wenig intelligent wirken dagegen siebzehnjährige Proleten, die dünne, zylinderförmige Mitschüler in ganz und gar nicht zylinderförmige Toiletten stecken – mit den Köpfen voran? 

Für jede Unterart gelten andere Regeln auf den Schulfluren. Menschen wie Jackson Whittemore und Lydia Martin müssen sich an keine halten. Abgesehen an die der Hausordnung. Nicht in den Gängen rennen. Kleidung tragen, die die Schultern bedeckt (es sei denn, du bist Sportler – ah, die erste Lücke). Immer nur ein Schüler darf auf die Toilette gehen, der nächste muss warten, bis er wieder zurück ist.  
Aber das sind Regeln, die nichts mit denen der Schüler untereinander zu tun haben. Scott findet diese unsichtbare Subgesellschaft in der Gesellschaft lachhaft. Würde er. Wenn sie ihn nicht so im Griff hätte. 

Für die Unterart „Uncooler Asthmatiker-Nerd“ gibt es sehr viele Regeln. Scott schaut sie sich ein bisschen ab von den Tierdokumentationen, die er sich manchmal auf dem Discovery Channel reinzieht. Und aus _Schiffbruch mit Tiger_ , einem seiner Lieblingsbücher.

Erstens: Schau einem Proll nie direkt in die Augen. Es bedeutet Konfrontation, erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Aggressionen.  
Zweitens: Übe die Kunst der Mimikry. Geh in der Masse unter. Ein grauer Hoodie, der wie alle anderen aussieht und genau dieselben sinnlosen Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen aufgedruckt hat („1963“ und „West Coast forever“) verleiht dir die nötige Unsichtbarkeit. Außerdem hat Scott nichts gegen Grau. Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht. Wenn es gerade keine besseren Farben gibt, wie Rot oder Grün.  
Drittens: Geh jeglicher Form von Konfrontation aus dem Weg. Wenn ein Jackson Whittemore dich dumm anmacht, entschuldige dich, zieh den Kopf ein und nimm die Beine in die Hand. Scott hätte gerne Stacheln und würde sich in gewissen Situationen einigeln, bis der Sturm vorübergezogen ist. Aber sein Rücken ist viel zu glatt dafür.  
Viertens: Lass die Prolls ein bisschen über dich lachen und alles ist gut. 

Lacrosse ist eine Form davon.  
Also, wenn man auf der Reservebank sitzt und Coach Finstock einen eigentlich schon fünf Mal halbherzig aus der Mannschaft geschmissen hat, dann aber etwas von Verbot der Diskriminierung körperlich benachteiligter Schüler faselt.  
Okay, als Kerl mit schwerem Asthma sollte man vielleicht glorreichere Ideen haben, seine extrakurrikuralen Aktivitäten in der Schule zu erfüllen. Aber Scott hält nichts vom Debattierclub oder von Schach, er ist auch kein Peter Parker, der für die Schülerzeitung Fotos schießen möchte. Die beiden einzigen anderen Dinge, die ihn entfernt interessieren würden, fallen weg: Die Musik-AG, weil man dort nur Märsche spielt, und die Bio-AG, weil man da Regenwürmer seziert.  
Scott hasst Marschmusik und sinnlosen Tiermord. Und er hasst es, ein Klischeebestätiger zu sein.  
Lieber läuft er für Lacrosse einige Runden am Tag, lässt sich abschießen und schaut seinen Teamkameraden in den Wettkämpfen beim Spielen zu.  
Und lässt sich eben auslachen.

Davon abgesehen ist Sport wirklich super. Wenn man die meiste Zeit davon ausreichend Luft bekommt. 

Der Rest ist versuchte Strategie. _Versuchen_ , nicht in dieselben Kurse zu kommen wie die Prolls. _Versuchen_ , sich in der Caféteria nicht aus Versehen an den Tisch der coolen Kids zu setzen (das lernt man schnell, denn alle Reviere sind innerhalb der ersten drei Schultage abgesteckt). _Versuchen_ , irgendwie durchzukommen. Scott hat das erste Jahr an der Highschool überlebt. Vermutlich wird er den Rest nun auch noch schaffen.  
Abends sitzt er ab und zu enttäuscht vor Teenie-Serien und fragt sich, welch grausame Menschen sich alternative Universen ausdenken, in denen Leute _gerne_ zur Schule gehen. 

Scott versucht also, was in der Tierwelt auch häufig genug passiert: Er sucht seinesgleichen. Eine Herde. Ein Rudel. Aber die uncoolen Kids haben keine Rudel, sie sind zersprengte, ängstliche, einsame und sehr zahnlose Wölfchen.  
Irgendwann bekommt er es organisiert, dass er an einem Tisch mit Erica, Boyd und Isaac sitzt. Es dauert genau zwei Tage, bis Jackson vorbeikommt, sie die _Freakshow_ nennt und mit seinem Tablett voller Spaghetti Bolognese wieder abrauscht. 

Erica leidet an Epilepsie, etwas, das sie selbst „verheerende Akne“ bezeichnet (auch wenn Scott findet, dass drei Pickel am Kinn wahrscheinlich normal sind für eine Sechzehnjährige) und am Zynismus eines fünfzigjährigen Polizeibeamten. Ein wenig kann Scott sie verstehen. Mit Asthma ist er schon schlecht dran, aber wenigstens ist er noch nie mitten im Matheunterricht ohnmächtig geworden und hat sich dabei eingenässt. Was die Leute gegen Boyd haben, weiß er erst gar nicht. Vielleicht, weil der ein stiller, armer Junge ist. Weil er mit dem Bus zur Schule fahren muss. Okay, mit Scott redet er auch nicht, aber es ist nett, neben ihm zu sitzen und sein Sandwich zu essen. Isaac nennen sie Freak, weil sein Vater ihn verprügelt. Das ist das Absurdeste, was Scott je gehört hat. Isaac ist wahrscheinlich sechs Fuß groß und sieht aus, als könnte er Scott unter den Arm klemmen, aber er kommt trotzdem immer mit blauen Flecken zur Schule, die er in der Umkleide vor dem Lacrosse-Training unbeholfen versucht zu verstecken. 

Okay, vielleicht sind sie wirklich alle ziemlich freakig. Es braucht in dieser Schule nicht viel, um _anders_ zu sein. Egal, ob prügelnder Vater, Epilepsie oder Asthma. 

„Sind wir nicht noch zu wenig?“, fragt Scott irgendwann in der fünften Woche, nachdem das Sophomore-Jahr, das zweite Jahr seiner zweifelhaft glorreichen Highschool-Karriere, angefangen hat.  
„An den Tisch passen noch zwei Leute.“  
Erica lacht schnaubend.  
„Na klar, ich bin sicher, die werden sich drum reißen, mit uns Losern zu essen.“  
„Hey, nenn uns nicht so!“  
„Ich nenne die Dinge beim Namen, McCall.“ Sie wischt sich abwesend mit der Hand über das Kinn und stochert in ihren Makkaroni herum. Es sieht ein wenig so aus, als würde sie versuchen, sie zu erdolchen.  
„Schau dich mal um. Nein, nicht so! Komm mal raus aus deinem verdammten Schildkrötenpanzer und _sieh_ dich um.“ 

Sie hat Recht.  
Es ist wie in der afrikanischen Savanne um ein Wasserloch. An den besten Plätzen sitzen die Beliebten, Reichen und Rücksichtslosen, ein Stück weiter die Normalos, daneben die Leute aus dem Debattierclub, hübsch garniert mit sämtlichen Sportskanonen. Die Typen aus dem Lacrosse-Team sind am lautesten und bewerfen sich gegenseitig mit Hot Dogs und Marshmallows, und eigentlich sollten Scott und Isaac dort auch sitzen. Aber Sportskanonen sind wie wilde Tiere – die Kranken und Schwachen werden ausgestoßen. 

„Sie haben alle schon ihren Platz“, stellt Scott unnötigerweise fest. Er möchte gerade in sein Erdnussbuttersandwich beißen, als sein Blick an einer Gestalt hängenbleibt, die mit besonders langen Schritten an ihnen vorüberschlendert.  
„Oh warte! Was ist mit ihm?“  
Erica wirft den Kopf herum, dass ihre strohigen, blond gefärbten Haare über ihre Schulter fliegen.  
Boyd verzieht wortlos das Gesicht und rührt in seiner Käsesuppe herum.  
„Das ist Stilinski“, sagt Isaac, weil es sonst niemand tut, und als würde das alles erklären.  
Scott blinzelt ihn an.  
„Und?“  
„Den wirst du nicht fragen.“  
„Wieso? Zu welchem Tisch gehört er?“  
„Zu keinem. Glaub mir, das ist auch gut so.“  
„Aber...“ 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick ist Scott damit beschäftigt, hinter Stilinski herzuschauen. Der Junge wandert durch die Schülermassen, als wäre er unberührbar. 

„Aber wäre das nicht erst recht ein Grund, ihn zu fragen? Wir haben doch den Platz.“  
Er wendet sich schulternzuckend zurück an die anderen und erschreckt darüber, dass sie ihn geschlossen und abweisend wie eine Wand anschauen.  
„Wenn du auch nur dran denkst, siehst du mich nie wieder“, sagt Erica eisig.  
„Und wenn sie geht, geh ich auch“, ergänzt Boyd finster.  
Einzig Isaac scheint es egal zu sein, was die beiden gegen Stilinski haben. Er mag es anscheinend nur, Scott finster und tief anzublicken. 

„Ja, aber...“, versucht Scott noch ein letztes Mal. Er mag nicht wieder seine Mittagspausen ganz allein verbringen, und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, kann er sich mit Erica, Boyd und Isaac ja doch irgendwie anfreunden.  
„Was ist denn so schlimm an ihm?“

Ercia sieht ihn nicht an, und Boyd sieht Erica an. Und Scott bemerkt, dass er ganz offensichtlich irgendetwas verpasst hat.  
Isaac spießt betont langsam die Reste seines Salates auf die Gabel, wie grausame Sammler exotische Schmetterlinge auf Nadeln stecken.  
„Du bist wohl so damit beschäftigt, nicht von anderen gesehen zu werden, dass du andere Menschen genauso wenig siehst“, sagt er amüsiert. 

„Guck ihn dir an, dann wirst schon wissen, was wir meinen.“ 

 

– 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Isaac Recht behält. 

Wenn man sich mit Hingabe dem Ziel widmet, unter dem Radar von Trollen wie Jackson Whittemore zu bleiben, entwickelt man wohl den Tunnelblick eines flüchtenden Tieres (Scott nimmt sich vor, in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so viele Vergleiche zur Fauna zu ziehen, denn ernsthaft, irgendwann wird es ja lächerlich).  
Man ist so vertieft darin, Ausschau nach den Fiesen und Gemeinen zu halten, dass man die Einsamen und Sonderbaren kaum bemerkt. Erica ist eine Ausnahme, weiß Scott. Sie sitzt in Mathe vor ihm und ist ihm aufgefallen, weil sie so einen hübschen Nacken hat. Und ja, weil sie mitten im Unterricht einen heftigen Epilepsieanfall erlitten hat und Scott währenddessen für einige Sekunden die markerschütternde Furcht hatte, sie würde sterben. Wo Erica ist, ist Boyd nicht weit. Und Isaac gehört zum Lacrosse-Team.

Andere einsame Loser?  
Scott wird sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sie nicht kennt.  
Hat er etwa gedacht, er wäre der einzige mit einem solchen Schicksal?  
Unmöglich.

Also beginnt er, Ausschau nach Stilinski zu halten. 

– 

Sie nennen ihn Stiles.  
Einige zumindest. 

Scott kann es ein-zwei Mal hören, als Stilinski mit Freunden (oder besser: Mit Typen, die Stunden später an ihm vorbeilaufen und ihn keines Blickes mehr würdigen) redet, gegen seinen Spind gelehnt und beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.  
Kein Mensch scheint zu wissen, wie Stiles wirklich heißt. Es kursieren Gerüchte, dass es irgendein unaussprechlicher osteuropäischer Name sein soll, den man für einen Schreibfehler hält. 

Er ist ein dünner Kerl mit viel zu langen Armen und Beinen und großen Händen, deren Finger dauernd an etwas herumfummeln und -knuppern. Obwohl es noch gar nicht Sommer ist, trägt er die Haare raspelkurz rasiert und er steckt in Hoodies, die verwaschen und viel zu alt aussehen. Oder in Shirts mit Karomustern, die irgendwie immer sehr grau sind und ganz so, als würden sie sich bald aufdröseln. 

Scott folgt dem schlaksigen Jungen vorsichtig durch Schulgänge und bereits nach drei Tagen erkennt er auch seinen Nacken in Menschenmassen wieder. 

Aber Stilinski verrät ihm nichts über sich. 

Er ist lediglich ein magerer Junge mit stets leicht gekrümmtem Rücken, der aus großen Augen auf seine Mitmenschen schaut, als würde er sich jede Nacht über sie totlachen, und mit schmalen Lippen, die stets in einem Anflug von Amüsement zu zucken drohen. Manchmal redet er mit Leuten – zwei, drei Worte ohne Kontext und Herzlichkeit – und zieht weiter.  
Scott merkt schnell, dass er nicht von Stiles selbst Dinge über diesen erfährt, aber er schnappt in seinem Kielwasser schnell einiges auf, das man sich in der Schule über ihn erzählt. 

Isaac hat Recht gehabt: Man redet viel _über_ den Jungen, nicht mit ihm: 

„Urgh, Stilinski. Hast du den gesehen? Ich dachte, der wäre schon längst nach Mexiko abgehauen.“

„Hast du schon gehört? Der soll neulich so ein krummes Ding gedreht haben und in den Jugendknast wandern, aber weil sein Alter doch irgendein hohes Tier ist, hat er ihn rausgehauen.“  
„Würde mich nicht wundern. Guck ihn dir doch mal an.“

„Igitt, widerlich, dieser Geruch nach Zigarette. Ich wette, der hat schon wieder hinter den Umkleidekabinen geraucht.“ 

„Vorsicht, Freak auf drei Uhr. Pass auf, dass du dich nicht ansteckst!“ 

Scott dreht sich scheu nach den Leuten um, und es sind jedesmal gesichtslose Menschen, die er in seinen Kursen sitzen hat, und die sich sonst immer nett und unauffällig miteinander unterhalten.  
Vielleicht, denkt er nach einer Woche intensiver Stilinski-Studien, irritiert es sie, dass der Junge zu niemandem dazugehört. Nicht einmal zu einer notdürftig zusammengepferchten Verlierertruppe wie ihm, Erica und den anderen. Man kann Stiles nicht einordnen – man weiß ja nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen – und das verwirrt das hochsoziale Tier Homo Sapiens enorm. 

– 

Es passiert nach etwa einer weiteren Woche. 

Nachdem Scott relativ schnell herausgefunden hat, dass er tatsächlich zusammen mit Stilinski Unterricht hat, nämlich Amerikanische Geschichte, Chemie und Wirtschaft, fällt es ihm leichter, sich unauffällig und in sicherer Entfernung an seine Fersen zu heften. Scott kann Stiles im Unterricht nicht beobachten, denn er erwischt immer nur einen der unbeliebten Plätze weiter vorn, während Stiles sich am Anfang eines jeden Trimesters offenbar mit einer rotzigen Omnipräsenz den hintersten Platz in der Fensterreihe sichert. Aber er sagt nie etwas, und selbst wenn er aufgerufen wird, nuschelt er halbgare Dinge, und so ist er bis jetzt tatsächlich auch unter Scotts Radar geblieben. Wenn Scott so etwas wie einen Radar überhaupt hat. 

Es ist also ein Freitag, in der Mittagspause, und Scott weiß hinterher eigentlich selbst nicht mehr so recht, was er an der leeren Zuschauertribüne am Lacrosse-Feld macht.  
Achja. Er hat weder Erica und Boyd noch Isaac ausfindig machen können, und ihr Loser-Tisch war von Freshmen besetzt. Und wer ist Scott schon, dass er sich allein mit vier angehenden Gewichthebern, die trotz ihrer fünfzehn Jahre alle schon Stiernacken haben, anlegen wird? 

Der Himmel ist mit traurigem Grau überzogen und es geht ein herrischer Wind.  
Es ist dennoch okay. Scott hat Schlimmeres hinter sich. Er hat im letzten Trimester auch schon auf dem Klo Mittag gegessen und dabei so getan, als würde er gar nicht existieren. 

Und das ist der Moment, in dem er sich eigentlich hinsetzen und sein Sandwich auspacken möchte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, dass am hinteren Ende der Tribüne zwei Gestalten sind, die sich gegen das Gestänge lehnen und küssen. 

Zwei männliche Gestalten. 

Von denen eine Stilinski ist. 

Scott fällt das Sandwich aus der Hand. Es landet weich im grünen Gras. 

Oh Gott, er starrt.  
Aber er kann auch nicht wegsehen. Es ist wie ein Autounfall. 

Der andere Typ ist ein Senior. Scott weiß das, weil es einer der beliebtesten Basketballspieler der gesamten Schule ist. Der eigentlich mit einer der beliebtesten Cheerleaderinnen der Schule zusammen ist (es ist eine dieser Klischeekisten, die Scott schon im Fernsehen unglaubwürdig findet). Irgendwo in seinem Kopf schließt sich etwas kurz, weil er für einen Augenblick meint, Funken in seinem Gesichtsfeld zucken zu sehen.  
Leroy. So heißt der Kerl. Leroy, der Stiles um etwa zehn Zentimeter überragt und vermutlich drei Mal so viel Muskelmasse hat, und der ihm gerade die Zunge in den Hals steckt. 

Es ist ein unglaublich verstörend erotischer Autounfall. 

Scott ist in der Bewegung festgefroren, die Augen auf die beiden Jungen halb vor sich gerichtet, und er kann nicht einmal blinzeln. Stiles küsst, wie er läuft, wie er sitzt, wie er jemanden ansieht: Mit ausschweifenden Bewegungen und Amüsement, mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Seine schmalen Lippen sind geschmeidig und feucht geleckt, und seine Wimpern werfen halbdunkle Schatten auf seine geröteten Wangen. 

Für einen winzigen Augenblick geschieht nicht viel. Bis Scotts Blick ganz offensichtlich ein Loch in Stilinskis Kopf brennt, denn der lässt von Leroy ab und schaut Scott direkt an. Blinzelnd, mit ungeduldig schief gelegtem Kopf und viel zu wachem Blick. 

„Zugucken kostet, du Spanner!“, ruft er herüber.

– 

Scott bereut es zum ersten Mal, dass er kein Tagebuch schreibt, denn für diesen Moment wurden Tagebücher gemacht. 

Stattdessen klimpert er den gesamten Abend auf seiner Akustikgitarre herum, weil er hofft, dass ihn das von der Erinnerung an das, was er gesehen, hat ablenkt.  
Er verspielt sich so oft wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das Schlimmste ist, dass er nicht weiß, warum. 

– 

„Mister Stilinski, meinen Sie nicht auch, dass Sie aus etwas mehr Nähe zu Mister McCall Vorteile ziehen würden?“, sagt Mister Harris, der Chemielehrer, etwa eine Woche später urplötzlich, weil sie dieses vollkommen sinnlose Schülerexperiment in Zweiergruppen vornehmen sollen.  
Scott hasst Gruppenarbeiten.  
Was finden Lehrer so gut daran? Ist das ihre Art, Erhebung in ihrem heillos unterbezahlten Beruf zu finden? Führen sie im Lehrerzimmer Listen und Wetten darüber, welche Schüler am Ende immer übrigbleiben? 

'Sie wissen jetzt, dass Stilinski und ich die einzigen Menschen ohne Freunde in diesem Kurs sind', möchte er Harris entgegennölen.  
'Das ist bestimmt total die Überraschung für Sie. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!'  
Aber er beißt sich einfach nur auf die Unterlippe und fühlt seine Ohrenspitzen vor Scham heiß und rot werden, weil alle sich zu ihm umdrehen, wie er hier vorne ganz allein herumsitzt. 

Er kann Stiles' Schulternzucken förmlich hören ohne sich umzudrehen. Überhaupt hat er ihn in der letzten Woche möglichst wenig angesehen. Er hat seine Pausen am Loser-Tisch verbracht, sein mitgebrachtes Essen gekaut und auch sonst möglichst nirgendwo hingeschaut. 

„Nö“, sagt Stiles und nun dreht Scott sich doch um und sieht dem Jungen zu, wie er sich zurücklehnt und seinen Bleistift hinter das Ohr klemmt. 

Harris verdreht die Augen.  
„Mister McCall, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte.“  
Er macht eine wegwedelnde Handbewegung, als wollte er eine Fliege verscheuchen.  
Eine Sekunde lang überlegt Scott zu diskutieren. Allerdings führt das bei Mister Harris zu verächtlichem, staubtrockenem Zynismus, der darin gipfeln würde, dass er einem Nachsitzen aufbrummt. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen nimmt Scott sein Heft, seinen Stift und geht nach hinten. 

Stiles hat auf den zweiten Stuhl neben sich seinen Rucksack gesetzt, und als Scott sich nähert, macht er keine Anstalten, ihn davon zu entfernen. Über die feuerfeste Oberfläche des Tisches hat er mehrere Hefter und den gesamten Inhalt seiner Federtasche verteilt. Dazwischen fliegen lose Blätter mit liederlichen Notizen und halb gekonnten Zeichnungen herum. Vielleicht, geht es Scott in dem Moment auf, ist das Stilinskis Masche; sich ausbreiten, soweit es geht, damit niemand näherkommen kann. Raum einnehmen. 

Er schluckt und blinzelt Stiles an.  
„Ähm...kann ich?“  
Und verdammt, wie die anderen alle gucken. Als ob es hier eine Zirkusvorstellung gäbe.  
Den Jungen scheint es nicht zu stören. Er fixiert Scott mit hellbraunen Augen, die die Farbe von Whiskey aus Werbespots haben, hebt eine Augenbraue und boxt, ohne den Blick von Scott abzuwenden, den Rucksack vom Stuhl. Irgendwo kichert jemand. 

„Weiß nicht, ob du kannst“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Versuch's mal.“ 

Na wunderbar.  
Scott atmet tief ein und aus und fühlt, wie sich seine Lunge vor Nervosität zusammenzieht. Er setzt sich neben Stiles und schiebt versucht bestimmt einiges von dessen Papierkram zur Seite. Es ist nur eine Unterrichtsstunde. Er wird das überleben.  
Hoffentlich. 

Vorne steht Mister Harris und hält einen Vortrag über Ester; dass sie nach Ananas und Himbeere und Banane riechen können, und darüber, dass sie selbst eines synthetisieren werden. Jeder Gruppentisch bekommt eine Heizplatte, ein Becherglas und eine Pipette.  
„Natriumhydrogensulfat, Natriumacetat und Ethanol“, sagt Mister Harris und hält die Ampullen mit den Chemikalien hoch. 

„Zusammenrühren und aufkochen“, murmelt Stiles wenig beeindruckt.  
„Die wirklich intelligenten Experimente kommen wann dran, Mister Harris? Nach dem College?“ 

Der Lehrer bedenkt ihn mit einem finsteren Blick aus eisblauen Augen.  
Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Fein, von mir aus.“

Während Scott noch damit beschäftigt ist, die Namen der Chemikalien von der Tafel abzuschreiben, schüttet der Junge Zeug zusammen und schwenkt das Becherglas. Scott hat keine Ahnung, ob er sich an die Dosierungsvorgaben gehalten hat.  
Mit gelangweiltem Gähnen stellt Stiles das Becherglas auf der Heizplatte ab und Scott fällt auf, dass er ganz lange, feingliedrige Finger hat. 

Überhaupt ist irgendwie alles an Stilinski lang und fein. Manches ist fast schon filigran: Seine Stupsnase, die hübsch punktierten Leberflecken, die wie Satzzeichen über seinen Wangen verteilt sind, und nicht zu vergessen die geschwungenen Lippen und Wimpern. Scott muss schlucken, als er an die letzte Woche zurückdenkt. 

„Wow, so viel Action“, gibt Stiles in spöttelndem Tonfall von sich. 

Und dann passiert es. Scott kann es spüren.  
Als jemand, der gehänselt wird, hat er die empfindlichsten Sensoren dafür, wenn unnötig viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm liegt. 

„Erzähl mal was“, sagt Stilinski.  
Scott weicht seinem Blick aus, und Gott, werden seine Handflächen etwa feucht vor Nervosität?  
„Ich? Was denn?“, krächzte er leise und unterstreicht mit seinem Bleistift _Estersynthese_ zum achten Mal.  
Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. Er trägt ein verwaschenes T-Shirt und ein Karomusterhemd in verschiedenen Blautönen. Beides ist viel zu weit für ihn.  
„Keine Ahnung. Zum Beispiel, was so interessant an mir war, dass du jede Pause hinter mir hergeschlichen bist?“ Er beugt sich Scott entgegen.  
„Oder eher, was dazu geführt hast, dass du es seit letzter Woche nicht mehr machst.“ 

Scott hat das Gefühl, dass sein Herz augenblicklich stehenbleibt und zu Staub zerbröselt.  
Verdammt, das hat Stiles bemerkt? Stiles, der die Menschen um sich herum nie anschaut? 

Mit panisch geweitetem Mund starrt Scott ihn an und ihm fällt nicht einmal eine passende _Silbe_ , geschweige denn ein Wort ein, was er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen könnte.  
'Ich wollte nur mal gucken, wieso dich alle für den Oberfreak halten' ist nicht unbedingt diplomatisch. 

„Ich meine nur“, raunt Stiles leise und seine genuschelten Worte gehen im allgemeinen Schülergemurmel unter- und er ist mit einem Mal furchtbar nahe und Scott kann seinen Geruch wahrnehmen (ein bisschen zu viel Weichspüler, ein charakterloses Deo, Sonne, Kaugummi und kalter Zigarettenrauch).  
„Wenn du selber auch mal ran willst, musst es mir nur sagen.“ Hellbraune Augen wandern an Scott hoch und dann wieder herunter. Seine Ohren, so fühlt es sich nun an, brennen förmlich. 

„Ich...nein... das verstehst du falsch“, presst er hervor. Im Becherglas vor ihnen wird das Gemisch langsam warm. Der Geruch von Klebstoff strömt ihm langsam in die Nase.  
„Ich wollte nicht... ich bin nicht schwul.“ Und er weiß in dem Augenblick, in dem seine Worte den Mund verlassen, dass er eigentlich nichts Beknackteres hätte sagen können.  
Stilinski hebt seine Augenbraue noch einmal.  
„Ich auch nicht“, gibt er zurück.  
„Und? Oh. Mein. Gott!“ Er betont genervt jede Silbe und schüttelt schließlich den Kopf. 

Dann wendet er sich nach vorne, sein Körper eine einzige, schlaksige Bewegung aus zu langen Gliedmaßen.

„Warum bauen wir denn kein Ester, das nach Erdbeere oder so riecht?“, protestiert er lautstark.  
„Am Klebstoff schnüffeln kann ich zu Hause auch ohne Kochen!“ 

– 

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt beschließt Scott, Stilinski zu meiden. Es sollte kein Problem sein, sagt er sich, denn vorher hat er ihn immerhin auch nicht wahrgenommen.  
Doch es stellt sich als schwerer heraus, als er gedacht hat. Erstaunlicherweise kann er ihn nicht ungesehen machen. 

Vielleicht ist es mit Stiles wie mit einem grässlichen Horrorfilm: Man kann ihn nicht vergessen. 

Und so betrachtet Scott ihn weiter, obwohl er eigentlich nicht möchte, aber nicht anders kann. Stiles' Spind ist von seinem immerhin nur fünf entfernt. Keine Woche nach dem Vorfall im Chemieunterricht sieht er Leroy an Stiles vorbeilaufen, als hätten sie im Leben noch kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Stiles ist gerade dabei, Bücher in seinen völlig mit Butterbrotpapierresten und Sportklamotten zugemüllten Spind zu sortieren, und wie Scott scheint er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen. Scott fängt den Moment auf, in welchem Stiles sich erwartungsvoll umwendet, in dem seine Augen weit werden vor Überraschung. Ein Lidschlag vergeht, und Stiles dreht sich wieder zu seinem Spind zurück, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und das Gesicht verhärtet. 

Scott fragt sich, wie er es jemals schaffen soll, Dinge wie diese nicht mehr zu sehen. Oder besser: Zu ignorieren. 

Drei Tage später läuft er auf dem Schulflur halb in Stiles hinein, und er sieht, dass der Junge ein Mädchen an seinem Arm hängen hat. Heather aus Scotts Mathekurs.  
Und dann weiß er endlich, was Stiles mit der Aussage, dass er auch nicht schwul sei, gemeint hat. 

– 

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mir Abendessen bringst.“  
Seine Mutter strahlt ihn über müden Augenringen an. Draußen reagiert sich eines der ersten Sommergewitter über Beacon Hills ab wie in einem Tobsuchtsanfall. Bei jedem Blitz flackern die Lichter auf den Gängen im Krankenhaus wie ein einem Gruselfilm.  
Sie nimmt ihm den in eine Tüte gewickelten Styroporkarton ab.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragt sie, während er sich die nassen Haare hinter die Ohren streicht. Der Regen ist so heftig, dass Scott nach dem zwanzig-Meter-Sprint von Auto zu Eingang wie geduscht aussieht. Wenigstens ist sein Shirt unter der Jacke einigermaßen trocken geblieben.  
„Ja, ist schon gut, Mom.“ Er winkt grinsend ab.  
„Ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker.“  
„Oh Liebling“, entgegnet sie lächelnd,  
„Du weißt, du bist der Mann in meinem Leben, aber deiner Lunge wird das trotzdem nicht gefallen.“

Sie kommt mit einem Handtuch wieder, welches nach Desinfektionsmittel riecht, und wuschelt ihm damit über den Kopf. 

Es ist ein ruhiger Abend in der Notaufnahme. Weiter drüben im Gang wartet eine Frau mit totenbleichem Gesicht und geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt.  
„Migräneanfall“, sagt seine Mutter kurz und lässt sich neben Scott auf einen der Stühle nieder, auf denen sonst Menschen mit gebrochenen Beinen, abgeschnittenen Fingern oder Schusswunden Platz nehmen. Ab und an zuckt ein Blitz hellblaues Licht in den Gang und Donner krachen ohrenbetäubend, hallen an den Wänden wieder und übertönen das Kratzen der Plastikgabel auf dem Styroporboden des Kartons, aus dem seine Mutter Chinapfanne isst. Scott fühlt sich ein bisschen schuldig, weil Junk Food nicht das Gelbe vom Ei ist, und weil seine Mutter so viel Besseres verdient hat. Irgendwo geht eine Tür auf und eine Schwester führt die Frau mit den Kopfschmerzen in ein Behandlungszimmer.  
„Tut mir leid, Mom“, murmelt Scott, während er sich die Haare abtrocknet.  
„Das nächste Mal mache ich dir ein Sandwich oder so.“  
Sie sieht ihn kauend an und es dauert ein Weilchen, bis sich ihr voller Mund zu einem Lächeln verzieht.  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass wir nicht perfekt sind. Aber wir kommen doch klar, findest du nicht auch?“  
Scott muss kurz nachdenken, was sie eigentlich damit meint und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es vermutlich etwas damit zu tun hat, dass sein Vater nicht mehr da ist und dass seine Mutter eine viel beschäftigte Krankenschwester mit Schichtarbeit ist. Es ist schwer, etwas darüber zu sagen, weil dieses Leben für ihn normal ist. 

Natürlich kann er sich an das Davor erinnern. An seinen turmhohen Vater, dessen Körpergröße er selbst wahrscheinlich niemals erreichen wird; an die Streitereien seiner Eltern, an den Alkoholgeruch, an die geröteten, unfokussierten Augen seines Vaters, an das geflüsterte Schimpfen seiner Mutter, an ihre Tränen, an die Nacht, in der sein Vater plötzlich verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht ist.  
Wenn das Normalität ist, will er sie nicht. 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, geht am Ende des Ganges eine Tür auf. Unglaublich dramatisch beleuchtet von einem Blitz kommt ein in Polizeiuniform gekleideter Mann auf sie zu, und Scott sieht erst viel zu spät den goldenen Stern an dessen Hemd.  
Der Mann kommt an der unbesetzten Rezeption zum Stehen und nimmt seinen Hut vom Kopf, dass dieser den Boden volltropft.  
„Melissa“, grüßt der Mann und nickt freundlich. Er hat wettergegerbte Haut und müde blaue Augen.  
„Sheriff Stilinski.“  
Seine Mutter stellt eifrig den Karton ab, bleibt aber mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen sitzen.  
Scott hingegen fühlt seine Augen weit werden. Stilinski?!

„Willkommen zum Totentanz.“ Seine Mutter breitet die Arme aus und ihr Lächeln verblasst sofort.  
„Okay, das war wahrscheinlich gerade eine sehr unglücklich Wortwahl. Ähm, wie kann ich weiterhelfen?“  
„Verzeihung, wenn ich unterbreche...“, entgegnet der Sheriff vage. Sein Blick streift Scott.  
„Oh, nein, alles in Ordnung, das hier ist mein Sohn, der mir Abendessen gebracht hat.“  
Scott fühlt sich ein klein wenig rot werden.  
Der Mann schaut ihn mit einem verweilenden Schmunzeln an, aber irgendwie sehen seine Augen dabei traurig aus.  
„Hi, wie geht’s denn? Ich wünschte, meiner würde das auch mal machen, aber...“ Er verhaspelt sich ein wenig zwischen Worten, seinen dünnen Lippen und, wie es scheint, Gedanken.  
„Aber Schüler haben heutzutage auch immer so viel zu tun, es ist unglaublich. Weshalb ich eigentlich komme...“  
Der Blick des Mannes wird eindringlicher, wortreicher, und Scotts Mutter scheint den Wink zu verstehen.  
„Oh, natürlich. Kommen Sie mit.“  
Sie springt auf die Füße.  
Beide Erwachsenen beugen sich dann an der Anmeldung über den Tresen und sprechen mit gesenkten Stimmen über etwas, von dem Scott nur einzelne Worte hören kann. Irgendetwas mit einem Mord. 

Im Gedanken versucht er, eine Verbindung zwischen diesem Mann – dem Sheriff von Beacon Hills, um Gottes Willen – und Stiles zu schaffen. Stiles, der nicht mal verstohlen heimlich hinter der Sporthalle raucht, Mädchen und Jungen abschleppt und anderen Jungen unmoralische Angebote macht. In Scotts Kopf passt das nicht wirklich zusammen – andererseits fragt er sich, wie man sich den Sohn des Sheriffs wohl vorstellen sollte. Mit einer Krawatte und strengem Scheitel? Nein, nein. 

Als der Sheriff sein Anliegen vorgetragen hat, verabschiedet er sich warm von Scotts Mutter, nickt Scott freundlich über die Schulter zu und zieht wieder von dannen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es draußen noch immer stürmt und donnert wie wild. Scott kommt nicht umhin, ihm mit einer gewissen Bewunderung hinterherzusehen.  
Richtig. So sind andere Väter. So sind normale Väter.  
Ist das womöglich der Grund, weshalb Stiles so unglaublich seltsam ist?  
Weil in einer Gruppe von Normalität immer irgendjemand nicht normal sein darf, weil jede Familie ihr schwarzes Schaf braucht?  
„Er scheint nett zu sein“, murmelt er, als seine Mutter sich wieder neben ihn setzt und sich die Nudelpfanne zur Brust führt.  
„Fragt er dich öfter?“  
„Manchmal. Vielleicht auch, weil wir uns schon eine Weile kennen. Außerdem kennt jeder den Sheriff.“  
„ _Ich_ kenne ihn nicht.“  
„Und das ist auch gut so, mein Kind, denn den Sheriff kennt man nur, wenn man entweder ein Verbrecher ist oder im Krankenhaus arbeitet.“ Sie wirft ihm einen strengen Seitenblick zu. Das entbehrt zwar jeglicher Logik, aber Scott widerspricht ihr nicht.  
Dann seufzt sie leise.  
„Nein, ich denke, er fragt mich oft, weil wir uns noch von damals kennen.“  
Er kann die Geschichte dazu in der Luft spüren, wie elektrisch geladen, wie eine Kraft, die dazu führt, dass sich die kleinen Härchen auf den Unterarmen aufstellen. 

„Von damals?“, fragt er vorsichtig. 

Sie nickt bedächtig und schaut sehr lange die auf die Plastikgabel aufgewickelten, fettigen Nudeln an, als wären diese so etwas wie eine Kristallkugel. 

„Ich war dabei, als seine Frau gestorben ist.“

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	2. Fremdkörper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' Mutter ist tot.   
> Das verstößt gegen Scotts innere 'Stilinski hat dich nicht mehr zu interessieren'-Politik. Es bringt ihn dazu, dass ein Teil von ihm 'Kein Wunder, dass der Typ so komisch ist' denkt und dass ein anderer Teil von ihm den ersten dafür verprügeln möchte.  
> Und da ist es: Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Verbundenheit, wie eine offene Wunde, eine Lücke, die sich über einem klaffenden Abgrund schließt.

Stiles' Mutter ist tot. 

Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn mit der Wucht eines Blitzschlags. Scott findet sie verdammt mies, diese dumme Theatralik, mit der die Natur diesen Satz untermalt. Denn immerhin ist er in keinem drittklassigen Schwarzweißfilm, denn dann müsste Stiles gleich dramatisch um die Ecke biegen, eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel und die Fedora schief auf den Kopf gelegt. 

Als der Regen aufgehört hat und aus den Blitzen Wetterleuchten geworden ist, fährt er im Donner nach Hause, verbarrikadiert sich und das neugewonnene Wissen lauwarm in seinem Zimmer und duscht heiß. 

Stiles' Mutter ist tot.   
Das verstößt gegen Scotts innere 'Stilinski hat dich nicht mehr zu interessieren'-Politik. Es bringt ihn dazu, dass ein Teil von ihm 'Kein Wunder, dass der Typ so komisch ist' denkt und dass ein anderer Teil von ihm den ersten dafür verprügeln möchte. Denn das ist wie ein seitenverkehrtes Schicksal von seinem. Scott hat keine Ahnung, ob sein Vater noch am Leben ist. Die Chancen, dass der sich inzwischen totgesoffen hat, stehen gar nicht so schlecht. 

Und da ist es: Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Verbundenheit, wie eine offene Wunde, eine Lücke, die sich über einem klaffenden Abgrund schließt. 

Am nächsten Morgen parkt er sein Fahrrad vor der Schule, als neben ihm ein blauer, klappriger, knarzender Jeep zum Stehen kommt, von dem jeder in ganz Beacon Hills weiß, dass er Stilinski gehört, und Scott muss wieder daran denken.   
Er findet es unfair, dass er inzwischen mehr über Stiles weiß, als Stiles womöglich je über ihn wissen wird.   
Irgendjemand geht an ihm vorbei und stößt mit der Schulter gegen ihn, so dass er beinahe über sein angeschlossenes Fahrrad fällt. 

Es ist Jared, der mit Scott (und Stiles) in Wirtschaft sitzt und eigentlich nie einen Moment stillhalten kann. Wenn er nicht gerade in einem bewegten Bus sitzt, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf. Die quietschende Jeeptür offenbart Stilinski in der Pracht einer verschlissenen grünen Jeans und einem roten Hoodie, dessen Emblem, ein schielender Panda, halb abgewaschen ist.   
„Stiles“, hört Scott Jared sagen.  
„Stiles, hast du was dabei?“ 

„Guten Morgen auch an dich“, gibt Stilinski zurück und für einen Augenblick spürt Scott den Blick des Jungen auf sich. Er ist froh, als er zu Jared herüberflackert.   
„Ich schreib' heute einen Test in Erdkunde und ich brauche was. Komm schon, bitte!“ 

Stiles gibt sich Mühe, seine Umgebung zu mustern wie ein arrogantes Arschloch (das er vermutlich auch irgendwie ist), und macht seltsame Verrenkungen mit seinem Mund wie jemand, der angestrengt nachdenken muss.   
„Kommt drauf an. Was springt denn raus?“   
„Ich hab zwanzig.“   
„Zwanzig.“ Er wiederholt es erbarmungslos mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und verschränkt die Arme.  
„Ich meine, dir ist schon klar, dass es hier um verschreibungspflichtigen Scheiß geht? Der eigentlich für mich ist? Denkst du auch mal an mich?“   
„Na gut“, entgegnet Jared hastig.  
„Dreißig. Okay, vierzig! Aber mehr hab ich nicht dabei.“ 

Stiles justiert den Riemen des Rucksacks, den er locker über seine rechte Schulter gehängt hat mit widerwilliger Miene.   
„Schon gut, rück's raus. Hier.“ 

Aus seiner Hosentasche zieht er ein durchsichtiges Döschen, in dem drei hellorange Kapseln liegen.   
Scott lässt beinahe den Schlüssel zu seinem Fahrradschloss fallen. 

Jared nimmt schwitzend und dankbar das Döschen in Empfang und drückt Stiles dafür ein paar zusammengeknüllte Geldscheine in die Hand. Er sagt nichts weiter, sondern dreht sich einfach nur um und sucht das Weite. 

Okay, denkt Scott. Für den Sohn eines Sheriffs ist Drogenhandel wirklich sehr ausgefallen.   
Es hätte ihn aber nicht wundern sollen. 

– 

„Weil er ein hyperaktiver Vollidiot ist“, sagt Isaac über seinen Chicken Nuggets in der Mittagspause.   
„Der vertickt sein Adderall an andere ADHS-Kinder, die entweder undiagnostiziert oder Streber sind.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern und streicht sich eine lockige Strähne aus der Stirn. 

„Ja aber...wieso macht er das?“  
Scott versucht, Ericas brennenden Blick zu ignorieren.   
„Ich meine, braucht er das nicht selbst?“ 

„Weil er ein Idiot ist? Gott, geh doch hin zu ihm, frag ihn, und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du ihm gleich einen blasen!“  
Sie wirft ihm ihre Serviette gegen den Kopf und steht stampfend auf in Richtung Theke, wo sich die Freshmen aneinander reihen. 

Scott schaut ihr verstört nach.   
„Ich wollte doch nur...“  
„Du willst immer nur.“ Er erschreckt sich ein klein wenig bei Boyds Worten. Vielleicht weil der so gut wie nie etwas sagt. Er sitzt immer nur und guckt. Das ist gefährlich, weil man dadurch dazu neigt, ihn zu vergessen oder zu unterschätzen.   
„Komm schon McCall, sei ein bisschen empathisch. Red nicht dauernd über ihn, wenn sie dabei ist. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer für sie.“ 

Erst in diesem Augenblick begreift Scott.  
Oh, er ist so ein Idiot, so ein Volltrottel. 

Wie gerufen sieht er Stilinski die Caféteria betreten, um sich die stete Aura der Unantastbarkeit und Verachtung. Seinen Hoodie ziert inzwischen ein dunkelgrüner Grasfleck, wie auch immer der da hinkommt. Heather aus Scotts Mathekurs läuft hinter ihm her und schreit ihn an.   
Okay, das ist überraschend. 

Die halbe Caféteria dreht sich zu ihnen herum. Auch Erica, die sich hinter den Frischlingen angestellt hat, fährt herum und sieht mit leicht geöffnetem Mund hinüber. Heather zischelt Stiles irgendetwas zu, das Scott nicht verstehen kann, und Stiles verdreht die Augen und zieht einen Flunsch.   
„Weißt du was?“, hört Scott ihn nuscheln, weil es mit einem Mal ganz still in der großen Halle wird. Irgendwo fällt klappernd eine Gabel zu Boden.  
„Ist mir auch egal. Okay?“ Stilinski hat die breiten Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben erhoben in einer perfekten gleichgültigen Geste, die irgendwie nicht überzeugen mag. Von irgendwoher johlt jemand.   
Heathers Gesicht erstarrt in einer Grimasse aus Zorn und Trauer.   
Es ist das erste Mal, dass Scott tatsächlich das Gefühl hat, dass Teenager-Komödien wenigstens einen Funken Wahrheit beinhalten müssen, denn Heather gibt Stiles eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sein Kopf fliegt ein bisschen herum wie ein Luftballon an einer Strippe, und beinahe zeitgleich setzt ein schadenfrohes Johlen vom Tisch der Football- und Lacrosse-Spieler ein. Ganz vorne dabei ist Jackson Whittemore. Seine Freundin, Lydia Martin sitzt daneben und hält sich affektiert die Ohren zu. 

Heather zieht mit gekrümmtem Rücken ab und Stiles steht für einen kurzen Augenblick regungslos in der Mitte der Halle, angesehen von hundert Augen. Er hebt den Blick und schaut sie an, schaut tatsächlich die Menschen um sich herum an. In seinem Gesicht knistert Zorn, nicht unverwandt, aber gleißend, und Scott hat mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen.   
Er wusste bis eben nicht einmal, dass er wütend ist. Auf wen auch immer.   
„Was gibt’s zu glotzen?“, fährt Stiles die Tische um Jackson an.   
„Lasst euch von ein paar Cheerleaderinnen flachlegen und kümmert euch um euren eigenen Dreck!“ 

Er wirbelt herum und alles an seinem Körper ist lang, schlaksig, unkoordiniert. Sein linkes Augenlid zuckt. Scott muss an das Adderall denken, das Stiles heute Morgen weggeben hat.   
Er hält die Luft an und mit einem Mal trifft Stilinskis Blick seinen und bleibt an ihm hängen. Es durchzuckt ihn wie ein Blitz (wenn er wüsste, wie sich ein Blitzschlag anfühlt) und um Gottes Willen, er kann nicht weggucken. Er kann sich nicht bewegen.

Im schadenfrohen Gelächter der Proleten zieht Stiles dreckig die Nase hoch und verschwindet im Gang, den Kopf erhoben wie ein drohendes Tier. 

– 

Es ist derselbe Tag, an dem in der Lokalzeitung steht, dass man im Wald die Hälfte einer Frauenleiche gefunden hat. Es wird nicht näher ausgeführt, welche Hälfte (die wirklich wichtigen Sachen schreiben sie nie in ihre Artikel), doch Sheriff Stilinski wird darin zitiert, dass man mit Hochdruck nach der anderen Hälfte suche, dass die Bevölkerung sich keine Sorgen machen brauche. Es sehe aus, als habe ein Tier diesen grausigen Mord verübt. Im selben Absatz wird versichert, dass man nicht davon ausgeht, dass andere Menschen in Gefahr kommen könnten.   
Scott lässt die Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch liegen, nachdem er gedankenverloren so oft über den Namen _Stilinski_ gefahren ist, dass die Kuppe seines Zeigefingers ganz schwarz geworden ist.

– 

Eine Woche später kommen zwei neue Schülerinnen nach Beacon Hills.   
Also, zumindest in die Schule.   
Sie werden beide in Wirtschaft vorgestellt, während Jared links vorne vor sich hinhibbelt und Stiles ganz hinten uninteressiert an seinen Fingernägeln kaut, den Blick aus dem Fenster gewandt. 

Die beiden Mädchen sind atemberaubend schön. Wortwörtlich. Scott fühlt sich so aufgeregt, dass er auch nur im selben Klassenzimmer mit ihnen ist, dass er sofort fühlt, wie seine Bronchien zugehen.   
In dem Augenblick, in dem die beiden als Allison Argent und Kira Yukimura vorgestellt werden, macht er bereits pfeifende Geräusche beim Atmen und kramt nach seinem Inhalator. 

Und damit ist die einzige Chance, die er hatte, nicht sofort als kränklicher Trottel unten durch zu sein, vertan.   
McCall – ein Schuss, ein Treffer. 

Kira und Allison lächeln schüchtern in die Klasse hinein und manchmal lächeln sie auch einander an. Scott ist froh für sie, dass sie nicht alleine sind. Wahrscheinlich ist der Weg zu besten Freundinnen bereits so gut wie geebnet. Er verliert sich kurz in dem Gedanken, wie gerne er eine beste Freundin hätte. Oder einen besten Freund. Oder eine Freundin. Eine _Freundin_ -Freundin. 

Dann sitzt Allison plötzlich hinter ihm und er fühlt sich so unendlich nervös, weil er weiß, dass sie seinen Nacken sehen kann, und weil er so gerne wüsste, was sie dazu sagen würde.   
Dann geht ihm mit einem Mal auf, dass Stilinski in jedem gemeinsamen Fach hinter ihm sitzt und seinen Nacken sehen kann.   
Aber höchstwahrscheinlich ist der ihm egal. Stiles interessiert letztlich wahrscheinlich doch niemand. Wenn er nicht gerade mitten in der Schule geohrfeigt wird.   
Scott schließt die Augen. 

Und fährt erschrocken zusammen, als er ein zaghaftes Tippen an seiner Schulter fühlt. Sein Stuhl scheppert ein wenig, als er wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herumfährt und in das ebenso erschrockene Gesicht von Allison schaut.   
Sie hat seidenweiches dunkles Haar. Es sieht zumindest seidenweich aus. Aus großen braunen Augen sieht sie ihn an und lächelt verlegen.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht...Ähm, hast du vielleicht einen Stift, den du mir leihen kannst? Ich hab meinen total vergessen.“ 

Er blinzelt sie an. Wie destillierte Tröpfchen sickert das Verständnis dessen, was dieses fantastische Mädchen gerade zu ihm gesagt hat, durch. Mit etwas zu hektischen Bewegungen greift er nach seinem besten Bleistift und reicht ihn ihr. Seine Fingern zittern ein klein wenig.   
„Dankeschön.“ Ihr Lächeln ist breit und hell wie die Morgensonne. Geblendet sieht Scott sie an, an ihr vorbei, und sein Blick fängt Kiras scheues Lächeln von zwei Reihen dahinter auf, und plötzlich Stiles' Ausdruck eines lauernden Poltergeistes von ganz hinten. Stilinski hebt eine Augenbraue. Er kaut an einer Kordel seines Kapuzenpullovers und legt seinen Kopf schief, halb in den Nacken, als würde sein Kopf ruckartig aus der Fassung seines Genicks rutschen. Seine Augen sehen Scott unverwandt an, und es ist, als würde er ihm ein Stück glühende Kohle in den Magen legen. 

– 

Wenn Scott sich auch nur die allerkleinste Hoffnung darauf gemacht hat, sich eventuell mit Allison anfreunden zu können, hat er sich geschnitten.   
Mit neuen Schülern verhält es sich wie mit einer neu entdeckten Spezies: Es dauert nicht lange, bis auch sie in die schulinterne Taxonomie eingeteilt werden. Wie das passiert, dafür scheint es keine Regeln zu geben. Scott hatte bislang nicht so viele Beispiele, anhand derer er das beobachten konnte. Aber wie unwillkürlich es vor sich zu gehen scheint, beweist ihm Allison. Im Unterricht noch lächelt sie ihn an und in der darauffolgenden Pause steht mit einem Mal Lydia Martin vor ihr und macht ihr Komplimente zu ihrer Jacke.   
„Du bist meine neue beste Freundin!“, sagt Lydia mit strahlendem Kussmund und Scott seufzt innerlich ein wenig.   
Das war es also mit Allison. Wo Lydia ist, ist Jackson nicht weit. Und der Lacrosse-Pulk. Und der Basketballspieler-Pulk. 

Geknickt und mit hängenden Schultern trollt er sich zur Mittagspause. 

Er rechnet nicht damit, dass es Kira ist, die mit ihrem Tablett voller Essen ratlos in der Caféteria steht und nicht weiß, wo sie sich hinsetzen soll.   
Sie beißt sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe und ihr Blick fliegt herüber zu dem Tisch der Beliebten, an den Lydia die arme Allison mitgeschleift hat. Sie macht einen Schritt in diese Richtung und bleibt dann stehen. Der Tisch ist voll. Sie tut den Schritt wieder zurück und ihre Augen schweifen durch den großen Raum, der erfüllt ist mit lauten, wirren Stimmen. 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Scott sich ein Herz fasst. Jedenfalls kann er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas in der Art getan hat.   
Als er ihren Blick auf sich fühlt, als er die Paralyse eines verschreckten Kaninchens darüber überwunden hat, hebt er die Hand und winkt zaghaft mit eingezogenem Kopf und einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich nicht bescheuert aussieht. 

Kira blinzelt ihn an. Ihr Mund geht leicht auf, und Gott, sie ist wunderschön mit ihren fließenden schwarzen Haaren und den großen Augen und der bunten Leggins, auf der Marvel-Comic-Ausschnitte aufgedruckt sind. Sie dreht sich um und schaut hinter sich, was typisch ist für einen schüchternen Menschen, der eventuell mit Komplexen behaftet ist.   
Scotts Mund wird trocken vor Schreck. 

Hinter ihr steht Stiles. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Scott ihn nicht gesehen hat. Er steht da, der Rucksack rutscht ihm beinahe von der Schulter und er schaut von Kira zu Scott und zurück, stumm und reglos.   
Sie fährt wieder herum, und sieht zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Oh nein, jetzt denkt sie, dass Stiles gemeint war. Was, wenn Stiles denkt, dass er gemeint war? Scott hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie beide dazukämen, aber dann wird Erica ihm den Kopf abreißen, und um Gottes Willen, genau das hier ist der Grund, weshalb er so etwas wie Winken sonst nicht macht. 

Stilinski rettet ihn, in dem er die Augen verengt, sich abwendet und einfach geht. Scott sieht seinem krummen Rücken zu, wie er aus der Caféteria verschwindet und er fragt sich für einen Augenblick, ob der Junge seine Pause wieder alleine hinter der Turnhalle verbringen wird. Oder ob er jemanden anders zum Knutschen an der Tribüne in der Hinterhand hat. Kira jedenfalls sieht ihn wieder an und Scott winkt, unendlich erleichtert und auf seltsame Weise traurig, noch einmal. 

„Wer ist das?“, fragt Erica schneidend, als sie sieht, was er da eigentlich tut. Ihre Augen heften sich auf Kira, die erleichtert lächelnd auf sie zukommt.   
„Sie ist neu“, erklärt ihr Scott.   
„Sie hat noch keinen Tisch und wir haben zwei freie Plätze, weißt du noch?“  
Erica wackelt nachdenklich mit dem Kopf ehe sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenziehen.   
„Sie ist viel zu hübsch für uns.“   
„Entschuldige mal.“ Isaac stellt entschieden sein Wasser auf dem Tisch ab.   
„Ich für meinen Teil sehe ziemlich gut aus.“   
„ _Ziemlich_ reicht nicht“, schießt sie zurück und Isaac schaut für einen Augenblick ernsthaft gekränkt drein.  
„Nicht streiten“, fährt Scott vorsichtig dazwischen.  
„Ihr seht beide gut aus. Sehr gut sogar, und außerdem... Also, das ist Kira. Hi, Kira.“  
Er lächelt das Mädchen an und schiebt demonstrativ den leeren Stuhl neben sich zurück.  
„Hi. Ich bin Kira. Ähm. Sorry, das hätte ich nicht nochmal sagen brauchen.“ Man merkt, wie nervös sie ist, als sie versehentlich ihr Tablett scheppernd auf dem Tisch abstellt.   
„Du bist...Ähm... Wer bist du eigentlich?“   
Erica lacht tonlos durch die Nase.   
„Tut mir leid, wirklich, es sind so viele neue Gesichter und die einzige, die ich mir gemerkt habe, ist Allison dort drüben.“ Kira zeigt quer durch den Raum.   
„Macht doch nichts“, beeilt Scott sich zu sagen.   
„Ich bin Scott. Wir waren vorhin zusammen in Wirtschaft.“  
Kiras Augen leuchten auf;  
„Oh, richtig! Du warst derjenige, der ihr den Stift geliehen hat!“   
„Genau!“, ruft er und sein Tonfall klingt viel zu jubelnd, so dass er sich gleich räuspern muss.  
„Ähm, genau. Das hier sind Erica, Boyd und Isaac.“ 

Sie schaut lächelnd in die Runde.  
Erica sagt nichts und knabbert an einer Mohrrübe. Boyds Lippen zucken zu einem freundlichen Schmunzeln. Neben Scott beugt sich Isaac vor und schaut sie auf seine seltsame Isaac-Art von unten nach oben an, schief grinsend.  
„Hi Kira.“ 

„Wir sollten dir fairerweise allerdings vorher eines verraten“, sagt Erica schließlich,  
„Das hier ist der Loser-Tisch.“ Sie zeigt auf sich und die Runde;  
„Wir sind die Ausgestoßenen. Die Uncoolen. Nur für den Fall, dass du deinen Ruf noch retten möchtest.“   
Kira schaut sie für einen Moment erschrocken an, und Scott möchte sich die Hand an die Stirn legen. Denn vielleicht hat Kira das noch nicht mitbekommen. Vielleicht hätte er wenigstens bei ihr die Chance gehabt, sich anfreunden zu können.   
Er sieht Kira vorsichtig von der Seite an und wartet darauf, dass sie ihre Sachen wieder zusammenpackt und wortlos geht. 

Gott sei Dank tut sie es nicht.   
Sie lächelt Erica nur schüchtern an.   
„Mir ist mein Ruf recht egal. Ihr scheint sehr nett zu sein und ich wüsste nicht, was euch zu Losern machen sollte.“   
'Jetzt ja nicht mehr, wir haben ja jetzt dich', möchte Scott sagen, verkneift es sich allerdings im letzten Augenblick. 

Erica erhebt eine Augenbraue und lässt von ihrem Essen ab.  
„Ich bin Epileptikerin und vom Leben gezeichnet.“ Sie piekt mit einem Finger auf einen wütend roten Pickel an ihrem Kinn.   
„Boyd ist zu arm und zu schwarz für die coolen Kids, Isaac wird zu Hause zu viel verprügelt und Scott ist zu asthmatisch und vermutlich zu Latino.“   
„Du solltest echt Werbefrau werden“, sagt Isaac finster,  
„Du kannst uns _so richtig_ gut verkaufen.“ 

„Die Wahrheit tut weh“, entgegnet Erica schulternzuckend.   
„Besser, man lernt sie früh genug.“ 

Kira schaut lächelnd auf ihr erkaltendes Essen.   
„Dann seh ich vielleicht zu asiatisch aus? Gehöre ich dann nicht hierher?“

Sie sieht wieder auf und es ist das erste Mal, dass Scott Boyd grinsen sieht. 

– 

Seitdem ist es um Scott geschehen.   
Er kann nicht mehr aufhören, an Kira zu denken. An ihre langen, weichen, dunklen Haare. An die Art, wie sie ihr Sandwich oder ihre Flasche ganz zart umfasst hat. An ihr Lachen. An die Art, wie sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten aus Erica so etwas wie ein Schmunzeln hervorgelockt hat. Kira ist wie eine kleine Sonne. 

Als er nach Schulschluss über den Schulhof geht, sieht er in der Spiegelung des Glases an den Eingangstüren neben sich, wie dümmlich er vor sich hingrinst.   
Vielleicht wird alles jetzt ein wenig besser. Vielleicht, so sagt er sich, sollte er öfters mutig sein und winken. Oder auf jemanden zugehen. Er legt den Kopf schief und summt die ersten Takte eines _Blink 182_ -Liedes, als er quer über den Schulhof mit einem Mal Krawall hört. 

Er sieht Lydia Martin mit verschränkten Armen neben einem Staubball stehen, aus dem Flüche ertönen. Niemand sonst ist hier. Nach der letzten Stunde beginnen die AGs und Workshops, und zu dieser Zeit sind die meisten Lehrer schon längst weg. Scott bleibt stehen. Er fühlt sich langsam erstarren. 

Der Staubball besteht aus Jackson Whittemore, der dabei ist, Stilinski windelweich zu prügeln.

Sie haben diese Stelle noch immer nicht gepflastert, denkt Scott, als er Furcht und Hilflosigkeit in sich hochsteigen spürt. Überall sind diese hübschen roten Pflastersteine, nur dort nicht. Es hat seit Ewigkeiten nicht geregnet und die Erde wird zu Wolken, als Stiles mit dem Kopf auf ihr aufschlägt. 

„Jackson, das reicht jetzt“, sagt Lydia empört.   
„Oder sollen die Leute denken, dass ich einen Gorilla date?“   
„Lieber einen Gorilla, statt von Missgeburten wie dem hier bedrängt zu werden“, spuckt Jackson. Er fasst nach Stiles' Shirtkragen, verkrallt sich darin und zerrt den Jungen wieder auf die Füße.   
„Gefällt dir das, Stilinski?“, faucht er durch die Zähne mit scharfen, blauen Augen.   
„Uh ja, Baby.“   
Stiles grinst ihn an. Seine Lippe blutet.   
„Gib's mir, du Hengst.“ 

Jacksons Rechte kracht gegen sein Gesicht. Es ist ein Knall, wie man ihn aus dem Fernsehen kennt, wenn Haut gegen Haut klatscht und Knochen gegen Knochen. Es ist ein ekelhaftes Geräusch.   
Stiles liegt wieder auf dem Boden und er nuschelt irgendetwas, das Scott nicht versteht, aber es kann nichts Nettes sein, denn Jackson tritt ihm daraufhin in den Bauch. Um seinen Fuß knickt Stilinski ein wie ein Klappmesser, auf der Seite liegend. 

„Jackson!“, faucht Lydia.   
„Schluss jetzt!“ Sie zerrt ihren Freund weg von dem Jungen auf dem Boden. Scott kann sehen, wie sie auf Stiles mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen herabschaut, und mit einem Mal huscht ihr Blick zu Scott herüber, als hätte sie gewusst, dass er hier steht. Was kein Wunder ist, weil er allein auf weiter Flur ist.   
Doch die Art, wie sie ihn anschaut, wie ihre Augen zwischen ihm und Stiles auf dem Boden hin- und herhuschen, gibt ihm das Gefühl, sich nicht bewegen zu können. 

Scott schaut ihr nach, wie sie ihren Neandertaler von Freund mit stöckelnden Schritten entfernt. Irgendwo klappt eine Tür in Richtung Hauptausgang und dann herrscht mit einem Mal Stille. 

Scott schluckt. Er könnte gehen. 

Er könnte einfach gehen und so tun, als hätte er nie etwas gesehen. 

Er könnte wie jeder andere in der Schule – und wie er es sich vorgenommen hat – Stilinski ignorieren. Der Kerl hat jeden Tag einen anderen Menschen am oder im Arm. Vermutlich ist er selbst Schuld, dass er Jacksons Zorn auf sich gezogen hat. Weil er nie aufpasst. Weil er sich nie an die Regeln hält. 

Stiles, der Fremdkörper in der Taxonomie dieser Schule. 

Aber Scott hat heute einem fantastischen Mädchen gewunken und etwas Gutes kam dabei heraus. Vielleicht schaut irgendeine schöpfende Kraft des Universums heute auf ihn, stellt ihn auf die Probe. Vielleicht, und das ist der lauteste Gedanke von allen, braucht Stiles wirklich seine Hilfe.  
„Mom würde es auch tun“, murmelt er sich selbst zu, ehe er sich langsam in Bewegung setzt. 

Stiles liegt mit bebendem Atem auf der Seite, und als Scotts Schatten über ihn fällt, schaut er blinzelnd zu ihm hoch.   
Die Sonne wandelt das helle Braun in seinen Augen in einen unendlich warmen Karamellton.   
Hastig setzt er sich auf.   
„Nicht.“ Scott hockt sich neben ihn und erhebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Was irgendwie beknackt ist. Stiles ist ja kein scheues Tier, das er mit plötzlichen Bewegungen verscheuchen könnte. Obwohl...

„Bleib sitzen“, sagt er behutsam.  
„Ich hol die Krankenschwester.“ 

Stiles' Lippe ist aufgeplatzt. An der Stelle, an der Jacksons Faust seinen Wangenknochen traktiert hat, ist die Haut aufgeschürft und an der anderen Seite, wo er mit der Schläfe auf dem Boden aufgekommen ist, glitzert es ebenfalls rötlich. Es ist nicht viel und es ist vermutlich nicht schlimm, aber Scott fühlt sein Herz trotzdem vor Sorge schwer werden. Stiles lacht spöttisch, so dass die Schultern um das verwaschene und nun vollkommen eingestaubte Karohemd rhythmisch zucken.  
„Das Krankenzimmer ist um die Zeit längst geschlossen.“ 

Oh. Richtig.   
Im Gedanken macht sich Scott eine Notiz: Lass dich niemals nach Schulschluss verprügeln. Du könntest unbemerkt verbluten. 

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd“, sagt Stiles und wischt sich mit dem staubigen rechten Handrücken über sein Gesicht. Er hinterlässt feuchte Spuren von eineinhalb Schmerzenstränen und dem Blut an der Lippe.   
„So toll wie er denkt, kann der Wichser gar nicht zuschlagen.“ 

„Du weißt nicht, ob er nicht doch etwas kaputtgemacht hat.“ Scott spürt sich noch immer zittern. Für gewöhnlich versucht er ja, sämtliche Situationen der massiven Adrenalinausschüttung zu umgehen. Langsam lässt er seinen Rucksack vom Rücken gleiten. 

„Ein bisschen Blut und Dreck bringt mich nicht um.“   
Stilinski wischt erneut über sein Gesicht und nun hat er Blut an seinem Hemdärmel. Er sieht aus wie ein Soldat mit Kriegsbemalung. 

„Na gut“, entgegnet Scott vorsichtig, und als Stiles versucht, sich auf die Füße zu stellen und aufzustehen, kann Scott nicht glauben, dass er ihn an den Schultern fasst und zurück in die sitzende Position drückt.   
„Aber lass uns wenigstens das hier desinfizieren.“

Stiles glotzt ihn mit offenem Mund an.   
„Äh...wieso?“ 

„Bist du gegen Tetanus geimpft?“ 

„Das weiß ich doch nicht.“ Es erinnert ihn an Erica, wie der Junge die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und ungläubig und mit abgehackten Bewegungen den Kopf schüttelt.   
„Wer bist du, Doc Hollywood?!“ 

„Nein, aber meine Mom ist Krankenschwester und ich weiß, dass Desinfizieren nie schaden kann.“

Scott öffnet den Reißverschluss der vordersten Rucksacktasche. Unter dem Inhalator findet er das kleine Fläschchen. Er zerrt drei Taschentücher aus der Seite und ballt sie zu einem Wattebauschersatz zusammen. 

Mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck sieht Stiles ihm zu. 

„Das ist doch totaler Bullshit“, nörgelt er. Doch dann hält er tatsächlich still und zuckt kaum zusammen, als Scott den Bausch tränkt und damit seine Lippe, Wange und Schläfe abtupft. An den Stellen entstehen nun helle Flecken. Als Scott die aufgeschürfte Schläfe abtupft, neigt Stiles ihm sogar kein klein wenig den Kopf entgegen.   
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich ein Stalker irgendwann mal auszahlt“, murmelt er und kichert tonlos. Scott erkennt es nur an der Art, wie die Schultern des Jungen erbeben.   
„Ich bin...“ Verdammt. Schameshitze kriecht ihm die Wangen hinauf.   
„Ich bin kein Stalker.“   
„Achja?“ Mit halb abgewandtem Gesicht ist es für Stilinski schwierig, ihn anzuschauen. Er schafft es dennoch irgendwie, aus scharfen Augenwinkeln.   
„So nennt man das aber, wenn man einem Fremden dauernd am Hacken klebt. Oder – oh...“ 

Stiles weicht mit dem Kopf zur Seite aus, weg von Scotts Hand, und er blickt ihn nun unverwandt an.  
„Hast du eine Wette verloren? Ist _das hier_ eine Wette? Wer länger hinter dem Freak herschleichen kann?“ 

Scott blinzelt fassungslos. Meint der Kerl das etwa wirklich ernst? 

„Nein“, entgegnet er vollkommen verdattert. 

Stiles lacht mit spöttisch langgezogenen Lippen. Er beginnt, sich das Hemd abzuklopfen und staubt dabei wie ein alter Teppich. Was den Effekt der Desinfektion natürlich wieder hinfällig macht.   
„Ist der Wetteinsatz wenigstens einigermaßen hoch? Man muss ja wissen, wie der eigene Marktwert so ist. Gibt’s irgendwas zu gewinnen dabei?“ 

„Stiles.“   
Scott seufzt leise, und weil ihn der Junge mit einem Mal wieder unverwandt mit diesen Augen ansieht, zu deren Farbe Scott nur dumme Essensmetaphern einfallen, und weil ihn das wirklich sehr nervös macht, tunkt er den Taschentuchbausch noch einmal mit der nach Krankenhaus stinkenden Flüssigkeit voll, und betupft Stilinskis Wange erneut. 

„Es gibt keine Wette. Ich war nur neugierig. Und wahrscheinlich etwas zu aufdringlich. Tut mir leid. Okay?“ 

„Neugierig“, wiederholt Stiles und hebt eine Augenbraue. 

„Ja, naja.“ Ein bisschen winden muss Scott sich auf jeden Fall. Wahrscheinlich gibt es keinen Weg, das auszudrücken ohne wie Idiot zu klingen.   
„Es ist nur...“ Er seufzt. Die richtigen Worte wollen nicht kommen und Gott, wenigstens dieses eine Mal könnte er es doch gebrauchen.   
„Du bist halt immer alleine“, platzt es aus ihm heraus.  
„Und Leute lassen dich stehen und schreien dich an und hauen dir die Lippe blutig, wenn sie dir nicht gerade deine ADHS-Tabletten abkaufen wollen. Ich wollte wissen, wieso.“

Stiles Stilinski blinzelt ihn schweigend an. Es ist, als ob irgendetwas in ihm für eine Sekunde stehengeblieben ist und wartet. Worauf auch immer. 

„Ganz einfach, McCall“, sagt er schließlich und Scott fühlt sich erschauern, als Stiles seinen Namen sagt, vermutlich, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass der ihn überhaupt weiß. 

„Weil ich ein Arschloch bin. Hat dir das niemand gesagt?“ 

„Das glaub ich aber nicht.“ 

Das bringt Stiles wieder zum Lachen. Diesmal versucht Scott nicht, ihn vom Aufstehen abzuhalten. Der Junge klopft sich den Dreck von den Jeans und greift nach seinem von Staub eingegrauten Rucksack. 

„Ich weiß genau, was du denkst“, sagt Stilinski und schaut von oben auf Scott herab. Nicht unfreundlich. Nicht direkt. Sein Gesicht aber wird mit einem Mal sehr hart und undurchlässig.   
„Du denkst, ich wäre genau so ein armes Würstchen wie du, auf dem die Leute gerne rumtrampeln, weil er nicht so ist wie sie. Von mir aus kannst du das glauben. Aber der Unterschied ist einfach der, dass mir alles und jeder egal ist, okay? Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir.“

Scott schluckt. Für einen Augenblick schlägt er die Augen nieder. Was soll man dazu sagen? Er kennt die Attitüde. Sämtliche vom Leben gezeichnete Menschen tragen die vor sich her. Und hey, auch wenn er nur ein sechzehnjähriger, vollkommen unbedeutender Asthmatiker ist, eines weiß er ganz genau: Menschen, die sagen, sie kümmert nichts, lügen.   
Ausnahmslos. 

„Das glaub ich auch nicht“, sagt er schließlich und rappelt sich auf. 

„Oh Gott, er ist ein Disney-Prinz!“ Stiles verdreht die Augen und wendet sich ab.   
„Wenn du jetzt irgendeine 'Aber jeder hat ein Herz und wir sind alle wunderschöne Schmetterlinge'-Rede anfängst, brauchst _du_ was zum Desinfizieren, das versprech ich dir!“  
Es ist keine richtige Drohung. Scott kennt richtige Drohungen. Also hält er auch nur einen minimalen Sicherheitsabstand von etwa eineinhalb Metern, als er neben Stilinski herläuft. 

„Sorry“, murmelt er.   
„Ich dachte nur, wir könnten... naja...“ Er zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern, weil er keine Ahnung hat, wie man das hier macht, weil Winken bei Kira so viel einfacher war.  
„...Freunde sein oder so.“ 

Stiles bleibt zumindest kurz stehen. In all seiner staubigen, blutigen und verschmierten Pracht mustert er Scott für einen langen Moment. In seinem Gesicht passieren so viele Dinge auf einmal, dass man gar nicht sagen kann, was genau er empfindet. Neugier, Skepsis, Verwunderung....Abschaum? Scott zieht ängstlich die Luft durch die Zähne ein.   
„Aaalter“, sagt Stilinski schließlich gedehnt und geht kopfschüttelnd weiter.   
„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht. Ich bin der Freund, vor dem dich alle Eltern warnen.“ 

Er lässt Scott bei den Fahrrädern stehen und geht mit einem seltsamen Seemannsgang weiter. Hinten blinkt wartend sein blauer Jeep in der Sonne. Stiles sagt nichts – kein Wort des Dankes oder des Abschieds. Aber er hebt, von Scott abgewandt, kurz die rechte Hand, während er schlaksig davonschlendert. 

Scott unterdrückt ein Seufzen.

– 

Am nächsten Tag sitzt Kira nicht am Loser-Tisch.   
Nein, natürlich geht sie nicht kommentarlos. Sie kommt vorbei und verteilt Kekse, Himmelherrgott, Kekse. 

„Ich bin morgen wieder da, wundert euch nicht“, sagt sie und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln verlässt sie wieder die Bühne, ähm, die Caféteria.   
Scott erhascht einen Blick auf Allison am Eingang der Halle, bei der Kira sich schließlich unterhakt, und wie zwei griechische Göttinnen schweben sie davon.   
Er lässt den Blick schweifen und erkennt, dass Lydia Martin ihnen ebenso gedankenverloren nachschaut. 

Vielleicht wünscht sie sich ebenso wie er, neu und noch so frei zu sein, nicht wie eine Spezies in ein metaphorisches Regal geschoben, und unfähig, dieser Rolle zu entkommen. 

Am Tag danach geht er nicht in die Caféteria. Und am Tag darauf auch nicht. Er lässt sich die gesamte restliche Woche nicht mehr dort blicken. Die Wände sind ihm zu kalt und zu kahl, und die Gedanken der Menschen dort engen ihn genau so ein. Er kann verstehen, warum Kira und Allison nicht dort bleiben wollten. Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie jeden Tag woanders, vereint zu zweit, und beschweren sich beieinander, was für komische Typen hier zur Schule gehen.   
Irgendetwas zieht ihn zurück zur Tribüne am Lacrosse-Feld, wo er verlegen auf seine Sandwiches, bei denen er sich die Kanten abgeschnitten hat, damit es so aussieht, als würde seine Mutter sie ihm schmieren, starrt. Während sich um ihn frisch verliebte Paare küssen. Wo er sein Essen auswickelt und ganz langsam kaut, um beschäftigt zu wirken.   
Wo er den Blick auf den Platz hinter der Turnhalle hat, deren Eingang außer in den Sportstunden immer geschlossen ist. 

Wo Stiles steht und raucht. Und ihn ansieht. 

Scott weiß, dass er rübergehen könnte.   
Er könnte danach fragen, ob mit Stilinskis Bauch alles in Ordnung ist, ob er inzwischen weiß, ob er gegen Tetanus geimpft ist. Aber das sind alles ganz grässliche erste Sätze für eine Situation, in der man sich mit jemandem anfreunden will.   
Und wenn Stiles ihn ohnehin schon als Stalker bezeichnet hat, kann er ebenso gut hier sitzenbleiben und immer wieder rüberschauen. 

Die Tage sickern zäh dahin wie Regenwasser in nasse Erde. 

Es ist Freitag, als Stiles' Blick Scott wieder fixiert, als der Junge an der Turnhalle sein Handy hervorholt und ein Foto von der Tribüne, von Scott darauf, macht.   
Das Mädchen eines küssenden Pärchens, welches die obszönsten Geräusche mit den Lippen direkt neben Scott macht, wendet sich verschreckt um.  
„Der hat uns gerade fotografiert!“  
„Wer?“  
„Stilinski! Da drüben!“   
Der Junge in ihren Armen lacht;  
„Lass den Freak.“  
„Tut mir leid, aber Spanner machen mich nicht gerade an. Du weißt nicht, was der mit den Fotos macht...“  
„Was soll er denn machen?! Er ist nur neidisch, dass ihm die Mädchen nach dem Sex alle wegrennen.“  
„Und die Kerle!“ Das Mädchen kichert.   
„Kein Wunder. Weiß ja niemand, wo der schon überall dringesteckt hat. Oder wer in ihm.“ 

Die beiden stehen auf, und es ist gut so, denn es wäre das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass Scott etwas sehr Impulsives tut – nämlich ihnen seine Wasserflasche an den Kopf werfen.   
Als er damit fertig ist, den beiden zugegebenermaßen vorsichtige, aber dennoch sehr böse Blicke nachzuwerfen, und sich in Richtung Turnhalle umdreht, ist Stiles nicht mehr da. 

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	3. Regenwürmer und Lämmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. Mit einem Mal wirkt es so, als würde er Scott _sehr bewusst_ nicht anschauen.  
>  „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir uns anfreunden. Das hier ist die Idee eines Anfreundens. Du bekommst das einmonatige Probe-Abo. Hundert Prozent Stilinski.“  
> Er zeigt mit schlenkernden Bewegungen an sich hoch und runter.

[ ](http://s493.photobucket.com/user/Winoh/media/Artsy/Taxonomie2Kopie.jpg.html)

Wahrscheinlich würde es bis in die Ewigkeit genau so weitergehen.  
Eine Woche und ein darauf folgendes Wochenende lang tut es das. 

Scott beschließt am Montag darauf, in die Caféteria zurückzugehen, zurück zum Loser-Tisch.  
Kira ist da, und er ist sogar angenehm überrascht, weil er wohl in seinem Inneren nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass sie ihr Wort halten würde. Sie fragt besorgt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, weil er doch nicht da gewesen sei und dann reicht sie ihm einen Schokomuffin.  
Isaac grinst ihn schief an und bleibt einen Moment zu lang mit seinem Blick an Scott hängen. Boyds Mundwinkel zucken freundlich. Sogar Erica begrüßt ihn.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick ist alles irgendwie gut. 

Beinahe zu gut. 

Natürlich muss Scott genau jetzt Mist bauen. „Mist“ bedeutet in dem Fall, dass er sich zu auffällig verhält, wenn man es so verstehen will. Er stellt sich in der Schlange vor der Theke an und versucht halb gedankenversunken darüber, ob er Schoko- oder Erdbeermilch möchte, aus seinem über die Schulter geschlungenen Rucksack ein Taschentuch ziehen. Er hört das Klappern von Plastik auf dem Boden der Halle erst viel zu spät.  
„Was haben wir denn da?“  
Der Schüler hinter ihm bückt sich und hebt etwas vom Boden auf – Scotts Inhalator.  
Der Schüler ist Jackson Whittemore. Hinter ihm steht Leroy, der Kerl, der Stiles zuerst abgeknutscht und dann ignoriert hat.  
Panisch kramt Scott im Rucksackfach. Aber eigentlich muss er sich nichts vormachen, denn es _ist_ sein Inhalator.

Er hält zaghaft die Hand in einer bittenden Geste auf, und zugleich kann er nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was Jackson vor einer Woche mit Stiles angestellt hat. Seine Finger zittern ein bisschen.  
„Gib ihn mir zurück“, presst er hervor und ist mächtig stolz auf sich, dass seine Stimme nicht bebt. Wieso auch, denkt ein rebellischer Teil von ihm. Jackson ist genauso alt wie er, und nur unverhältnismäßig größer. Nun, etwas größer und viel muskulöser.  
Und er hält den Inhalator.  
„Ah-ah“, ruft Jackson, als Scott versucht, nach dem Plastikteil zu greifen. Er hält den Inhalator über seinen Kopf wie bei einem kleinen Kind.  
„Du kommst auch mal ohne deine Atemprothese zurecht.“ Sein Mund verzerrt sich zu einem spottendem Grinsen.  
„Oder etwa nicht?“ 

Oh Gott.  
Allein das Wissen, dass er den Inhalator nicht in der Nähe hat, treibt Scott Angstschweiß in die Schläfen. Wenn er genau jetzt und hier einen Anfall bekommt und ihn nicht benutzen kann. Wenn er nicht...  
Er hat schon lange genug so schweres Asthma, dass er genau weiß, dass eine Panikattacke alles andere als hilfreich ist. Ruhig bleiben, denkt er. Einfach atmen und ruhig bleiben.  
„Jackson, das ist nicht lustig“, ruft er.  
„Gib ihn mir zurück.“  
„Nö.“ Jackson wirft Leroy den Inhalator zu und mit den nunmehr freien Händen schubst er Scott ein klein wenig. Seine Finger drücken gegen seine Brust, und Scott muss husten.  
Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein.  
Er schnappt nach Luft.  
Dann kann er spüren, wie sich die Atemwege zusammenziehen, wie alles, was wertvollen Sauerstoff aufnehmen muss, zugeht. Schwindel überkommt ihn. Für einen Augenblick versucht er die lang antrainierte Torwarthaltung einzunehmen: Beine auseinander, die Hände auf den Oberschenkel aufstützen und der Lunge so viel Raum wie möglich geben. Doch da schubst Jackson ihn erneut, und seine Hände an Scotts Brust sind wie Beton, einengend und verschnürend. 

Ab da gibt es kein Zurück mehr.  
Die Luft will nicht mehr aus der Lunge. Scott presst sie mit Gewalt heraus, um möglichst schnell frischen Sauerstoff in die Brust zu bekommen. Alles darin wird eng und schleimig, sein Atem pfeift. Weißer Saum kriecht in sein Gesichtsfeld. Scott taumelt nach hinten gegen die Theke, schluckt und macht Schnappbewegungen mit den Lippen wie ein Fisch an Land.  
„Inhalator“, bringt er verzweifelt hervor. Seine Stimme ist ein quietschendes Flüstern.  
„Jackson!“  
„Ähm...solltest du nicht besser...?“ Leroy sieht zweifelnd aus.  
„Ach quatsch, der simuliert doch nur!“ Jackson schnalzt mit der Zunge und nimmt seinem Freund den Inhalator wieder ab.  
„Auch 'ne Art, nach Aufmerksamkeit zu suchen. Kleiner Schleimscheißer. Komm schon, hör auf damit, McCall!“ 

Aber Scott kann nicht. Da ist viel zu wenig Luft. Schwarze Punkte flirren vor seinen Augen. Entfernt bemerkt er, dass Menschen sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihn anstarren. Er taumelt gegen das Mädchen, das in der Schlange vor ihm steht. Es schaut ihn pikiert an und ruft irgendetwas, dass er ihr auf den Fuß getreten sei.  
Er fühlt seine Fingerspitzen taub werden. Seine Brust ist aus Stein. 

Dann geben seine Beine unter ihm nach. 

Er kann nicht mehr atmen. Oh Gott, er kann nicht mehr atmen. 

„Scott!“ Irgendwo knallt etwas. Über dem rasselnden, pfeifenden Geräusch seiner Lunge hört er Jackson „Au, verdammt“, schreien. Eine Hand berührt ihn an der erkalteten, verschwitzten Wange.  
Ein Gesicht erscheint verschwommen vor seinen Augen und Scott ist sich sicher, dass er halluziniert. 

„Scott!“, wiederholt Stiles sehr, sehr ernst. Seine Hand wandert von Scotts Wange über die Schulter zum Rücken. Die andere fasst nach Scotts Hand und drückt etwas zwischen seine gefühlslosen Fingerspitzen. Scott kann es nicht festhalten. Klappernd fällt der Inhalator auf den Boden.  
„Okay, schon gut, wir kriegen das hin. Ich mach das für dich, okay?“  
Stiles' Hände zittern.  
Warum tun sie das?  
„Man muss ihn schütteln, oder?“ Er fasst nach dem Inhalator und rüttelt ihn unkoordiniert hin und her.  
„Weiß irgendwer..“, fängt er an und schaut nach oben, wo sich um sie herum eine Menschentraube gebildet hat.  
„Weiß hier irgendjemand von euch verdammten Arschlöchern, wie man das macht?!“, brüllt Stilinski mit gefletschten Zähnen.  
„Gott, ich glaub's einfach nicht... So, das reicht, oder? Scott!“ 

Scott nickt, so gut er kann. Er fühlt seine Lippen inzwischen ebenso wenig wie seine Fingerspitzen, und so bemerkt er zwischen den schwarzen Flecken der Panik in seinem Gesichtsfeld erst, dass Stiles ihm den Inhalator an den Mund hält, als das Plastik gegen seine Zähne klackt. Wie eine unförmige Pranke legt Scott seine rechte Hand über Stiles' und pumpt.  
Der Medikamentennebel schießt in seine Atemwege. Endlich, endlich, wird es ein klein wenig besser, ganz so, als ob jemand den Strick um seine Brust ein bisschen gelöst hat. 

Er schließt erleichtert die Augen und bemerkt erst jetzt, dass sie tränen. Wahrscheinlich sollte ihm das peinlich sein, doch im Moment ist er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu atmen. Ein winziges Bisschen Gefühl kehrt in seine Finger zurück. Stiles legt ihm mit ungekannter Vorsicht den Inhalator in seine Hand, als wäre er eine Waffe.  
'Geh nicht weg', will Scott sagen, aber seine Stimme spielt noch immer nicht mit. Seine freie Hand greift nach Stilinski, rutscht herab zu dessen Handgelenk. 

Irgendwer fasst unter seine Arme und hebt ihn hoch auf wacklige Beine. Er blinzelt und erkennt neben sich Allison Argent und Isaac.  
„Zum Krankenzimmer“, sagt Allison.  
„Stilinski, du kommst mit!“ Und Scott möchte sie am liebsten abküssen dafür, dass sie sagt, was er meint, und wofür er keine Stimme hat. Er kann das durch das flirrende Bild vor seinen Augen nicht so gut erkennen, aber Stiles sieht nicht so aus, als ob er auch nur den Gedanken gehabt hat, wegzugehen. 

Im Büro der Krankenschwester gibt es eine Liege, auf die Allison und Stiles Scott setzen. Seine Beine baumeln nutzlos herab, aber hier kann er sich wenigstens endlich mit den Unterarmen auf den Oberschenkeln abstützen und ein klein wenig freier atmen. Er nimmt einen zweiten Stoß aus dem Inhalator und fühlt, wie seine Atemwege sich langsam wieder weiten. Das Pfeifen, wenn die Luft sich durch die winzigen Kanäle seiner Bronchien zwängen muss, hat bedeutend nachgelassen, und mit ihm die Panik.  
Blicke aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen verfolgen ihn ab dem Augenblick, in dem er wieder klar denken kann. Leroy. Jackson, der anscheinend wirklich dachte, der Anfall sei nur Show gewesen. Allison. Isaac. Stiles. 

Es will nicht so ganz in Scotts Kopf, warum Stiles hier immer noch steht. Warum er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Liege lehnt, während Allison Argent mit wachsamem Blick im Türrahmen verharrt, als die Schwester vorsichtig Scotts Shirt hochschiebt und den kalten Knopf des Stethoskops gegen seine Brust drückt.  
„Hört sich verhältnismäßig gut an für dich“, sagt sie, weil es natürlich nicht das erste Mal ist, dass sie ihn hier sitzen hat.  
„Inhalier noch ein- zwei Mal und ruh dich aus. Dann dürfte es wieder in Ordnung sein.“  
Ihr Satz wird abgeschnitten von der Schulklingel, die zum Unterricht ruft. 

Allison wirft den Kopf herum, schaut auf den Gang hinaus und blickt wieder herein.  
„Ich muss los. Gute Besserung!“ Sie wirft ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, ehe sie wie ein Wirbelwind verschwindet. 

Scott setzt sich gerade hin und wartet darauf, dass Stilinski hinter ihr hergeht. Aber während die Schwester sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzt und wahrscheinlich irgendein notwendiges Protokoll schreibt, bewegt Stiles sich keinen Zentimeter.  
Scott schluckt, und mit einem Mal ist er nicht mehr ganz so dankbar dafür, dass sein Atem wieder beinahe ungehindert geht, dass seine Stimmbänder wieder tadellos funktionieren. Weil das bedeutet, dass er etwas sagen kann. Nein; sagen _muss_. 

„Du...ähm...“, beginnt er, wenn auch etwas heiser.  
„Musst du nicht zum Unterricht?“ 

Stiles schaut ihn schräg und zweifelnd an.  
„Nope.“  
Er regt sich und mit einem Satz hopst er neben Scott auf die Liege, dass deren vier Beine unter ihnen wackeln.  
„Okay.“ Scott blinzelt, und mit einem Mal fühlt er sich so nervös, dass er besser vorsichtshalber noch einen Zug aus dem Inhalator nimmt.  
„Wieso nicht?“ 

„Weil er mir noch erzählen muss, was eigentlich passiert ist“, mischt sich die Schwester ein und schaut von ihrem Dokument auf.  
„Genau wie du.“ 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass es für solche Fälle eine Meldevorschrift gibt. Also, für Fälle, in denen man vermuten muss, dass ein Schüler nicht etwa einen Unfall hatte, sondern vorsätzlich von einem anderen Schüler verletzt wurde. Das kann man bei Jackson zwar nicht unbedingt sagen, weil er de fakto nicht persönlich den Asthmaanfall herbeigeführt hat. Indirekt wohl aber schon. Scott versucht, das Ganze in wenigen Sätzen abzuhandeln. Er mag die Aufmerksamkeit nicht.  
Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug ist, dass er vor der halben Schule heulend halb abgetreten ist. Nun wird Jackson wegen ihm zum Rektor zitiert. 

Scott weiß, was mit Leuten passiert, die dafür sorgen, dass beliebte Alpha-Schüler wie Jackson zum Rektor zitiert werden. Das nächste Mal wird Jackson warten, bis Scott die Schule verlassen hat, ehe er ihn in irgendeine Mülltonne steckt. Oder aber er fängt ihn genauso unbeobachtet ab wie Stiles.  
Angst sammelt sich bleischwer in seinem Bauch. 

Stiles wird befragt, und Scott sieht ihm von der Seite aus zu, sieht, wie der Junge seine Lippen befeuchtet und mit vielen, sehr unhöflichen Worten beschreibt, was für ein bodenloses Arschloch Jackson Whittemore ist. Aber – und inzwischen wundert das Scott kein Bisschen mehr – er verliert keine einzige Silbe darüber, dass die Wundschatten an seiner Lippe, Schläfe und Wange genauso von Jackson stammen. 

Die Krankenschwester tippt ein, was er gesagt hat und eine peinliche Stille erfüllt den Raum. Scott überbrückt sie mit einem letzten Zug aus seinem Inhalator.  
„Ich gehe es gleich melden.“ Die Frau steht auf und schiebt geschäftig noch einmal das Stethoskop unter Scotts Shirt, wahrscheinlich um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihn unbeaufsichtigt lassen kann.  
„Du bleibst hier, Stiles.“  
„Hatte nichts anderes vor“, nuschelt der schulterzuckend und lehnt sich an die Wand hinter der Liege.  
„Gut. Ich bin sofort wieder zurück. Und achja, Stiles.“  
Sie fährt im Türrahmen auf den Hacken herum und erhebt einen drohenden Zeigefinger.

„Wenn du diesmal auch nur daran _denkst_ , alle meine Mullbinden zu klauen, wickle ich dich eigenhändig in die nächste Fuhre ein, bis du aussiehst wie Tutanchamun!“ 

Die Gummisohlen ihrer Schuhe quietschen auf dem frisch gebohnerten Boden des Schulganges, als sie sich entfernt. Scott fragt sich, ob die Frau Stiles so gut kennt, weil er schon öfter zusammengeschlagen wurde oder weil er jemanden zusammengeschlagen hat.  
Aber letztlich ist es auch egal. 

Weil Scott keine Angst mehr vor dem Jungen hat. Wenn da jemals richtige Angst war. 

Weil Stiles Stilinski auch nur so ein Schaumschläger ist. Wenn auch von der guten Sorte. 

Leise seufzend und unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass er zum ersten Mal seit der letzten halben Stunde wieder normal atmen kann, lehnt Scott sich neben Stiles an die Wand.  
Er betrachtet seine Hände und den Inhalator in seinem Schoß, blinzelt aus den Augenwinkeln halb herüber und traut sich dennoch nicht so ganz, den Kopf umzuwenden.

„Danke“, sagt er leise.  
„Das war...ziemlich cool.“ 

Stiles prustet.  
„Alter, das war ziemlich lebensrettend, wie ich das sehe.“  
Er legt den Kopf schief und fährt sich über die Haarstoppeln. 

„Nein, wirklich. Danke.“ 

Scott sieht ihn nun endlich an, weil das hier alles ziemlich lächerlich wird. Stiles guckt ihm mit perplex halb geöffneten Lippen entgegen, ehe er den Blick abwendet. 

„Schon okay“, nuschelt er und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Überschlag dich nicht, McCall.“ 

Er zieht die Knie an seine Brust heran. Seine Schuhe sehen zerschlissen aus und noch immer staubig von letzter Woche. Dass er mit den Sohlen auf der Liege steht, scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern. 

„Es ist nur...“ Scott zögert ein klein wenig.  
„Ich dachte, dir sei alles und jeder egal.“  
Er lächelt sofort entschuldigend.  
Dafür kann er nichts – es ist ein Mechanismus, den er in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hat, um Konflikten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wendet ihn ja selbst oft genug an, wenn es um Erica oder Isaac geht, und für einen kurzen Augenblick rechnet er auch halb damit, von Stilinski einen auf den Deckel zu bekommen. 

Aber der Junge schaut ihn nur mit leicht geröteten Wangen an.  
Ein Wort blubbert tief aus seinem Kopf hoch: Niedlich. Er versucht schnell, es zur Seite zu schieben, weil es vollkommen unpassend ist.

Doch Stiles haut ihn nicht. Er zuckt nur hilflos mit den Schultern. 

„Du hast mir auch geholfen“, sagt er schwach.  
„Jetzt sind wir quitt. Karma ist ein Arschloch, weißt du. Am Ende werde ich sonst als Regenwurm oder sowas wiedergeboren. Außerdem...“ Er fummelt kurz an seinem Hemd herum und sieht ein klein wenig verloren aus.  
„...Mann, außerdem bist du ganz blau angelaufen. Du solltest dich nicht von Wichsern wie Jackson herumschubsen lassen.“ 

„Das sagt sich so leicht“, entgegnet Scott seufzend. Durch sein Shirt wird sein Rücken langsam von der Betonwand kalt. 

„Er ist viel stärker als ich, und hey, ich _bin_ ein Regenwurm in dieser Schule.“ 

„Alter, du bist kein Regenwurm.“ Stiles knufft ihn in die Schulter. 

Es ist ein Moment, in dem Scott für den Lidschlag einer Sekunde innehalten muss, weil es das erste Mal ist, dass Stiles ihn anfasst, ohne dass er eigentlich müsste.  
„Du bist ein Lamm.“ 

„Dann sind Jackson und die anderen das Wolfsrudel. Lämmer haben keine Chance gegen Wölfe.“ 

„Okay, diese Metapher ist absolut behämmert, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, benutze ich sie: Dann musst du selbst ein Wolf werden, Kumpel. So einfach sieht das aus.“ 

Scott lacht leise durch die Nase:  
„Du bist doch auch keiner.“ 

Das bringt ihm ein zweites Schulternzucken ein.  
„Mag sein. Die sind ja auch uncool.“ 

'Hast du dich deswegen verprügeln lassen letzte Woche?', möchte Scott fragen, aber er verkneift es sich, weil er die Ahnung hat, dass er seinen Gegenüber damit wieder in die Flucht schlagen würde.  
Wenn er eines bisher gelernt hat, dann dass Stiles nicht gerne über sich redet. Und wenn, zieht er es vor, sich zu beleidigen. 

„Hör mal“, sagt er stattdessen, weil er befürchtet, dass es gesagt werden muss; weil er, wenn sich ihre Wege nun höchstwahrscheinlich wieder trennen, möchte, dass die Dinge möglichst geklärt sein sollen.  
„Tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Also, dass ich dich festgehalten habe.“  
Er fühlt sein Gesicht heiß werden. Es ist die gleiche Art von Verlegenheit, die er damals, als er Stiles beim Knutschen beobachtet hat, empfand. Die Scham darüber, den persönlichen Raum eines Fremden so eingenommen zu haben.  
„Es war der Schock, und du warst da und hattest meinen Inhalator und...ähm... Entschuldigung.“ 

Irgendetwas passiert. 

Scott kann es fühlen an der Art, mit der Stilinski ihn ganz langsam ansieht, mit der die hellbraunen Augen ihn mustern, als wären sie die Linsen einer Computerkamera, als würde Stiles ihn scannen und durchsuchen und auswerten. Doch dann blinzelt der Junge und zurück bleibt ein unlesbarer Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen. 

„Weißt du was“, sagt Stiles.  
„Du kannst mich anfassen, wann immer du willst.“ 

– 

 

Scott schlägt sich durch die restlichen beiden Schulstunden des Tages und ist sehr verwirrt von allem, was heute passiert ist. Davon, was Jackson getan hat, was Allison für ihn getan hat. Und vor allem davon, was Stiles gesagt hat.  
Okay, das kann ein Witz gewesen sein.  
Hat Stiles nicht auch vorher anzügliche Witze ihm gegenüber gemacht?  
Wahrscheinlich ist es seine Art, mit zwischenmenschlichen Dingen umzugehen. 

Als er nach Mathe aus dem Schultor tritt, steht Stiles vor dem Gebäude gegen sein Fahrrad gelehnt, den Rucksack über eine Schulter geworfen (und halboffen, so dass mehrere halb zerknüllte Papierblätter rausschauen) und raucht.  
Scott bleibt in gebührendem Abstand vor ihm stehen. 

„Hallo nochmal...“, sagt er wenig intelligent. 

„Hi.“ Stiles klemmt die glühende Kippe zwischen seine Lippen. Für einen kurzen Moment folgt Scott den Bewegungen mit dem Blick. Nicht, dass er irgendwelche Präferenzen für Zigaretten hätte (Rauchen wäre so ziemlich die beknackteste Idee, auf die er kommen könnte), aber die Art, wie sie zwischen Stiles' geschwungenen Lippen hängt, ist auf eine merkwürdige Weise ablenkend.

„Du ähm...stehst vor meinem Rad“, sagt Scott schließlich vorsichtig.

„Was du nicht sagst.“ Der Junge kramt mit der nunmehr freien Hand einen kleinen, süßen Schlüsselbund hervor.

„Einfacher Grund, Scotty: Du fährst bei mir mit.“ 

Scott fühlt seinen Mund aufklappen, noch bevor sämtliche Instanzen in seinem Gehirn quietschend stehenbleiben und _Moment. Was?!_ schreien. Er schließt ihn wieder, dann macht er ihn wieder auf.  
„Äh...wieso?“ 

„Weil du heute beinahe den Löffel abgegeben hättest und dich schonen solltest.“ Stiles stößt sich von dem Fahrrad ab und wedelt mit übertriebenen Bewegungen mit den Schlüsseln.  
„Das verdient einen Ritt in meiner Kiste.“ 

Scott hebt die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich habe dauernd Asthmaanfälle“, weicht er aus;  
„Das war nichts Besonderes.“ 

„Na fein. Dann eben der offensichtliche Grund: Deine Reifen sind zerstochen.“ 

„Was?!“ Jetzt hat er es laut gerufen.  
Tatsächlich. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellt Scott fest, dass beide Radschläuche platt sind.  
Irgendwer hat mit etwas langem und sehr scharfem Schlitze hineingeritzt. Wobei Scott eigentlich weiß, mit wessen Namen er 'irgendwer' zu ersetzen hat.  
„Oh mann... meine Mom bringt mich um.“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. 

Stiles nimmt die Zigarette aus dem Mund und lässt sie auf den Asphalt fallen. Er tritt sie mit der Sohle seiner Chucks aus.  
„Du brauchst nur zwei neue Schläuche, das ist alles. Na, komm schon.“ 

Für einen Moment sieht es aus, als wollte er nach Scotts Jackenärmel fassen, aber dann scheint er es sich doch anders zu überlegen. Im Grunde hat er Recht. Nach dem heutigen Tag hat Scott keine Lust, sein Rad nach Hause zu schieben. Also lässt er es stehen und trottet vorsichtig hinter Stiles her. 

Im allgemeinen Schulschlussgewimmel spürt er Blicke auf sich. Es ist kein Wunder. Es fällt natürlich auf, wenn jemand mit Stiles, der bekannt ist wie ein bunter Hund, mitgeht. Stiles, der sonst immer alleine durch das Bild trottet. Von drüben auf dem Parkplatz sieht er Jackson neben dessen schwarzem Porsche stehen und ihm Todesblicke zuwerfen. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob der Kerl ihn sich gegriffen hätte, wenn Stiles nicht da gewesen wäre.  
Angst trieft ihm den Rücken herunter. 

– 

Der blaue Jeep springt röchelnd an und gleitet unter Getöse aus der Parklücke. Das Auto ist selbst ein klein wenig wie Stiles: Auffällig, irgendwie merkwürdig und zumindest äußerlich ziemlich abgefuckt. Aber auf der offenen Straße läuft der Motor ruhiger. Die Kupplung knarrt und Stiles legt die Gänge mit zärtlicher Hektik, die wahrscheinlich typisch für jemanden mit ADHS sind, in das leise röhrende Getriebe.

Es ist nett, den Weg, den Scott sich sonst mit dem Rad abstrampelt, so schnell dahinzurauschen. 

Was ihn jedoch heillos irritiert, ist die Tatsache, dass er Stiles nicht den Weg beschreiben muss. 

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?“, fragt er ängstlich, als der Jeep mit einem Ruck vor seinem Haus zum Stehen kommt und zischt, als wäre er erleichtert. 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern:  
„Hab mich in der Schule ins Sekretariat geschlichen und in deiner Akte nachgeguckt.“  
Dann, als er Scotts fassungsloses Gesicht sieht, zieht er den rechten Mundwinkel hoch und lacht durch die Nase.  
„Nein, Mann. Ich bin dir neulich mal gefolgt.“ 

„Okay“, entgegnet Scott gedehnt, während er sich abschnallt.  
„Irgendwie beruhigt mich das nicht sonderlich.“ 

„Halt die Luft an, das war nicht mit Absicht. Ich war auf dem Heimweg und hab dich vorne in der Straße einbiegen sehen, das ist alles. Warum sollte man hier einbiegen, wenn man nicht hier wohnt. Es war ein blinder Schuss und zufällig ein Volltreffer, okay?“ 

Dann umfasst er das Lenkrad hektisch;  
„Moment! Ich hab 'halt die Luft an' gesagt, oder? Das meinte ich nicht. Atme, okay?!“ 

Scott blinzelt;  
„Hab nicht aufgehört damit.“ Und er schüttelt eifrig den Kopf. 

„Okay. Sehr gut.“ Stiles lässt sich tiefer in den Autositz sinken.  
„Atmen ist gut. Weitermachen.“ 

Als Scott sich aus dem Auto windet, spürt er, dass er lachen muss darüber. Er macht es allerdings ganz leise, weil er es sich sonst nicht traut. Siles wirkt nicht wie jemand, der gerne ausgelacht wird. 

„Danke für's Mitnehmen“, sagt er höflich und lächelt.  
„Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns dann.“ _Irgendwann_ wahrscheinlich. 

„Jo.“ Stiles grinst schief. 

Er startet den Motor erst wieder, als Scott an der Haustür ist und nach seinen Schlüsseln fummelt. 

– 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass _irgendwann_ am nächsten Morgen ist. 

Scott ist extra früher aufgestanden, um rechtzeitig den Schulbus zu erwischen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er das Auto seiner Mutter ohnehin nicht bekommen würde, um zur Schule zu fahren, hat er sich vorgenommen, sein Möglichstes zu tun, damit sie nicht mitbekommt, was gestern geschehen ist. Zu dem Plan gehört, zu vertuschen, dass sein Fahrrad derzeit verdammt unbrauchbar ist. 

Aber als er unten in der Küche sitzt und seinen Kakao ausgetrunken hat, hört er draußen vor dem Haus ein Auto hupen. Mehrmals, und das sehr penetrant. 

Als er den Kopf halb zum Fenster herausstreckt, schlägt er ihn sich vor Verwunderung um ein Haar am Rahmen an. 

Stiles sitzt mit einer zerfledderten Zeitung hinter dem Steuer und schaut so beiläufig auf, als würde er einem seit Jahren zementierten Ritual folgen, als Scott zaghaft die Beifahrertür öffnet und umständlich auf den Sitz klettert. 

Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. 

„Morgen“, sagt er mit heiserer Stimme, die suggeriert, dass er eben erst aufgewacht ist.  
Im Autoradio läuft _Heat of the Moment_.  
„Rise and shine, Sammy!“ 

Scott zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen:  
„Was?“ 

„Okay, du hast offenbar nie _Supernatural_ gesehen. Das mit der Freundschaft muss ich mir ernsthaft nochmal überlegen.“ 

Stiles dreht den Zündschlüssel und über dem Rattern des erwachenden Motors pfeffert er die Zeitung über seine Schulter, wo in einem unordentlichen Haufen jede Menge Kram liegt. Zielbewusst greift Stiles hinein und fischt zwei kleine Kartons hervor, die er Scott in den Schoß wift.  
„Fahrradschläuche. Werkzeug hab ich auch irgendwo da drin.“ 

Es ist Dienstagmorgen kurz nach halb acht. Scott hat aber bereits das Gefühl, dass ihn dieser Tag unendlich überfordert. 

„Warte mal“, sagt er, die rechte Hand vorsichtig erhoben, während Stiles den Jeep in Bewegung setzt.  
„Du...Ich...Wir...ähm.“ Gott, wie soll er das sagen, ohne dass es unfreundlich klingt? Und wieso ist das immer eines seiner größten Probleme – dass er Angst hat, falsch verstanden zu werden?  
„Ich merke, Eloquenz ist deine ganz besondere Stärke“, erwidert Stiles, bevor Scott seine Gedanken irgendwie ordnen kann. Er schaut auf die Straße und hat eine Augenbraue erhoben.  
„Sorry“, murmelt Scott und lässt den Kopf hängen.  
„Es ist nur...Wieso auf einmal?“  
„Wieso was?“  
„Wieso holst du mich ab? Und kaufst Fahrradschläuche? Wieso...“ Er deutet hilflos abwechselnd auf sich und Stiles. 

Der zuckt mit den Schultern. Mit einem Mal wirkt es so, als würde er Scott _sehr bewusst_ nicht anschauen. 

„Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass wir uns anfreunden. Das hier ist die Idee eines Anfreundens. Du bekommst das einmonatige Probe-Abo. Hundert Prozent Stilinski.“ Er zeigt mit schlenkernden Bewegungen an sich hoch und runter. 

Scott guckt ihn überrascht an.  
Für einen Augenblick weiß er nicht, was er sagen soll. Vielleicht, weil ein Teil von ihm damit gerechnet hat, dass Stiles irgendetwas Gehässiges sagen würde. 

„Woah“, ist alles, was er sagen kann, und dann fühlt er ein glückliches Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln ziehen.  
„Wirklich?“  
Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das angestellt hat, aber direkt mit Stiles zu tun zu haben ist _definitiv_ besser, als ihm durch Schulgänge hinterherzuschleichen oder nur für doofe Schulprojekte neben ihm sitzen zu dürfen. 

Stiles legt den Jeep in eine enge Kurve und schaut Scott für einen Moment zweifelnd an. Und vielleicht muss Scott wirklich an der Kunstfertigkeit seiner Worte arbeiten, weil klar ist, wie klug Stiles ist, und wie dumm er dagegen wirken muss. 

„Knips die Supernova wieder aus, McCall, es gibt dafür einen Haufen Nachteile“, belehrt sein frischgebackener Freund ihn.  
Mit der linken Hand lenkt er das Auto weiter, während er beim Aufzählen mit der rechten einen langen Finger nach dem anderen abspreizt:  
„Erstens: Du wirst ein Aussätziger sein, weil du mit dem Oberfreak rumhängst. Zweitens: Ich bin immer noch der Freund, vor dem dich deine Mum warnt. Drittens: Ich bin immer noch ein Arschloch und das wird sich auch nicht ändern.“ 

„Das ist kein Problem“, entgegnet Scott glücklich;  
„Ich bin selbst ein Aussätziger, meine Mom warnt mich vor niemandem und wenn du dich selbst so definierst, obwohl du gestern prima erste Hilfe bei einer Asthmaattacke geleistet hast, dann kann ich damit mehr als gut leben.“ 

In der Ferne kommt die Schule in Sicht und Stiles knabbert auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Es ist ein wenig so, als wüsste er für kurzen Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also versucht Scott, die Stille zu füllen;  
„Ich meine nur...warum ausgerechnet jetzt?“

Es scheint nicht zu helfen. Er schimpft im Gedanken mit sich selbst. Was für ein holpriger Start. Klasse, McCall. Mach eine Beziehung kaputt, noch bevor sie richtig angefangen hat. Pfft.  
Mit etwas zu viel Schwung bugsiert Stiles den Jeep in eine Parklücke, stellt den Motor ab und zuckt dann erneut mit den Schultern.  
„Weil dich die bösen Wölfe dissen. Ich mag ja kein Beispiel an Mustergültigkeit sein, aber ich hab' Spaß daran, Wölfe mit Dreck zu bewerfen.“ 

– 

Das Merkwürdige ist, dass Scott in seinem Kopf nicht so ganz versteht, was Stiles damit gemeint hat, dass sich in seiner Brust aber ein ganz seltsam warmes Gefühl einnistet. Natürlich kann er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, aber wenn er sich Stiles' wirres Zeug einigermaßen übersetzt, heißt es, dass der ihn vor Jackson und anderen bösen Buben beschützen möchte. 

Scott kann sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm das jemals zuvor passiert ist. 

Seine letzten richtigen Freundschaften hatte er in der Grundschule. Sie endeten jäh damit, dass seine Freunde weggezogen sind oder auf weiter entfernte Mittelschulen gingen. Irgendwann erstarben E-Mail-Koversationen, Sms blieben unbeantwortet und Scott konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, noch einmal nachzufragen. Er mag es nicht, sich anderen Menschen aufzudrängen.  
Und irgendwie muss er den Moment verpasst haben, in dem andere Leute ihre Pubertät betreten und trotz Pickel und seltsamen Wachstumsschüben irgendwie gut ankommen. Vielleicht hat er einen geheimen Kurs verpasst, in dem man einen zur Seite nimmt und ihm das Geheimnis des Beliebtseins einflüstert. Womöglich war er da gerade auf der Toilette. 

Stiles ist unauffindbar in der Mittagspause, und nach der zweiten Runde, in der Scott durch das gesamte Schulgebäude und über den Sportplatz läuft und ihn nicht findet, kommt er zu dem vorübergehenden Schluss, dass Stiles es sich mit dem Freundschafts-Abo vielleicht doch anders überlegt hat. 

Doch dann wartet dieser nach der Schule wieder neben Scotts Fahrrad und hilft ihm, beide Reifen zu flicken, als wäre das die größte Selbstverständlichkeit auf Erden. Es dauert Ewigkeiten, weil es keiner von ihnen jemals getan hat, und sie müssen zwischendurch drei Mal nach einer Anleitung im Internet googeln, und sie fluchen und Stiles ritzt sich mit einem Schraubenschlüssel, den er eigentlich gar nicht benutzen sollte, den Zeigefinger auf. Aber sie schaffen es.  
Scott bedauert es beinahe, dass er mit dem Rad nach Hause fährt, nicht in einem hellblauen Jeep. 

Stiles findet ihn am Tag danach morgens vor der Schule wieder. Genau genommen parkt er direkt neben den Fahrradständern, kommt zu Scott herübergeschlendert und steckt sich in Seelenruhe eine Zigarette an, nachdem er seinen verschorften Finger ableckt und albern die Windrichtung prüft um sich offensichtlich zu vergewissern, dass Scott den Rauch nicht abbekommt.  
Er sagt: „Gib mir mal dein Handy“, und als Scott nach dem Warum fragt, schnalzt er mit der Zunge:  
„Gib's mir einfach.“  
Scott bekommt es zurück mit einem neuen Kontakt in seinem Adressbuch.  
Er fühlt sich ein bisschen schwindlig vor angenehmer Aufregung, als er diesen anklingelt und zu Stiles sagt: „Und hier ist meine Nummer.“ 

– 

Die Leute gucken. 

Wenn man darauf trainiert ist, Blicke fremder Menschen sofort auf sich zu spüren, ist es die Hölle. 

Gott, wie die Leute gucken.  
Manche beobachten ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, wenn er mit Stiles die Schulflure entlang läuft.  
Wieder andere starren ihn unverhohlen mit halb geöffneten Mündern an.  
Einige tuscheln sogar. 

Es macht Scott auf schmerzliche Weise darauf aufmerksam, wie unauffällig er davor eigentlich gewesen sein muss. Noch nie haben ihn so viele Menschen auf einmal angeschaut (ausgenommen neulich, als er in der Caféteria keine Luft mehr bekommen hat). Es bringt ihm bei, dass jemand wie Stiles, der nicht Fisch und nicht Fleisch ist, in ihren Augen noch weniger wert ist, weil jemand, der sich mit ihm abgibt, in seiner sozialen Stellung prompt (noch) tiefer sinkt.  
Es ist kein Wunder, dass Leroy ihn vollkommen ignoriert hat, wenn er ihm nicht gerade seine Zunge in den Rachen geschoben hat. 

Natürlich bemerkt Stiles es. Scott ist sich sicher, dass der Junge ebenso feine Sensoren dafür hat wie er selbst.  
„Ich hab dich gewarnt“, sagt er irgendwann, als sie von Wirtschaft zu Chemie wechseln.  
„Du kannst jederzeit aussteigen.“  
Und es ist eines der ernsthaften Dinge, die er dieser Tage von sich gibt. 

Scott senkt den Kopf und presst die Zähne zusammen.  
„Ich werd' mich dran gewöhnen“, gibt er zurück, und als Mister Harris einige Minuten später Gruppenarbeiten ankündigt, nimmt Scott kommentarlos seine Sachen und setzt sich neben Stiles.  
Er erntet den Ausdruck von Überraschung vom Lehrer und ein sarkastisches Kopfschütteln von Stiles, der dann aber sofort seine Hefter und Blätter auf dem Tisch zur Seite schiebt. 

Es ist nicht so, dass es nicht anstrengend wäre. Die erste Woche nach Beginn der sich vorsichtig anbahnenden Freundschaft fällt Scott jeden Abend vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett. Stiles ist niemals offen unfreundlich oder ablehnend, doch es erschöpft Scott, dass er nie so ganz weiß, woran er bei ihm ist. Das war zuvor, als er ihm einfach nur nachgespannert hat, bedeutend einfacher. Da hat es keine direkte Interaktion gegeben.  
Aber unter allem, was Stiles tut und sagt, liegt diese seltsame Habachtstellung, die sich wie ein Drücken auf der Brust anfühlt, wie ein ganz, ganz leichter, sich anbahnender Asthmaanfall. Als würde Stiles ohne Worte sagen: 'Du willst mich eh nicht, du wirst schon sehen. Mach nur einen Fehler und das war's'. 

Womöglich ist Stiles in Sachen Freundschaft ebenso aus der Übung gekommen wie er selbst. 

Die eigentliche Frage ist, warum er sich das hier dann eigentlich antut.

– 

Heather überrascht Scott nach der letzten Stunde an seinem Spind, als er seine Bücher für das Wochenende sortiert.  
Der Gang ist beinahe ausgestorben, was bedeutet, dass er so tief in Gedanken versunken sein muss, dass er sie einfach ausgeblendet hat. 

„Scott, richtig?“, fragt sie in die Stille hinein und er springt vor Schreck einen halben Meter rückwärts, direkt in die Wand aus Spinden, so dass es nur so rumpelt und kracht. 

„Ah...richtig“, murmelt er atemlos.  
„Gott, sorry. Ich hab dich nicht kommen hören.“ 

„Tut mir leid.“ Sie lächelt entschuldigend und bückt sich, um sein Chemiebuch aufzuheben, von dem er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er es hat fallenlassen.

„Ich wollte nur...hm... wie frage ich das, ohne dass es unhöflich klingt.“ Sie beißt sich schief grinsend auf die Unterlippe und wirft ihre blonden Haare über die Schulter.

„Ach, frag nur“, sagt Scott, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, was sie eventuell will.  
„Mir geht’s immer genau so.“

„Wirklich? Ach, was für eine Erleichterung!“  
Okay, das war womöglich das falsche Signal, denn das Mädchen tritt plötzlich heran und Scott kann nicht zurückweichen, denn da ist eine Wand aus Metallschränken hinter ihm.

„Du bist Stiles' Neuer, oder?“  
Sie hält ihm das Buch hin. Scott nimmt es und drückt es gegen seine Brust.

„Ich...hä? Neuer?“

Es vergeht eine Sekunde, bis er begreift, was sie eigentlich meint.  
„Oh, du meinst Liebhaber.“ Und sofort bildet sich ein Klumpen heiß wie glühende Kohlen in seinem Bauch, und er weiß nicht einmal, warum. Vielleicht auch, weil das Wort _Liebhaber_ das blödeste ist, was er hätte wählen können.  
„Ich will mich nicht einmischen“, sagt Heather in seine wirren Gedanken hinein.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich... Es ist nur so, dass du ein echt lieber Kerl zu sein scheinst und es nicht verdient hättest, wenn...nun ja.“  
Scott blinzelt verwirrt.  
„Wenn was?“, fragt er leise.  
„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“

Er kann nicht atmen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Kurz, nur kurz. Das hat mit Asthma nichts zu tun. Es ist nur so, dass er Angst hat vor der Antwort. 

„Nichts“, wehrt sie ab.  
„Wirklich. Er ist ganz toll. Es ist nur...er vertreibt die Menschen immer, weißt du. Er ist nicht beziehungsfähig. Und ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr. Ich dachte, ich erspare dir den ganzen Stress und so.“  
Sie schaut ihn nicht an und winkt plötzlich ab, beginnt, von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.  
„Okay, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Tut mir echt leid.“ 

„Schon okay“, erwidert Scott, als sie sich umdreht und sich anschickt, zu gehen.  
„Das ist nett von dir. Aber ich bin nicht sein Freund. Also...nicht so. Ich bin nur _ein_ Freund. Ein Kumpel.“ 

Heather geht gar nicht mehr darauf ein. Sie macht eine abwehrende, beschämte Handbewegung und geht. 

– 

Die Sache ist die, dass Scott sich genau vorstellen kann, was sie meint, denn er spürt es ja selbst.  
Aber es ist nichts, worüber er sich Gedanken machen muss, denn immerhin will er nicht mit Stiles ins Bett. Er will ihm auch nicht seine Zunge in den Hals stecken. Also, glaubt er zumindest.  
Den gesamten Abend fragt er sich, ob es schlimmer ist, wenn statt seiner Mutter ihn Mitschüler vor Stiles warnen. 

Was, wenn Stiles tatsächlich richtig kriminell ist?  
Was, wenn er mehr als sein Adderall verkauft, wenn er abends in dunklen Gassen herumhängt und durchsichtige Plastiktütchen mit graugrünem Zeug gegen Geld eintauscht? 

Scott denkt genau zehn Sekunden darüber nach.  
„Egal“, sagt er laut in die Stille seines Zimmers hinein. 

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Schule betritt, fliegt sein neuer Freund förmlich auf ihn zu.  
„Scott, du _musst_ ganz schnell mitkommen!“ Sein Mund ist freudig aufgerissen, seine Augen leuchten aufgeregt.  
„Wieso, was ist los?“  
„Wirst du sehen, komm schon, Alter, komm!“ 

Stiles fasst nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her. 

Hinter dem Schulgebäude, auf dem Platz, an dem die Busse für die Nacht zwischengeparkt werden, hat sich bereits eine Menschentraube gebildet. Stiles schiebt sich mit erhobenem Ellenbogen der freien Hand durch die Schülermasse, und es hat zum ersten Mal einen positiven Effekt, dass ihn offenbar niemand so gut leiden mag, denn die Leute lassen ihn tatsächlich mit genervten Gesichtsausdrücken durch. Drei Polizeibeamte stehen vor der Menschenmenge und unter ihnen ist Sheriff Stilinski. Scott bemerkt ihn kaum, weil ihn die Ansicht, die ihm der leere Schulbus vor ihm bietet, in sofortige Schockstarre versetzt. 

Das gesamte Innere des Wagens ist blutbeschmiert. 

Es klebt schwarzrot an den Scheiben, auf den Sitzen, an der Tür. Außen sind fünfspurige Kratzer an der gelben Buswand, hübsch parallel wie Notenlinien. Sein erster Gedanke ist, dass es ein Grizzly gewesen sein muss. Nur die haben so riesige Tatzen. Scott schluckt. In Kalifornien aber gibt es keine Grizzlybären. Hier gibt es außer Pumas und Kojoten überhaupt nichts mehr, was irgendwie gefährlich sein könnte. 

Nein, das ist nicht wahr.  
Es gibt immer irgendwo wahnsinnige Menschen. 

Er schluckt schwer und bemerkt erst dann, dass er noch immer Stiles' Hand hält, nein, dass er sich geradezu an ihn klammert, die Finger mit seinen verschränkt, und die andere Hand an seinem Arm, als würde ein Teil von ihm Stiles sofort von diesem Ort wegziehen wollen.  
„Hey, alles gut“, hört er seinen Freund flüstern.  
„Guck dir das an, das ist doch der Hammer.“ Und es ist Scott für kurze Zeit ein Rätsel, wie Stiles gleichzeitig beruhigend einen Arm um seine Schulter legen und vor Aufregung rote Wangen bekommen kann.  
„Ich frage mich, wessen Überreste da drinnen am Inventar kleben.“ 

Als würde das Universum seine Frage beantworten wollen, gerät das Innere des Busses in Bewegung. Die zerschrammte Tür vorne beim Fahrer klappt auf und drei Rettungssanitäter bugsieren einen großen, blutigen Klumpen ins Freie. Für eine Sekunde sieht es so aus, als sei der Mann tot. Doch seine Lippen zittern, obwohl er ganz offenbar nicht wirklich bei Sinnen ist. Ein paar Schüler schrecken zurück. Andere zücken ihre Handys und machen Fotos.  
Unter dem Blut und den Wunden blitzen Reste der Uniform des Opfers hervor. Es ist ein Busfahrer, und auch wenn Scott seinen Namen nicht weiß, kann er sich an den Mann von Regentagen, an denen er mit dem Bus zur Schule fährt, erinnern.  
„Es tut mir leid“, wimmert der Mann leise, als sie ihn auf eine Trage legen und festgurten.  
„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid.“

„Was machst du denn hier?“ Von links neben sich hört Scott eine weitere Stimme, und als er von dem Verletzten aufsieht, steht dort Sheriff Stilinski, und er begreift, dass der Mann nicht mit ihm gesprochen hat.  
„Was?“ Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Du bist in meiner Schule. Wo ich um diese Uhrzeit auch sein muss. Sorry Dad, ich weiß, es ist verdammt unfair, mich auch während deiner Arbeit zu ertragen.“ Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du hast Unterricht, also was machst du hier?“ 

Stiles rollt mit den Augen und Scott spürt mit einem Mal eine unglaubliche Spannung im Arm um seinen Nacken.  
„Ich zeige meinem besten Freund, was mein Daddy so arbeitet. Tag der offenen Tür sozusagen.“ Stiles klopft Scott sachte auf die Brust.

Der Blick des Sheriffs gleitet über Scott, etwas zerstreut, dann schärfer. Dann zieht der Mann die Augenbrauen zusammen und richtet den Zeigefinger auf ihn.  
„Du bist doch Melissas Junge, oder?“  
„Äh ja. Hallo Mister Stilinski.“ Nervös hebt Scott die Hand.  
„Ich wusste nicht..“ Der Sheriff scheint nach Worten zu suchen. Er stemmt eine Hand in die Hüfte und für einen Augenblick denkt Scott darüber nach, dass dieser Mann mit den dunkelblonden Haaren und den hellblauen Augen so gar nicht aussieht wie Stiles.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch kennt.“ 

„Tun wir aber“, schaltet Stiles sich ein. Seine Worte sind kühl und hart.  
„Ich hab ihn erpresst, sich mit mir abzugeben, weißt du. Mit vorgehaltenem Messer. Weil ich ja sonst keine Freunde finde.“ 

„Stiles...nicht jetzt, nicht hier.“ Der Sheriff seufzt, und Scott weiß nicht, wie dieses unendlich seltsame Gespräch weiter verlaufen wäre, wenn der Mann auf der Trage nicht plötzlich in eine sitzende Position geschossen wäre und wie am Spieß geschrien hätte.  
Er zuckt zusammen und klammert sich instinktiv ein wenig mehr an Stiles, und Stiles legt die Hand dort auf seiner Brust ab, wie sie eben noch geklopft hat.  
Der Sheriff sieht sich erschrocken um, dann wedelt er die Jungen mit den Händen weg;

„Geht zum Unterricht. Das gilt übrigens für euch alle!“ Er schaut über Stiles und Scott hinweg und vor ihm regen sich unruhig die anderen schaulustigen Schüler.  
„Komm, lass uns gehen“, sagt Scott.  
Als er Stiles sanft hinter sich herzieht, berührt seine Schulter versehentlich die von Allison Argent.

Sie sieht ihn nicht einmal. Ihr Blick ist nach vorne auf den Bus und den halbtoten Fahrer gerichtet. Neben ihr steht Kira Yukimura und knabbert nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, hört Scott sie noch sagen, und dann geraten die Mädchen außer Reichweite. 

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	4. Voreingenommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ja, ich meine...“ Allison beugt sich vorsichtig vor und schaut sie alle nacheinander an. Es kribbelt ein wenig in dem Moment, in dem ihr Blick an Scott hängenbleibt.  
> „..ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass es aussieht wie ein Tier, aber gleichzeitig auch so, als ob ein Mensch das getan haben könnte?“  
> „Pff“, macht Stiles und seine Fingerspitzen fahren vorsichtig über das Sandwich.  
> „Vielleicht war's ja ein Werwolf. Rarrr.“

[ ](http://s493.photobucket.com/user/Winoh/media/Artsy/Taxonomie3Kopie.jpg.html)

Er kann seine Gedanken nicht ordnen.  
Ausgerechnet heute veranstaltet Mister Harris in Chemie keine Gruppenarbeit, so dass er keinen Vorwand findet, sich neben Stiles zu setzen. Er schaut ab und zu nach hinten in die letzte Reihe, wo der Junge sich wie gewohnt komplett ausbreitet. Er kann aber seinen Blick nicht einfangen, weil Stiles die gesamte Zeit nach unten auf das Chaos seiner Hefte und Bücher schaut. Was seltsam und untypisch für ihn ist.  
Vielleicht kann auch er seine Gedanken nicht ordnen?

Die Mittagspause kommt, und Scott findet Stiles erst hinter der Turnhalle an seinem üblichen Raucherort. Was seltsam ist, denn er hat fest damit gerechnet, dass sie gemeinsam essen würden. 

„Was machst du hier?“

Der plötzlich abweisende Tonfall in der Stimme des Jungen jagt Scott einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Ich hab dich gesucht?“, antwortet er zaghaft. 

Stiles steht mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt, so dass er mit der Schuhsohle gegen das Weiß der Turnhalle tritt. Zwischen seinen Lippen hängt eine Zigarette, und irgendwie wäre alles, was jetzt fehlt, nur ein Cowboyhut, den Stiles sich tief in die Stirn zieht. Und nun ja, Sporen an den Schuhen. 

„Mein Alter war's, hab ich Recht?“, sagt er auf einmal und sieht Scott unbarmherzig an.  
„Hat er dir irgendwas versprochen? Hat er dir Geld gegeben?“  
„Häh?“, macht Scott. Er hat nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Stiles da von ihm möchte. Geld wofür? Was sollte der Sheriff von ihm wollen? 

Stiles schüttelt bitter den Kopf und nimmt einen tiefen Zug, ehe er die Kippe fallenlässt und zertritt.  
„Komm schon, du kannst ehrlich sein. Ich werde dich auch nicht verhauen.“

Für einen Moment bleibt die Zeit stehen. Scott spürt, wie die Luft in seiner Kehle stockt. Aber er ist zu erschrocken, um sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob das ein Anzeichen für einen Anfall ist. Er kann nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hat. 

„Warum?“, entgegnet er tonlos und tritt einen Schritt zurück.  
„Was hab ich denn gemacht?“

Stiles folgt ihm und befeuchtet seine Lippen. Scott versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Ist das das Ende der einmonatigen Probe-Freundschaft? War er vorhin zu uncool? Hat er Stiles geärgert, weil er mit dessen Vater geredet hat? Es ist zu lange her, dass er wirkliche Freunde hatte, er kann sich nicht mehr an die Regeln erinnern. 

„Okay, ich sag dir, was wir machen, McCall“, sagt Stiles, und seine Hände fassen nach Scotts Oberarmen, reißen ihn herum, drücken ihn rückwärts, bis Scott spürt, wie sein Rucksack zwischen der Wand und seiner Wirbelsäule eingeklemmt wird.  
Zwei Finger des Jungen wandern flink über die sich heftig hebende und senkende Brust an seinen Hals, bis Scott seinen rasenden Puls dagegen puckern spürt.  
„Ich frag dich was und du sagst mir die Wahrheit. Und glaub mir, Alter, ich werde merken, wenn du lügst.“ Seine Finger tippen nachdrücklich gegen die Stelle. 

„Hat mein Alter dich abkommandiert, dass du hinter mir hinterher schleichen sollst?“ 

Oh Gott. _Das_ kann Stiles doch nicht ernsthaft glauben. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“ Scotts Puls hämmert gegen die fremden Finger. Stiles ist so nahe wie noch nie. Seine Augen sind riesengroß und in der Sonne sind seine Pupillen nicht größer als Stecknadelköpfe. Scott riecht die Zigarette an dem Jungen; den Geruch von schwerem, kalten Rauch zwischen den Lippen, den Fingern, und es raubt ihm den Atem.  
„Niemand hat mich abkommandiert oder gebeten oder sonst irgendetwas.“ 

„Okay“, entgegnet Stiles tonlos,  
„Woher kennt er dich dann?“ 

Scott muss husten. Es kann von dem Geruch kommen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Er ist zu durcheinander, als dass er darüber nachdenken kann. 

„Weil er meine Mutter kennt“, japst er.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, sie ist Krankenschwester. Im Beacon Hills-Krankenhaus. Ich war vor kurzem bei ihr, als er vorbeigekommen ist und sie hat mich vorgestellt und...“  
Sein Atem beginnt zu pfeifen. Scott atmet mit Gewalt aus. Es ist seltsam – es ist das erste Mal, dass es sich nicht nur so anfühlt, als würde seine Brust zugeschnürt werden, sondern auch, als würde sich etwas sehr, sehr Schweres auf sein Herz legen. 

Stiles lässt von ihm ab. Nein, anders, er zieht ihn von der Wand weg und macht sich hinten an seinem Rucksack zu schaffen. Eine Sekunde lang denkt Scott, dass der Junge ihn jetzt ausraubt. Doch dann hört er das Ratschen des Reißverschlusses. Stiles zieht ihm den Rucksack von den Schultern und reicht ihm seinen Inhalator.  
Seine Finger zittern schon wieder. 

Scott stützt sich an der Turnhallenwand ab, nach vorne gebeugt wie ein Fußballer im Tor. Ein Zug aus dem Inhalator hilft sofort und für einen langen Augenblick holt er erschöpft Luft und spürt Stiles' Blick auf sich. 

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?“, murmelt er schließlich, als er wieder sprechen kann.  
„Warum sollte irgendjemand _mich_ um so etwas bitten? Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn – er hat doch nicht einmal gewusst, dass wir miteinander zu tun haben!“ 

Und hier ist ein Moment, den Scott nie wieder vergessen wird. Die Art, wie Stiles Stilinski im Mittagssonnenschein steht mit seinen langen, schlaksigen Gliedmaßen, seinem geschorenen Kopf und seinen zerschlissenen Klamotten, gekrümmt wie ein Fragezeichen, als würde er die ganze Welt nach dem Warum verhören wollen, wie er den Blick abgewendet hat und am Reißverschluss seines offenen Hoodies herumfummelt. 

„Tut mir leid, Alter“, sagt er kurze Zeit später, als Scott sich wieder aufrichtet, als sein Atem wieder normal geht.  
„Tut mir leid.“ 

Und er schaut ihn zögernd an, seine Augen flackern hin und her, nervös und zaghaft. Seine Finger fassen nach Scotts Handgelenk, wie Scott nach seinem gegriffen hat neulich in der Caféteria, gleitet ab, bis sich nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen berühren. 

„Es tut mir leid.“ 

Scott muss sich mit Gewalt gegen den Impuls wehren, seinen Freund zu umarmen.

– 

 

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat, aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Hürde, die er nun hinter sich gelassen hat. 

Mit einem Mal spürt er keine Spannung mehr in Stiles, wenn sie zusammen sind, kein stummes Warten darauf, dass Scott einen Fehler und damit alles kaputt macht.  
Wieder einmal begreift er, dass es nicht leicht ist mit Stiles. Dass das wahrscheinlich das ist, was Heather neulich meinte. Dass es vielleicht sein kann, dass Stiles so etwas Seltsames schon mit anderen Menschen abgezogen hat, und dass es vielleicht mehrere Gründe gibt, weshalb ihn so viele nicht leiden können. 

Scott möchte sauer auf ihn sein.  
Er versucht es wirklich mit aller Kraft. Allerdings schafft er es nicht. 

Stiles hat keine Ahnung, wie es sich mit einem Superasthmatiker lebt. Er hat ihn nicht mit Absicht in den Anfall getrieben. Er hat nicht wie Jackson gedacht, Scott würde simulieren.  
Er hat ihn am selben Tag sogar nach Hause gefahren, obwohl mit Scotts Fahrrad alles in Ordnung war. 

Wie gerne würde Scott mit ihm darüber reden. Wenn er sich nur trauen würde.  
Er fühlt sich noch immer beglückt genug, wenn Stiles überhaupt mit ihm redet. 

 

Wer sich überhaupt nicht beglückt fühlt, ist Erica.  
Zumindest nicht mehr ab dem Augenblick, in dem sich Stiles am nächsten Tag ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung am Loser-Tisch direkt neben ihn setzt. 

Diverse Dinge geschehen auf seltsame Weise gleichzeitig.  
Stiles balanciert sein Tablett heran, auf dem ein Apfel wackelt und eine Wasserflasche steht, Erica sieht von ihren Pommes auf und ihre Augen werden groß und hell vor Schreck. Isaac hört augenblicklich auf, in seinem Salat herumzustochern und Boyd sieht aus, als würde er zu Stein erstarren. 

„Yo, was geht“, sagt Stiles und grinst schief.  
„Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich hier platziere, oder? Fantastisch.“ 

Erica blinzelt ein Mal. Zwei Mal. Dann beugt sie sich über den Tisch und sieht aus, als würde sie Scott über die Platte zu sich herüberziehen und aufschlitzen wollen.  
„Was macht der hier?“, zischelt sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne. 

„Essen. Ich kann dich übrigens hören“, informiert Stiles sie, während Scott spürt, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht.  
'Ich habe ihn nicht eingeladen' , will er sagen, aber hält schnell genug die Klappe. Das würde nicht nur unendlich falsch klingen, sondern wäre auch gelogen. 

„Ihr habt Platz. Ich setze mich auf den Platz. Neben meinen besten Freund. Was dagegen?“  
Er stellt demonstrativ das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Ja“, knurrt Erica.  
„Hm. Schade, dass mich das nicht interessiert. Hi, Scotty!“ 

Und vielleicht ist Scott auch ein Arschloch. Vielleicht färbt Stiles ein klein wenig auf ihn ab. Aber er findet es großartig, dass sein Freund hier neben ihm sitzt. Er findet darüber hinaus, dass Erica, wenn Scott ihre Launen bislang immer ohne Beschwerden ertragen hat, ihm wenigstens ein Mal den Gefallen tun könnte, das gleiche zu tun. 

„Hi Stiles“, lächelt er glücklich. 

„Gott, mir wird schlecht“, meldet Erica. Sie fängt vor Nervosität an, sich am Pickel an ihrem Kinn zu kratzen. Dann scheint sie etwas – oder jemanden – in der Ferne wiederzuerkennen und winkt.  
„Hey, Kira! Komm, sitz bei uns! Kira!“ 

Himmel, Kira hat Allison dabei.  
Sie halten sich an den Händen, als sie sich durch das Gewimmel der Cafeteria zu ihnen hin arbeiten, und als die beiden vor ihnen stehen und sie freundlich ansehen, hat Scott für einen winzigen Moment das Gefühl, wirklich zu wissen, was Glücklichsein ist. Denn Kira und Allison schauen ihn beide an. Und Stiles sitzt neben ihm. Es kann eigentlich nicht mehr besser werden. 

„Esst ihr mit uns?“, fragt er denn auch schließlich.  
„Klar“, lächelt Kira ihn an und drückt sanft Allisons Hand.  
„Aber ähm... da ist nur noch ein freier Stuhl...“  
„Du kannst dich auf Scotts Schoß setzen“, sagt Isaac und im nächsten Moment gibt er ein gequältes Geräusch von sich, weil Erica ihm seine Salatgabel aus der Hand nimmt und sie ihm beherzt in die Finger rammt. 

„Ich hab 'ne bessere Idee.“ Stiles rückt seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Er trägt heute eine schwarze Jeans, deren Säume sich unten an den Beinen langsam auftroddeln. Mit etwas Unglück würde das beim Laufen dasselbe Ergebnis bringen wie offene Schnürsenkel.  
„Was? _Du_ setzt dich auf Scotts Schoß?“, fragt Kira verwirrt. 

Erica lacht prustend. Eine quälende Sekunde lang schaut Stiles Kira sehr, sehr amüsiert an, ehe er den Blick zu Scott wendet. Er gibt wieder einen dieser unlesbaren Gesichtsausdrücke zum Besten, einen, den Scott beim besten Willen nicht entschlüsseln kann, und Himmel, er ist sich sicher, dass Teile seines eigenen Gesichts rot angelaufen sind. 

„Du gefällst mir“, säuselt Stiles Kira zu.  
„Aber das war nicht ganz, was ich dachte. Seht dem Meister zu und lernt.“ 

Er rückt seinen dunkelblauen Hoodie zurecht und boxt seine Hände in dessen Taschen, als er zu einem der Nachbartische hinüberschlendert. Die Cafeteria ist brechend voll. Keine Ahnung, wie Stiles hier zu einem freien Stuhl kommen möchte. 

Fasziniert sehen sie zu, wie er drei Tische weiter einem Schüler auf die Schulter klopft. Es ist Jared, und er sieht sehr nervös aus, als Stiles sich zu ihm runterbeugt und seine Lippen ungehörte Worte in Jareds Ohr flüstern. Die beiden Jungen schauen zu ihnen herüber. Stiles grinst freundlich – übertrieben freundlich – und winkt kurz. Jared wird aschfahl im Gesicht. Dann steht der Junge zögernd auf, nimmt seine Jacke von dem Stuhl und schiebt diesen Stiles entgegen.  
„Was zum...“ Isaac fällt ein wenig aufgespießter Salat von der Gabel.  
Die leeren Zinken schweben noch immer vergessen in der Luft, als Isaac – und jeder andere von ihnen – mit offenem Mund dabei zusieht, wie Stiles mit dem nettesten Schmunzeln den Stuhl an ihren Tisch stellt. 

„Okay...“, sagt Allison gedehnt.  
„Was war _das_ gerade?“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt sich wieder neben Scott fallen.  
„Du hast ihn doch wohl nicht bedroht?“  
Zögernd lässt sich das Mädchen auf dem Stuhl nieder, während Kira bereits neben ihr sitzt und Essen aus Alufolie wickelt.  
„Quatsch!“ Stiles verzieht das Gesicht.  
„Ich hab ihm 'nen Blowjob angeboten.“ 

Boyd verschluckt sich an seinem Wasser. Isaac bedeckt seine Stirn mit seiner Hand.  
Erica sieht ernsthaft entsetzt drein, was man auch nicht alle Tage sieht. 

„Wirklich?“, fragt Scott. 

„Nein, du Trottel, natürlich nicht.“ Aber Stiles lacht. Ganz kurz nur, es klingt ein wenig wie eine abgefeuerte Kanone, aber er lacht. Und legt seine Hand kurz auf Scotts Schulter. 

„Sagen wir, der gute Jared war mir noch eine Kleinigkeit schuldig. Okay?“ 

Die Leute starren wieder.  
Natürlich.  
Das ist der Preis dafür, dass er momentan am tollsten Tisch dieser Schule sitzt, denkt Scott. Er kann es den Leuten nicht einmal verdenken. Stiles isst nie mit irgendwem zusammen. Er tut nie irgendetwas mit irgendwem zusammen. Außer Knutschen vermutlich.  
Die Art, wie ihre kleine, wirklich seltsame Gruppe innerhalb weniger Momente zu einer Zirkusattraktion geworden ist, macht Scott jedoch nervös. 

„Also...“, sagt Allison nach einer kurzen Weile, in der jeder irgendwie unbehaglich an seinem Essen herumgepult hat (mit Ausnahme von Kira, die einfach nur glücklich und wunderschön aussieht).  
„Du bist der Sohn des Sheriffs?“ 

Stiles knabbert an seinem Apfel und hebt eine Augenbraue. 

„Die Sache mit dem Busfahrer“, tastet Allison weiter.  
„Dein Vater weiß doch bestimmt darüber Bescheid.“  
„Klar weiß er das.“  
„Okay.“ Sie lächelt schwach. 

Scott tauscht einen verwunderten Blick mit Isaac aus. 

„Weiß er auch...ich meine, vermutet man schon, was den Busfahrer angegriffen hat?“ 

Für einen Augenblick guckt Stiles sie lange und nichtssagend an, den Apfel zwischen seinen schmalen Lippen. Scott bemerkt, dass sie feucht glänzen von Fruchtsaft und dann fragt er sich, warum diese Beobachtung so bemerkenswert für sein Gehirn ist. 

„Was denkst du, war es?“, fragt er schließlich und lehnt sich genüsslich zurück.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass Scott dabei zusehen kann, wie Stiles jemand anderen außer ihm in die Mangel nimmt. Er findet es unfair, dass Allison dem Blick seines Freundes ausweicht und mit den Schultern zuckt.  
„Ich..keine Ahnung. Darum frag ich ja.“ 

„Ich würde sagen, es war ein Bär“, sagt Scott ohne es zu wollen.  
„Ein Bär“, echot Erica spöttisch.  
„Hier.“  
„Ja, warum denn nicht?“ Fahrig dreht er das dritte Sandwich, das er sich heute Morgen gemacht hat, in den Händen. Die Zellophanfolie quetscht das Brot zusammen, und es sieht irgendwie unappetitlich aus. Nervös legt er es Stiles auf sein Tablett. Denn von einem Apfel allein kann der niemals satt werden, und Scott sieht ihn nie vernünftiges Essen mit ihn die Schule bringen. 

„Ich meine, habt ihr die Krallenspuren gesehen? Etwas, was so riesige Tatzen hat, kann nur ein Bär gewesen sein.“ 

Stiles' Blick liegt auf dem Sandwich. Er schaut langsam hoch, fragend, direkt Scott in die Augen.  
Scott nickt. 

„Manche vermuten, dass es ein Puma war“, sagt Kira, die von der winzigen Szene zwei Plätze weiter nichts mitbekommen hat. 

„Das ist doch Unsinn.“ Erica verschränkt die Arme.  
„Wenn Pumas so etwas veranstalten würden, hätten wir viel öfter so ein Massaker.“ 

„Ja, ich meine...“ Allison beugt sich vorsichtig vor und schaut sie alle nacheinander an. Es kribbelt ein wenig in dem Moment, in dem ihr Blick an Scott hängenbleibt.  
„..ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass es aussieht wie ein Tier, aber gleichzeitig auch so, als ob ein Mensch das getan haben könnte?“  
„Pff“, macht Stiles und seine Fingerspitzen fahren vorsichtig über das Sandwich.  
„Vielleicht war's ja ein Werwolf. Rarrr.“ 

Er hebt die rechte Hand in der spöttischen Geste einer Tatze mit ausgefahrenen Krallen, und Scott lacht. 

Doch, als er zu Allison hinübersieht, erschreckt er. Sie sitzt da wie vom Donner gerührt, und er kann sich nicht erklären, wieso. 

– 

„Er ist tot, weißt du“, sagt Stiles auf dem Heimweg an diesem Nachmittag. 

Er reißt Scott damit aus einem Gedanken, von dem dieser schon einige Sekunden später nicht mehr weiß, was für einer es war. Irgendetwas mit Sandwiches und schönen Menschen.  
„Wer?“

„Der Busfahrer. Er ist letzte Nacht im Krankenhaus gestorben. Obwohl er eigentlich ganz gut aussah.“ 

Stiles hält an einer roten Ampel und beugt sich etwas vor, um das Signal von schräg unten im Auge zu behalten. 

„Deine Mum hat's meinem Alten erzählt. Und der hat's mir erzählt.“ 

Scott schluckt.  
„Dein Dad erzählt dir sowas?“  
Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Er versucht, was an unserer _Vater-Sohn-Beziehung_ zu drehen. Als ob das irgendwas bringen würde. Er redet dauernd irgendeinen Quark, keine Ahnung, warum.“  
Scott blinzelt kurz.  
„Aber...ist das nicht streng vertraulich? Wegen Polizeiarbeit und so?“  
„Ja, zum Totlachen, oder?“ Sein Freund guckt ihn von der Seite an und grinst, aber Scott ist irgendwie nicht danach, mitzulachen.  
„Na jedenfalls ist da irgendwas. Nach der halben Leiche im Wald, zu der sie auch gestern erst die obere Hälfte gefunden haben, wird das nicht besser.“  
„Vielleicht war das auch der Bär.“ 

Die Ampel wird grün und Stiles jagt den Jeep im ersten Gang über die Kreuzung, ehe er hochschaltet. 

„Du mit deinem Bären. Machen Bären sowas überhaupt? Menschen halbieren?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie einen Bären töten sehen.“ Scott fühlt sich ein klein wenig erschauern.  
„Ich möchte damit eigentlich auch nicht anfangen.“  
„Brauchst du auch nicht“, sagt Stiles und seine Finger tappen zu einem unhörbaren Rhythmus auf dem Lenkrad herum.  
„Für die halbierte Frau haben sie zumindest schon mal einen Tatverdächtigen.“

– 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Stiles Stilinski weitaus weniger egal ist, als er versucht vorzugeben. 

Zu der Erkenntnis kommt Scott, als Stiles ihn kurzerhand mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt und in sein Zimmer schleust. 

Stiles interessiert sich nämlich für die Mordfälle von Beacon Hills.  
Scott steht in seinem Zimmer und starrt auf den Schreibtisch beim Fenster, wo Zeitungsartikel, Blätter mit schier unlesbaren Notizen und Kopien von etwas, was sehr offiziell aussieht (oh Gott, sind das etwa Polizeiakten?) wild durcheinander fliegen.  
Da ist ein Foto von einer Leiche – eine Frau mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund – in einem Erdloch , welches Scott Schauer aus Eis und Entsetzen über den Rücken jagt. Dazwischen Anmerkungen, Unterstreichungen in verschiedenen Farben. 

„Alter, du siehst blass aus“, sagt Stiles plötzlich neben ihm.  
„Sorry.“ Scott lässt sich von ihm wegschieben, bis er an seinen Kniekehlen Stiles' Bett spürt, einknickt und sich darauf setzt.  
„Ich habe nur noch nie einen toten Menschen gesehen.“  
„Aber das ist ein Foto. Das könnte genauso gut aus einem Film sein, und da sieht man dauernd Leichen.“  
Sein Freund stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sieht für einen Moment so aus, als wollte er sich lustig machen, aber kann es irgendwie nicht. Wieso auch immer.  
Scott zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern;  
„Aber hier weiß ich, dass es echt ist. Das ist ein echter toter Mensch. Auf dem Level war ich noch nie. Bisher habe ich immer nur echte kranke Menschen gehabt. Oder sterbende. Aber nie wirklich tote.“  
Stiles betrachtet ihn mit einem weichen Blick. Das ist neu. Das Nachmittagslicht, das durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien fällt, wirft Sonnenstreifen auf sein Gesicht und macht seine Augen hell wie Akazienhonig.  
Dann beugt er sich vor und klopft Scott unbeholfen auf die Schulter.  
„Daran gewöhnst du dich schon noch. Komm, ich hol dir was zu trinken.“ 

Scott sitzt auf dem Bett und lauscht dem Rumoren in dem fremden Haus.  
Jedes Haus hat seine ureigenen Geräusche. Wenn er zum Beispiel mit der richtigen Geschwindigkeit über eine ganz bestimmte Diele in seinem Wohnzimmer tritt, knarrt es wie in alten Gruselfilmen. Wenn er die Badezimmertür bei sich bis zu einem gewissen Winkel öffnet, quietscht sie. Wenn er das Fenster in seinem Zimmer aufschiebt, klingt es wie eine seufzende Jungfrau. Oder etwas, von dem Scott denkt, es würde wie eine Jungfrau klingen, die seufzt. 

Er hört Stiles' unrhythmische Schritte auf der Treppe und dann unten in der Küche den Kühlschrank auf- und wieder zugehen. Draußen vor dem Haus singen Vögel. Das Bett, auf dem er sitzt, ist nicht gemacht, und er steht kurz auf und streicht die Tagesdecke, die am Kopfende vollkommen durcheinanderliegt, zwischen Kissen und Laken, glatt.  
 _Stiles schläft hier_. Er blinzelt.  
Okay. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Stiles hier nicht einfach nur schläft.  
Vielleicht lag Heather hier drin. Vielleicht lag Leroy hier drin.  
Wer weiß, _wer_ alles schon in diesem Bett war. 

Scott kann nicht anders. Er beugt sich herunter, fasst nach der Bettdecke und atmet daran tief ein.  
Der Stoff riecht frisch gewaschen, nach einem Weichspüler, den er nicht kennt. Dazwischen hängen winzige Spuren kalten Zigarettenrauchs und etwas anderes. Säuerlich, scharf und süß zugleich. Stiles.

Als habe er sich verbrannt, lässt Scott den Stoff fallen und fährt vom Bett hoch.  
Was tut er hier eigentlich? Gott, er muss damit aufhören. 

Er hört Stiles über die Treppenstufen schlurfen, als er sich fahrig umsieht, seine Augen über Harry Potter-, World of Warcraft- und Avengers-Poster gleiten lässt, nur um wieder bei dem Chaos auf dem Schreibtisch hängenzubleiben. 

„Cranberrysaft?“, fragt Stiles.  
„Cola?“  
Scott sieht ihn verwirrt an.  
„Getränke.“ Stiles wackelt leicht mit zwei vollen Gläsern vor seiner Nase, in denen dunkelbraune und blutrote Flüssigkeit schwappt. Dann zieht er einen Flunsch.  
„Ah, du hast was anderes erwartet, richtig? Sorry, aber den harten Alkohol hat mein Alter neulich weggeschlossen und mit Heroin kann ich grade auch nicht dienen.“  
Er hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue, als Scott ihm hastig die Cola abnimmt und sich beeilt zu sagen, dass er das nicht so gemeint hat. Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern, als sei es ihm egal.  
Die Sache ist die, dass Scott inzwischen sehr deutlich vermutet, dass es nicht so ist. 

„Wen haben sie denn nun festgenommen bei der halbierten Frau?“, fragt er, um irgendwie von dieser verdammt unglücklich gelaufenen Sache abzulenken. Er lässt seinen Blick wieder über die Aktenkopien wandern.  
„Sie heißt Laura Hale“, sagt Stiles und stellt sein Glas an der Tischkante ab.  
„Keine Ahnung, ob du das weißt, aber die Hales waren eine ziemlich berühmte Familie in Beacon Hills. Ganz große Nummer. Die hatten dieses riesige Haus im Wald nördlich von hier.“  
„Das, was vor acht Jahren abgebrannt ist.“  
„Genau. Mit so ziemlich allen Hales drin. Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt andere Dinge zu tun hatte, aber man hat nie so genau rausbekommen, wer das Feuer gelegt hat. Die Feuerwehr und mein Alter sind sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass es Brandstiftung war.  
Drei Leute haben das Feuer überlebt. Laura und ihr kleiner Bruder Derek, weil sie in der Schule waren. Und ihr Onkel Peter. Der war der einzige, den sie lebend da rausgeholt haben.“ 

Scott nickt bedächtig und obwohl er Laura nicht gekannt hat, fühlt er sich unendlich traurig, dass sie es geschafft hat, einen Brand zu überleben, dass sie es jahrelang ertragen hat, so gut wie alle ihre Familienmitglieder verloren zu haben und am Ende doch tot in einem Erdloch lag. 

„Weiß man, wo Derek und Peter jetzt sind?“, fragt er und muss sich räuspern, um das Belegte aus seiner Stimme wegzubekommen. 

„Peter ist nicht weiter interessant“, entgegnet Stiles und wühlt in dem Papierberg herum, bis er eine Kopie zutage fördert. Eine Kopie einer Krankenakte aus dem Beacon Hills Hospital, von dem Scott sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Stiles die nicht haben sollte.  
„Der ist halb verbrannt und im Wachkoma. Der ist nur noch Gemüse. Derek andererseits...“  
Der Junge lässt das Blatt fallen und zerrt ein anderes hervor. Es ist ein Fahndungsfoto eines jungen Mannes mit kantigem Gesicht und dunklen, kurzen Haaren. Man kann seine Augen nicht sehen. Sie sind zwei Lichtflecken, als würden sie den Blitz der Kamera vollständig reflektieren.  
„Der Typ hat sechs Jahre in New York gelebt mit Laura. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie vor einigen Wochen herkam. Man weiß nicht genau, warum. Und jetzt, da sie tot ist, taucht auch er wieder hier auf.“ 

„Und kurz darauf wird der Busfahrer angegriffen. Und stirbt unter mysteriösen Umständen“, führt Scott den Gedankenfaden fort.  
Stiles nickt und knabbert auf seiner Unterlippe herum. 

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du davon hältst, Scotty, aber das ist alles reichlich merkwürdig.“ 

„Naja...“ Scott dreht das Colaglas in seinen Händen, bis seine Finger kühl und feucht werden.  
„Vielleicht ist das auch nur Zufall? Ich meine, was haben Laura Hale und der Busfahrer gemeinsam?“  
„Weiß ich nicht“, gibt Stiles zu.  
„Aber ich werde das rauskriegen. Ich wette, man wäre jetzt schon viel weiter, wenn man die zweite Hälfte von Laura schon vor Wochen gefunden hätte. Versucht hab ich's ja.“  
„Wie versucht?“  
„Na, ich war im Wald und hab gesucht. Bin aber nicht weit gekommen, mein Alter und seine Deputys haben mich aufgesammelt und postwendend zurückgeschickt. Ich bin dann nochmal raus, ein paar Stunden später, aber ich hab nichts gefunden.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. 

Scott sieht ihn für einen Moment an. Sein Blick hängt fest an den feinen Wimpern des Jungen, die geschwungene Kränze um seine Augen formen.  
„Was?“, fragt Stiles schließlich.  
„Nichts..ähm...ich hab grade nur überlegt...Wieso du das machst. Ich meine, ist das nicht die Aufgabe von deinem Dad?“  
Der Junge zuckt erneut mit den Schultern.  
„Ehrlich“, sagt Scott vorsichtig,  
„Mitten in der Nacht alleine durch den Wald zu laufen, wenn da ein potentieller Mörder unterwegs ist, das ist schon ziemlich heftig. Wieso machst du sowas?“  
„Warum nicht?“, entgegnet Stiles und klingt aufrichtig überrascht.  
„Der Mörder läuft immer noch frei rum.“  
„Weil du getötet werden könntest?“, sagt Scott so plötzlich, dass es ihn selbst überrascht. Ihn und Stiles, wenn man nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck geht. 

Der Junge wischt sich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht. Es ist eine Übersprungshandlung, die Scott aus Dokumentationen kennt. Tiere tun so etwas inmitten von Konfrontationen mit Artgenossen, bei der Paarung, beim Kampf um das Revier. 

„Wär auch kein Verlust“, sagt er schließlich und wird ein klein wenig blasser. 

„Und ob.“ Scott stellt sein Colaglas neben dem Drucker ab, der einzige Ort, der nicht von Papierkram bedeckt ist.  
„Und ob das ein Verlust wäre. Wir sind gerade erst Freunde geworden, und ich will meinen neuen Freund nicht an einen mordenden Psychopathen verlieren.“ 

Es fühlt sich ein wenig an wie den Motor eines Autos von Null auf hundert Meilen pro Stunde zu bringen. Scott fragt sich, wie es so weit kommen konnte, wie er sich vor zwei Wochen noch kaum getraut hat, mit diesem komischen Kerl hier zu reden, und ihm plötzlich seine Gefühle vor die Füße wirft. Vermutlich ist es auch nicht ganz fair. Aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. 

„Wenn du das nächste Mal irgendwohin gehen willst, wo ein mordender Psychopath sein könnte, dann...“ 

„Was?“, fragt Stiles und verschränkt schwach die Arme. Es wirkt wie versuchte Rebellion.  
„Dann soll ich nicht gehen?“ 

„Nein, dann sollst du mich mitnehmen.“ 

–  
Der Abend hängt über Beacon Hills wie eine warme, flauschige Decke. 

Stiles hat die Jalousien an seinem Fenster hochgezogen, so dass goldenes Sonnenuntergangslicht das Zimmer fluten kann. Von irgendwoher hat er eine Riesenpackung Skittles gezaubert und Musik angemacht, und während Scott auf seinem Bett lümmelt und sich durch die illegalen Polizeiaktenkopien liest, steht Stiles am offenen Fenster und raucht. 

Es ist stiller geworden zwischen ihnen. Angenehm stiller. Scott mag es, den Kopf im Takt zu Independent Rock-Balladen zu wiegen, ab und an hochzusehen und die schmale, lange Gestalt auf der andere Seite des Raumes zu betrachten. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals so etwas erlebt hat. 

„Warum sollte Derek Hale seine eigene Schwester ermorden?“, fragt er irgendwann, halb in Gedanken versunken und schiebt den Papierstapel neben sich zusammen.  
„Warum ausgerechnet hier und nicht in New York? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“ 

Stiles wendet sich zu ihm um und stößt sichtbaren Atem aus.  
„Ganz genau das denke ich mir auch. Da ist noch mehr im Busch. Viel mehr.“ 

„Was, wenn Allison damit zu tun hat.“ 

„Was?“ 

„Es ist nur so eine Ahnung, aber...irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als wüsste sie was. Und Kira vielleicht auch.“ 

„Wow.“ Stiles drückt die Zigarette am Fensterbrett aus und lässt den Stummel in eine Coladose fallen, die unscheinbar in der Gegend herumsteht. Er wedelt übertrieben vor sich herum, um den Geruch zu vertreiben, was vollkommen idiotisch ist. Raucher stinken immer nach Rauchen, egal, wie sehr sie sich Mühe geben, das zu vertuschen. 

„Das klingt wie aus 'nem Jugendroman für _besondere_ Kinder. Ich seh' den Klappentext vor mir: Zwei Mädchen sind neu an der Schule. Als ob es nicht schwierig genug ist, neu in einer Stadt zu sein, nein, sie müssen sich neben einem mysteriösen Serienkiller auch noch damit herumschlagen, dass sie sich ineinander verlieben. Punkt.“ 

Scott kichert leise.  
„Klappentexte sind nicht deine Stärke. Warum sollten sie sich einander verlieben?“  
Er steckt sich drei Skittles-Bonbons in den Mund, auch wenn seine Zunge schon ganz taub ist. 

„Weil sie es tun, Alter.“ 

Stiles kommt zu ihm herübergeschlendert und klettert neben Scott aufs Bett. Er schaut ihn mitleidig an, weil Scott den Mund nicht mehr zu bekommt.  
„Oh...hab ich dich geschockt? Ich dachte, du hättest das gemerkt.“ 

„Ich...nein, das kann nicht sein. Nur weil sie Händchen halten? Das tun Mädchen doch dauernd mit ihren besten Freundinnen.“ 

„Stimmt. Mit ihren Freundin-Freundinnen aber auch.“ Der Junge krabbelt in einen Schneidersitz am Kopfende des Bettes und zerstößt geräuschvoll mit den Zähnen Skittles. 

„Okay, aber woher willst du das so genau wissen?“, presst Scott hervor und setzt sich auf. 

„Weil ich bi bin. Wir können das riechen.“ 

Er glotzt ihn ungläubig an. Scott weiß für eine kleine Weile nicht so genau, was er zuerst verarbeiten soll. 

„Nein, wirklich“, fährt Stiles ungerührt kauend fort und beugt sich vor. Sein Atem riecht zugleich nach Zigarette und künstlichem Fruchtaroma, und es ist grauenhaft.  
„Wir haben da so Rezeptoren in der Nase, die habt ihr Heteros nicht. Die haben Schwule und Lesben auch nicht. Wir können riechen, wen ihr ficken wollt, das ist unglaublich praktisch. Und so leid es mir für dich tut, aber Kira und Allison wollen nur einander.“

„Stiles!“  
Scott schaut zur Seite. Es ist ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein neuer bester Freund unendliche Erhebung darin findet, andere Leute zu verarschen. Aber Gott, das hier ist die Höhe. 

„Mann, nein, natürlich nicht“, sagt Stiles schließlich.  
„Ich hab die beiden neulich an den Tribünen sich küssen gesehen. Es sah ziemlich niedlich aus.“  
Er schaut Scott kalkulierend an.  
„Und jetzt? Willst du nicht mehr mit ihnen Mittag essen, wo du weißt, dass du niemals in die Nähe ihrer Röckchen kommen wirst?“ 

„Blödsinn“, sagt Scott.  
„Warum sollte ich? Die beiden sind toll, warum sollte ich nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein wollen? Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen.“ 

Seine Beine berühren bereits den weichen Teppich vor Stiles' Bett, als sein Freund ein überraschtes Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle macht:  
„Was? Warum denn?“ 

„Nichts. Es ist spät.“ 

Okay, er ist sauer. Vor sich selbst kann er das erstaunlich schnell zugeben. Es ist etwas komplett anderes als neulich hinter der Turnhalle, aber er merkt, dass Stiles es schon wieder tut: Er schiebt ihn von sich, er wirft mit Dreck, er versucht... Ja, was eigentlich? 

„Scott!“  
Stiles hüpft hinter ihm mit der Eleganz einer betrunkenen Gazelle vom Bett.  
„Das war doch nur ein Scherz, Mann. Verstehst du keinen Spaß?“ 

„Was hat es mit Spaß zu tun, wenn du denkst, ich würde mich nur mit Leuten abgeben, um sie ins Bett zu bekommen?“, sagt Scott und fasst nach der Türklinke. Sein Herz puckert viel zu schnell vor sich hin.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal!“ 

Es geht alles ziemlich schnell. Stiles wirft die Tür zu und stellt sich vor ihn, beide Hände beschwichtigend erhoben. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Es ist erstaunlich, bemerkt ein sehr rationaler Teil in Scotts Kopf. Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig dieser Junge jetzt und hier so versucht zu tun, als sei ihm alles und jeder egal. Wie konnte ery, Scott, darauf noch vor kurzem so hereinfallen? 

„Tut mir leid, Mann, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, okay?“, sagt Stiles atemlos.  
„Okay?“ 

„Warum hast du es dann getan?“, fragt Scott leise.  
„Klar bin ich traurig zu wissen, dass mich weder Kira noch Allison _so_ mögen werden. Also, wahrscheinlich. Wenn sie nicht auch Jungen mögen. Aber das heißt ebenso wenig, dass sie _mich_ mögen werden. Und das ist okay. Ich bin nur...traurig. Wieso denkst du so von mir?“ 

Stiles starrt ihn lange an und schluckt.  
„Keine Ahnung, Scott, okay? Falls du's nicht gemerkt haben solltest, aber so ziemlich 90 Prozent von dem, was ich von mir gebe, ist Sarkasmus.“ 

Scott zuckt mit den Achseln;  
„Ich hab kein Problem mit Sarkasmus. Nur damit, was meine Freunde über mich denken.“ 

„Oh mann...“ Es ist das erste Mal, dass Stiles ihn unglücklich anschaut.  
„Hör zu, ich bin echt nicht in Übung, was Freundschaften angeht. Oder Menschen im Allgemeinen. Ich..du.. ach keine Ahnung. Es tut mir leid, Scott.“ 

Einige Sekunden huschen seine Augen ratlos hin und her, als würde er nach Worten suchen, die das Ganze abmildern oder glätten.  
Scott erschreckt sich zunächst fürchterlich, als Stiles ihn ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu sich heranzieht und ihn umarmt. 

In seiner Brust explodiert etwas, klein und zittrig. Etwas, dem er zuvor vielleicht zu wenig Bedeutung beigemessen hat. Mit klopfendem Herzen umarmt er zurück, betastet Stiles' kantige Schulterblätter unter dem T-Shirt und dem blauen Hoodie, streicht mit dem Daumen über seinen Rücken. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, die Präsenz, das Wesen eines Menschen, der nicht seine Mutter ist, so nahe bei sich zu haben. Es macht ihn ein wenig schwindlig. 

Stiles hält ihn für einen Moment, und als sie sich voneinander lösen, verharrt er an Scott, blinzelt seine Augen klar von etwas, das Scott nicht erkennen kann, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streifen seine Lippen Scotts Schläfe. Es wirkt unbeholfen und abgehackt, wie etwas, das Stiles im allerletzten Moment abwendet, eine schiefgegangene Bewegung. 

Er sagt nichts dazu, und sie reden die nächsten Stunden, in denen sie beieinander sitzen, auch nur über die seltsamen Morde, über Musik, über schreckliche Lehrer. 

– 

Erst in der Nacht, im letzten, weich-leichten Augenblick, bevor er einschläft, wird Scott klar, dass Stiles sich davon abgehalten hat, ihn zu küssen. Es verwirrt ihn ein wenig, dass er es schade findet. 

**Forsetzung folgt.**  


	5. Berglöwe und Werwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde nicht gemobbt“, sagt Scott schnell und fühlt sein Gesicht heiß werden.   
> „Ich bin nur...wählerisch, was Freunde angeht.“   
> „Oh, ich bin sicher, dass Stiles Stilinski gewiss ein Freund ist.“ Harris legt den Kopf schief.   
> „Ich frage mich nur, ob ihr beiden wirklich so gut zusammenpasst.“

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist wieder ein Mensch tot. 

Stiles schreibt es ihm in einer Sms, und als er beim Frühstück den hiesigen Radiosender andreht, erzählt dieser ihm davon, dass in der Videothek, in die er manchmal geht und sich schlechte Action-Filme ausleiht, in der Nacht ein Angestellter umgebracht wurde. Spuren zu einem Tatverdächtigen gebe es nicht, selbst wenn es zwei Highschool-Schüler gegeben habe, die den Mörder haben flüchten sehen wollen. Er verbrennt aus Versehen sein Spiegelei, weil er nicht aufhören kann darüber nachzudenken, wer diese beiden sein könnten. 

Stiles wartet vor der Schule schon an seinem gewohnten Fahrradparkplatz. Er spielt an seinem Handy herum, als Scott in den Weg einbiegt, vom Rad springt und sich geduldig durch den Pulk von langsam dahinschlurfenden Schülern arbeitet. Er sieht hoch und da sind dunkle halbmondförmige Schatten unter seinen Augen.   
„Hast du schon wieder nicht geschlafen?“, fragt Scott vorsichtig.   
„Gibt Wichtigeres“, nuschelt sein Freund.   
„Kaffee tut's auch. Hey, Spacko, hier ist besetzt!“ Er faucht einen Freshman an, der Anstalten macht, sein Fahrrad an den freien Platz zu schließen, und sofort ängstlich den Kopf einzieht.   
„Mach, dass du Land gewinnst, hier kommt mein Freund hin!“   
Scott steht für einen Augenblick still und ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen Entsetzen und Rührung. Er lächelt nervös und stellt sein Rad an der Stelle ab. 

„Ich war unterwegs“, sagt Stiles, als er mit dem Schloss zugange ist.   
„Heute Nacht. Als mein Alter an der Videothek war nach dem Mord.“   
„Oh. Und?“   
„Du glaubst nicht, wer da war, als es passiert ist.“ Scott schaut ihn langsam an und zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Jackson und Lydia.“

Vor Schreck lässt er den Schlüssel fallen. Er bückt sich ächzend danach und fährt wie vom Donner gerührt hoch.  
„Leben sie noch?“   
„Ja, na klar. Gott sei Dank in Lydias Fall. Leider in Jacksons.“ Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Um den wär es nicht schade gewesen.“  
„Sag das nicht.“   
„Die wirklich interessante Sache dabei ist nur, dass die beiden so durch den Wind sind, dass sie wohl keine eindeutige Aussage machen konnten.“ 

Sie schlendern nebeneinander her in die Schule und Scott stellt sich mit Erschauern vor, wie es sein muss, wenn vor den eigenen Augen jemand ermordet wird. Eiskalt läuft es ihm den Rücken hinab.   
„Das könnte ich auch nicht. Ist das nicht ganz normal?“   
„Schon, aber ich hab gehört, dass Lydia heute zu Hause bleibt und sie sie auf Beruhigungsmittel gesetzt haben. Mein Alter sagt, dass sie...“ Stiles zögert und da ist etwas in der Art, wie seine Augen vorsichtig hin- und herzucken, wie sein Mund sich öffnet und wieder schließt, ohne dass etwas herauskommt. Es beschwört den Verdacht in Scott herauf, dass Lydia Martin Stiles vielleicht genauso _egal_ ist wie Scott ihm egal ist.   
„..sie war so fertig, dass sie irgendwann gesagt hat, es sei ein Puma gewesen.“ 

Scott furcht die Stirn.  
„Ein Puma?“   
„Genau genommen hat sie _Berglöwe_ gesagt, was dasselbe ist.“ Stiles wedelt abwehrend mit den Händen.   
„Schon wieder ein Puma... aber die tun so etwas nicht“, erwidert Scott.   
„Oder doch, vielleicht schon, aber dann stimmt irgendetwas ganz gewaltig nicht mit ihnen.“ 

„Ich bekomme so langsam das Gefühl, dass hier generell irgendwas gewaltig nicht stimmt“, sagt Stiles. Sie sind an seinem Spind angekommen und er dreht flink seine Zahlenkombination hin und her, ehe das Schloss aufschnappt und das Chaos von Stiles' Spindinhalt offenbart. Der Junge wirft achtlos eine Schachtel Zigaretten hinein und knallt die Tür wieder zu.   
„Ganz ehrlich – die halbierte Leiche beim Hale-Haus, die Art, wie der Busfahrer umgebracht wurde und nun das. Ein komischer Mord ist ein Zwischenfall, zwei sind Zufall und drei sind ein Muster.“   
Scott blinzelt vorsichtig.   
„Und was ist das Muster?“ 

Er betrachtet Stiles von der Seite, der neben ihm in violetten Chucks herschlurft und auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaut.   
„Es ist schon ein bisschen wie Allison sagt. Morde, die aussehen, als wären sie von einer Mischung aus Mensch und Tier verübt worden. Aber das ist ja Bullshit.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. Und für jemanden, der so unlogische Dinge tut wie seine eigenen Medikamente auf dem Schulhof verkaufen, klingt er ziemlich rational. 

„Wenn man wüsste, was Jackson und Lydia gesehen haben...“, murmelt Scott vor sich hin.   
„Ob es wirklich ein Puma war....“ 

„Ich werd sie fragen gehen“, erwidert Stiles urplötzlich.   
„Heute nach der Schule.“ 

„Wie, du gehst einfach zu ihr nach Hause und klopfst an die Tür und...“ Scott verzieht überrascht das Gesicht.   
„Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee?“ 

„Klar.“ Stiles legt den Arm um ihn und zieht ihn beim Laufen etwas an sich heran.   
„Meine Ideen sind immer gut. Vielleicht nicht klug, aber gut. Kommst du mit, Kumpel?“ 

„Ich kann nicht“, seufzt Scott und fühlt sich etwas zusammenschrumpfen.   
„Heute Abend ist Elternsprechtag und ich habe meiner Mom versprochen, dabei zu sein. Musst du nicht auch mitgehen?“ 

„Pff. Mein Alter ist froh, wenn er mich nicht dabei haben muss. Er kriegt immer diesen Tränendrüsenblick, wenn irgendwer was Negatives über mich erzählt. Und glaub mir, die Lehrer wurden _nur_ Negatives sagen. Fein, ich mach's alleine, aber ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden, okay?“ 

Er tätschelt Scotts Schulter und schlendert mit selbstzufriedenem Blick davon. 

Die Morde sind rätselhaft. Durchaus.   
Trotzdem ist die Tatsache, dass Stiles wo wenig wie möglich mit seinem Vater zu tun haben möchte, eine, die Scott gedanklich viel mehr beschäftigt. Er sitzt in Englisch und versucht sich vorzustellen, wie Stiles seinem Dad aus dem Weg geht, wie er ihm gehässige Antworten auf vielleicht doch ernst gemeinte Fragen entgegenschleudert, so wie er Menschen, die ihre Fahrräder an Scotts Stellplatz schließen möchten, anschnauzt. Stiles, denkt Scott, kann sich manchmal butterweich und lieb anfühlen. Aber die meiste Zeit benimmt er sich wie eine fauchende Katze, die nach jedem krallt. 

Er ist so vertieft in diese Gedanken, dass er erst in Wirtschaft mitbekommt, dass Allison und Kira fehlen. Ihre leeren Plätze gähnen flüsternd im Klassenraum, kurz vor Stiles, der sich wie gewohnt in der allerletzten Reihe ausgebreitet hat und ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen anschaut, wenn Scott sich zu ihm umdreht. 

Scott möchte den Verdacht nicht haben. Wirklich, er möchte nicht daran denken, wie sehr das mit Allisons komischem Verhalten zusammenpasst, damit, dass sie bei Stiles nachgebohrt hat, was die Polizei sagt, damit, dass Kira beim Anblick des halbtoten Busfahrers gefragt hat, was sie jetzt machen sollen. Es ist unmöglich, dass zwei Mädchen solch bestialische Morde begehen. Nach Scotts Taxonomie sind sie zwei der Gutmütigen, die sich vorsichtig in den Organismus der Schule eingefunden haben. Wie Bartenwale. Oder Antilopen.   
Aber wenn etwas verdächtig ist, dann die Tatsache, dass sie beide zeitgleich nach einem weiteren Mord fehlen. Scott bekommt dramatische Bilder einer Bonny-und-Clyde-Geschichte in den Kopf und dann fragt er sich für eine ganz kurze Sekunde, ob er vielleicht eine Vorliebe für kriminelle Freunde hat. 

Sein Handy vibriert in der Hosentasche.   
_Wo sind die Turteltauben?_ , schreibt Stiles, als ob Scott das wüsste. Und dann:  
 _Halt nachher die Augen offen, ob du sie siehst!_

Es kann Zufall sein. Es ist bestimmt Zufall. 

– 

Stiles taucht in der Mittagspause nicht auf. Weil Scott davor Mathe hatte und Stiles in einem anderen Fach saß, hat er keine Ahnung, wohin sein Freund sich eigentlich verzogen hat. Er fragt ihn per Sms, während Erica, Boyd und Isaac halb stumm, halb murmelnd über ihren alltäglichen, schlechten und ungesunden Mahlzeiten sitzen. 

_Habe meinen Plan vorgezogen_ , schreibt Stiles prompt zurück.   
_Wenn du Allison oder Kira siehst, frag, wo sie waren! Und vermiss mich nicht zuviel! :D_

– 

Seine Mutter wartet mit verschränkten Armen, als er am Abend vor Mister Harris' Klassenzimmer auftaucht, und starrt auf ihr Handy.   
„Sag mir bitte, dass das gleich keine Katastrophe gibt“, murmelt sie und Scott verschwendet einen halben Gedanken daran, dass er besser doch mit Stiles mitgegangen wäre. 

„Keine Katastrophe“, versichert er ihr.   
„Aber auch kein himmlisches Wunder.“ 

Sie lacht leise schnaubend und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare,  
„Himmlische Wunder sind für andere Dinge als Schule reserviert. Na los.“ 

Von Mister Harris kann man nicht zuviel erwarten.   
Er sitzt auf seinem Stuhl, als hätte er einen Stock im Arsch und blickt Scott immer wieder über den Rand seiner Brille an wie ein sehr besorgter Sozialarbeiter. 

Scott hasst Sozialarbeiter. Das letzte Mal, als er mit einem reden musste, war er neun Jahre alt und hat nicht verstanden, warum er mit einem Fremden darüber sprechen soll, dass sein Vater nicht mehr nach Hause kommt.   
Es ist eine lachhafte Show, wenn man bedenkt, wie Harris sich sonst benimmt. 

„Scott ist ein guter Schüler“, sagt der Lehrer und führt dazu gemächliche Gesten aus, die wahrscheinlich Sicherheit und Ruhe signalisieren sollen.   
„Er könnte seine Ressourcen aber weitaus mehr nutzen. Nicht nur vom fachlichen Standpunkt her.“ 

Seine Mutter nickt und sieht ein bisschen zerknirscht drein. 

„Chemie ist nun mal nicht meine größte Stärke“, versucht Scott sich zu verteidigen. 

„Nichts, was man nicht mit etwas Arbeit ausbügeln kann. Ich sehe da eigentlich weniger Probleme. Es ist nur...“ 

Mister Harris räuspert sich und beugt sich etwas vor;  
„Wäre es eventuell möglich, dass er daheim nicht genug elterliche Autorität erfährt? Ich meine, eine, die ihm Sicherheit gibt und ihn dazu ermutigt, mehr an sich zu arbeiten und aus sich herauszugehen?“ 

Scott hasst es, dass der Mann über ihn spricht, als sei er nicht da, und das auch noch in dieser grässlichen Pädagogenmanier. Er fühlt, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten einkrallt und er fragt sich, was Stiles zu so einem Blödsinn sagen würde. Denn genau genommen kann Harris die Worte noch so gewandt verpacken – sie wissen alle drei, was er damit sagen will. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich als Elternteil genügend Autorität mitbringe“, sagt Scotts Mutter betont geduldig und lacht nervös, als wollte sie sich selbst die Spannung nehmen.   
„Ich fürchte, ich versteh nicht ganz, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Ich meine, Scott prügelt sich nicht, und ich hoffe doch, dass er niemanden mobbt.“ 

„Oh nein“, sagt Mister Harris schnell und beugt sich noch ein klein wenig mehr vor.   
„Ganz und gar nicht. Es ist eigentlich eher genau das Gegenteil.“

Bämm. Da haben sie es. Eine Tatsache, die Scott wahnsinnig gerne bis zum Ende seiner Tage vor seiner Mutter verborgen hätte. 

„Ich werde nicht gemobbt“, sagt er schnell und fühlt sein Gesicht heiß werden.   
„Ich bin nur...wählerisch, was Freunde angeht.“ 

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass Stiles Stilinski gewiss ein Freund ist.“ Harris legt den Kopf schief.   
„Ich frage mich nur, ob ihr beiden wirklich so gut zusammenpasst.“ Er wendet sich wieder an Scotts Mutter;  
„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich respektiere Ihre zweifellos großartige Arbeit als Mutter. Ich mache mir nur etwas Sorgen, da Sie ja nun auch durch ihre Arbeit sehr oft nicht zu Hause sind, ob Scott nicht ein wenig die väterliche Strenge und Fürsorge fehlen, die ihn dazu ermutigen, sich mehr gegen mobbende Schüler zur Wehr zu setzen. Und zu wissen, wer ihm ein guter Freund sein könnte und wer nicht.“

Seine Mutter lacht erneut, aber Scott hört, dass es ein ärgerliches Lachen ist.  
„Glauben Sie mir, wir sind besser dran ohne die _Fürsorge und Strenge_ seines Vaters.“ 

Mister Harris schaut sie lange an. Mit einem Sozialarbeiterblick. Scott fühlt es so heiß in seinem Magen kochen, als ob er Lava geschluckt hat. 

„Und empfindet er das genauso?“, fragt der Lehrer und richtet den Blick auf ihn. 

Das reicht. Scott fährt vom Stuhl auf:  
„Ja, das tu ich! Und Sie als Lehrer sollten Schülern, die gemobbt werden, nicht erzählen, dass sie sich wehren sollen, Sie sollten den Arschlöchern, die mobben, sagen, dass sie gefälligst nicht mobben sollen. Und im Übrigen ist meine Mom die kompetenteste Mom der Welt, so wie Stiles der beste Freund der Welt ist. Aber wahrscheinlich haben Sie keine Freunde, sonst würden Sie das verstehen!“ 

Er rückt wütend den Stuhl, auf dem er bis eben gesessen hat, scharrend zur Seite und stürmt aus dem Raum.   
– 

Seine Mutter findet ihn Minuten später am Ende des Ganges, auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz, an der Stelle, an der Stiles seinen Spind hat. Scott weiß, dass er mit seinem Freund hätte mitgehen sollen. Er weiß, dass Harris' Hass ihm jetzt gewiss ist. Er weiß, dass er und Stiles in Chemie wahrscheinlich nie wieder zusammen arbeiten dürfen.   
In seinem Bauch kocht der Zorn mit mehreren hundert Grad. Es ist eine Art Zorn, die er lange nicht verspürt hat, ein wenig so, wie der Zorn, den er manchmal bei Stiles oder Erica unter der Oberfläche brodeln spürt. 

Mit langsam Schritten und besorgt verschränkten Armen geht seine Mutter vor ihm in die Knie. Sie hat ihre Jacke gefaltet und legt sie auf ihrem Schoß ab.  
„Du hast gerade ganz schön meine _Kompetenz_ untergraben“, sagt sie.   
„Wo kam das denn her? Du rastest doch sonst nie aus.“ 

„Ich bin ein Teenager. Gehört Ausrasten nicht dazu?“, entgegnet er bockig.   
„Harris ist ein Idiot. Was denkt er, wer er ist? Wir kommen doch klar. Dass ich in Chemie nicht gut bin, hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Mom.“ 

Sie lächelt und streicht ihm eine verwirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
„Ich weiß, Scott.“ 

„Und es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, dass ich kaum Freunde finde.“ 

„Ich glaube es ihm auch nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Ihr Blick wird warm und sehr, sehr weich. Für einen Moment sieht seine Mom müde aus, und Scott weiß, er _weiß_ einfach, dass es seine Schuld ist. Weil er so ein anstrengendes Kind war. Noch immer ist. Weil er so starkes Asthma hat, dass er daran sterben könnte. Weil er als Kind dauernd in Dinge hineingefallen ist. Weil er in der Schule nicht gut genug ist. Weil er nicht fünf Freunde an jeder Hand hat. Weil er nur einen hat, und den niemand leiden kann. Weil er seinen Vater als Kind vertrieben hat. 

„Wirst du wirklich drangsaliert?“, fragt sie schließlich und er muss ihrem Blick ausweichen.   
„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Also, nicht gezielt. Ich bin halt uncool.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Und Stilinski? Ist er wirklich dein Freund?“ 

„Ja, Mom!“ Er ruft es fast. Keine Ahnung, warum alle Leute das irgendwie bezweifeln. Seit wann muss man Freundschaften beweisen?   
„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht. Der Asthmaanfall, von dem dir die Schule neulich Bescheid gesagt hat? Stiles hat mir geholfen. Er hat mir den Inhalator in den Mund gesteckt. Hätte Harris das gesehen, würde er nicht-“

„Ist ja gut.“ Sie streichelt mit dem Daumen über seine Schläfe.   
„Ist ja gut, ich glaube dir ja.“ 

Scott holt heftig Luft, aber er schmiegt sich in die Liebkosung. Es kommt leider nicht so oft vor, dass er mit seiner Mutter solche Gespräche führen kann. Sie sehen sich zwischen Tür und Angel, zwischen Frühstück und Abendbrot, wenn sie seine Sachen zum Waschen einsammelt oder er ihr Essen ins Krankenhaus bringt. 

„Er ist wirklich nicht übel“, sagt Scott.   
„Er tut nur manchmal so, als sei er...“ Er weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll. Überhaupt, wie kam es dazu, dass sich nunmehr fast alle von Scotts Gedanken um Stiles drehen? 

„Ich weiß“, entgegnet seine Mom gedankenversunken.

„Hör zu Scott, du hattest schon immer ein Talent dafür, gut mit Menschen umzugehen. Und wenn Stiles dir gut tut, dann freut mich das. Egal, was irgendein Chemielehrer sagt, okay? Und wenn du ihm auch gut tust, ist es umso besser.“   
Es ist die Art, wie sie es sagt, wie sie mit der Zunge über den Namen fährt und verharrt, die Scott stutzig werden lässt. 

„Du kennst ihn“, murmelt er, und es ist keine Frage. Seine Gedanken huschen hin und her, blitzen auf von der Gewitternacht mit dem Sheriff im Krankenhaus. 

„Von damals, als seine Mutter gestorben ist.“ 

Er kann die Erinnerung über ihr Gesicht flackern sehen. Die Art, wie sie langsam wieder aufsteht und die Jacke in ihren Armen ordnet, die Haare über ihre Schulter wirft wie etwas Lästiges. 

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie alt er war. Vielleicht acht. Das war kurz, bevor dein Vater...gegangen ist. Seine Mutter hatte Frontotemporale Demenz und war die letzten Wochen bei uns stationiert. Ich erinnere mich, dass er damals immer nach der Schule gekommen ist und ihr aus seinen Büchern vorgelesen und Bilder gemalt hat.“ 

Scott krabbelt auf die Füße und gleitet am Spind hoch. 

„Das war mitunter das Traurigste, was ich je gesehen habe“, gibt seine Mutter zu, während sie auf den Boden schaut. 

„Ich erinnere mich sogar noch, dass er mir seinen richtigen Namen gesagt hat. Wenn ich den noch wüsste... Seine Mutter wusste ihn jedenfalls nachher auch nicht mehr. Sie hat ihn nicht einmal mehr erkannt. Und Stilinski hat damals als Deputy in Schichten gearbeitet und war kaum da. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es für ein Kind sein muss, ganz allein dabei zuzusehen, wie die eigene Mutter langsam stirbt.“ 

Es fühlt sich an, als würde sich eine Decke aus klirrender Eiskälte um Scotts Schultern legen. Zugleich ist da eine Empfing der Erleuchtung, so, als würde er ein zuvor nie geschautes Licht in seinem Kopf angehen sehen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Stiles so ist, wie er ist. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er seinen Vater so geringschätzig behandelt. 

Es ist kein Wunder, dass er immer so wütend ist und darauf wartet, verlassen zu werden. 

Weil er verlassen wurde. 

Scott springt vor Schreck zurück gegen den Spind, als hinter seiner Mutter plötzlich Sheriff Stilinski steht, als hätte ihn jemand herteleportiert. 

„Nicht unbedingt erleichternd zu wissen, dass die Sache nicht nur mir und meinem Sohn zu schaffen macht“, sagt der Mann und kratzt sich peinlich berührt am Kopf.   
Scotts Mutter fährt herum und wird ein klein wenig grau im Gesicht vor Schreck.   
„Oh Gott“, entfährt es ihr.   
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es diese 'Lass mich raten, er steht hinter mir'-Momente wirklich gibt. Es tut mir so leid.“   
„Schon gut.“ Der Sheriff zuckt mit den Schultern. Zum Glück scheint er sich nicht darum zu kümmern.  
Er zeigt über seine Schulter in Richtung des Büros von Coach Finstock, aus dem er eben gekommen sein muss. 

„Ich habe mir gerade erzählen lassen, dass mein Sohn asozial, soziopathisch und kein Bisschen auf seine Zukunft bedacht ist.“ 

„Das hat Coach gesagt?“, fragt Scott vorsichtig nach.

„Er hat nicht diese Worte gesagt, aber das hat er gemeint.“ Der Sheriff fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. 

„Oh.“ Melissa lächelt traurig.  
„Meiner ist nur vollkommen verzogen, weil sein Vater nicht zu Hause wohnt. Sie haben eindeutig gewonnen.“ 

„Was soll ich nur mit dem Jungen machen?“ , murmelt er bekümmert.   
„Ich meine, ich weiß, wie schwer es für ihn ist. Aber wie soll ich ihn erziehen, wenn er auf rein gar nichts hört, was ich sage? Ich hab das Kind vor Jahren schon verloren, Melissa. Wie soll ich nur-“ 

Plötzlicher Tumult, der von draußen hereinhallt, unterbricht ihn.   
Hohe Frauenstimmen kreischen, ein paar Männer grölen dazwischen. Es kommt vom Parkplatz vor der Schule am Haupteingang am anderen Ende des Ganges. 

Als sie den Ausgang erreichen – der Sheriff mit den Fingern am Halfter seiner Waffe und Scott Hand in Hand mit seiner Mutter, bietet sich ihnen das Bild einer winzigen Massenpanik. Also, es wäre eine Massenpanik, wenn da Massen an Menschen wären. Irgendetwas faucht zwischen den parkenden und sich langsam in Bewegung setzenden Autos. Menschen laufen durcheinander. Lehrer heben beschwichtigend die Hände, Ehefrauen klammern sich an die Oberarme ihrer Gatten. 

„Was ist los?“, ruft der Sheriff alarmiert. 

„Ein Tier, da ist ein Tier!“, schreit eine Frau. 

Scott denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Er macht sich von seiner Mutter los und rennt in den Menschenpulk hinein, der abwechselnd zusammenläuft und auseinanderstiebt. Er muss wissen, ob es ein Bär ist. Nur ein Bär würde Sinn ergeben, nur ein Bär.... Ein heranfahrendes Auto hupt. Scott sieht es viel zu spät und im Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer spürt er plötzlich zwei Arme, die sich um ihn legen und ihn aus der Fahrbahn ziehen. 

Kira. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er, wie Allison auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes steht und wild gestikulierend gegen eine Frau mit roten kurzen Haaren und einen grau melierten Mann andiskutiert.   
„Alles okay?“, fragt Kira. Für einen Moment riecht Scott ihr fruchtiges Deo, den Duft ihres süßlichen Shampoos.   
„Ja“, presst er hervor.  
„Sorry. Wo wart ihr heute?“ 

Kira zieht fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Das eine hat mit dem anderen so gar nichts zu tun. Sie fasst an seine Schläfen und betrachtet ihn vorsichtig, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht irgendwo den Kopf angestoßen hat. 

„Wir waren....weg“, sagt sie schließlich rasch.  
„Allison hat heute Geburtstag und wir haben zur Feier des Tages geschwänzt.“ 

Mehrere schnell aufeinanderfolgende Knalle lassen sie aufschrecken. Mit den Armen noch immer um Scott gelegt dreht Kira sich um. In der Mitte des Parkplatzes steht der grau melierte Mann über einem dunklen Schatten, eine Waffe darauf gerichtet. Neben ihm legt Allison die Hand auf den Mund.   
Scott bemerkt nur nebenbei, dass sowohl er als auch Kira sich darauf zubewegen, dass sie noch den Ärmel seines Pullovers festhält, als würde er erneut von einem Auto angefahren werden können. 

Aus der Ferne spürt er den Blick seiner Mutter und des Sheriffs auf sich. 

Der dunkle Schatten ist kein Bär. Es ist ein riesiger Puma mit silbergrauen Fell, der mit letzter Kraft Atem in seine Flanken zieht. Blut quillt aus einer Schusswunde am Hals. 

Scott geht vor dem Tier auf die Knie, und im Halbdunkel des Abends sieht er das Leben in dessen gelben Augen erlöschen, hört ein pfeifendes letztes Atmen, das ihn an das Geräusch erinnert, welches er selbst macht, wenn sich seine Atemwege verengen. Die Tatzen sind so groß wie Scotts Handflächen, und das Fell ist weich und warm an seinen Fingerspitzen. 

„Nicht anfassen“, hört er den grau melierten Mann halb neben, halb über sich.   
„Wir wissen nicht, ob er tollwütig war.“ 

Er schaut hoch in die hellblauen Augen des Mannes, der Allisons Vater sein muss und der den Ausdruck eines melancholischen Polizeibeamten trägt. Kira zieht ihn hoch auf die Füße und während sich immer mehr Menschen um den Puma scharen, sucht Scott mit den Augen die Gegend nach seiner Mutter ab.   
Er bleibt hängen an einem jungen Mann, der abseits steht und ihn anschaut. Ihn und Kira hinter sich. 

„Derek“, hört Scott sie hinter sich flüstern.   
„Allison!“  
„Ich weiß, ich hab ihn auch gesehen“, murmelt Allison. Sie wendet sich mit fürsorglichem Lächeln an Scott;  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir wehgetan?“ 

Er schüttelt verdattert den Kopf und richtet den Blick zurück auf den Fremden. Der Typ trägt eine Lederjacke, in deren Taschen er die Hände vergraben hält und schaut so grimmig, dass Scott Angst und Bange wird. 

Als Scott sich wieder nach Kira und Allison umdreht, sind sie verschwunden. 

– 

Er weiß überhaupt nicht, wo er anfangen soll. Die Sms an Stiles sind wahrscheinlich unverständlich und chaotisch, weil Scott versucht, fünftausend Dinge auf einmal zu erzählen.   
Dass er den Sheriff getroffen hat.   
Was Harris für ein Arsch ist.   
Dass es tatsächlich einen Puma gegeben hat.  
Dass Derek Hale an der Schule aufgetaucht ist.  
Dass Allison und Kira irgendetwas damit zu tun haben.   
Oh Gott, Allison und Kira. 

_Ich war eindeutig am falschen Ort_ , schreibt Stiles zurück.   
_Ich komm bei dir vorbei_

_Was, jetzt noch?? Es ist dreiundzwanzig Uhr! Meine Mom lässt dich nicht mehr rein_ , antwortet Scott, während er im Badezimmer steht, sich die Zähne putzt und mit der freien linken Hand bei jedem dritten Buchstaben einen Tippfehler macht.

_Muss sie auch nicht. Lass einfach dein Fenster offen!_

Wieso auch nicht, denkt Scott, halb lachend, halb entsetzt. Er hat schon wieder vergessen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat. 

Er sitzt an seinem Computer, als es am Dach vor seinem Fenster leise knirscht und knarzt, und dann macht Stiles wahrscheinlich absolut unbeabsichtigt eine unelegante Rolle vorwärts in den Raum auf sein Bett. 

„Hi“, sagt er nonchalant und streift sich die Schuhe von den in der Luft baumelnden Füßen, um Scotts Bettzeug nicht dreckig zu machen. Er sieht schmutzig und verschwitzt aus und sein T-Shirt klebt ihm ein wenig an der Brust fest. Scott versucht, nicht zu lange hinzusehen. 

„Hi“, wiederholt er wenig intelligent und schließt seinen Laptop. 

„So, und jetzt nochmal langsam und geordnet für Stiles“, kommt sein Freund sofort zum Punkt und lümmelt sich gemütlich auf das Bett. Er sieht ziemlich gut darauf aus. Als würde er dorthin gehören. 

Scott versucht es. Er fängt dabei an, wie seine Mutter höflich gelächelt und Mister Harris sie beleidigt hat, lässt den Teil der Unterhaltung mit Sheriff Stilinski aus und geht direkt über zum Teil mit dem Puma. 

Als er fertig ist, lässt sein Freund theatralisch den Kopf auf die Matratze sinken.  
„Es gibt wirklich einen Puma?! Ist doch nicht wahr!“

„Das muss nichts heißen“, erwidert Scott und setzt sich vorsichtig neben ihn, in einem gebührenden Abstand. Er sieht, wie Stiles' Körper die Bewegung auf dem Bett mitnimmt, als die Matratze an der Stelle, an der Scott sitzt, eine Kuhle macht.  
„Ein Puma kann das nicht gewesen sein. Also, die drei Morde.“

„Schon klar“, sagt Stiles dumpf ins Bett.  
„Aber alle werden sich jetzt darauf versteifen. Und sich freuen, dass sie die Sache abheften können. Ich war bei Lydia und hab was ganz anderes gesehen.“

„Wie, gesehen?“ 

„Sie selbst war zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich demjenigen, der ihr Beruhigungsmittel verpasst, die so heftig sind, dass sie ihre Plüschtiere als Berglöwen betitelt, eine reinhaue, hab ich nichts aus ihr rausbekommen.“ Er fährt sich frustriert über die Stirn und angelt dann in der Tasche seiner zerschlissenen Jeans nach seinem Handy.   
„Aber ich hab das hier auf ihrem Telefon gefunden. Das glaubst du nicht.“ 

Dann setzt Stiles sich schlagartig auf, so plötzlich, dass Scott erschrocken zusammenzuckt. Er rutscht näher, tippt auf dem Bildschirm des Handys herum und öffnet ein Video. 

Und nein, Scott glaubt nicht, was er sieht. Während er im Hintergrund Lydias erschrockenes Keuchen und Schreien hört, sieht er auf die Videothek, auf ihren Eingang hinter dem verlassenen Parkplatz mitten in der Nacht, und kann beobachten, wie inmitten des Zitterns und Wackelns des Bilds etwas Riesenhaftes und Schwarzes aus dem Laden schießt. Es sieht aus wie der verwackelte Schatten eines großen, sehr muskulösen Mannes, und als Stiles geistesgegenwärtig den Pausenknopf betätigt, schaut Scott auf das Standbild von etwas, das er spontan als Bigfoot bezeichnet hätte. 

Zwei Meter-fünfzig-Bigfoot mit roten, glühenden Augen. 

„Was ist das?“, presst er durch plötzlich blutleere Lippen hervor und fühlt, wie er sich mit einer Hand an der Schulter seines Freundes festhalten muss. 

Die Sache ist die: Bigfoot ist eine Legende. Ein Mythos. Sämtliche Dokumente, die in der Vergangenheit seine tatsächliche Existenz belegen wollten, sind im Nachhinein als Fälschungen bestätigt worden. Wie das Monster von Loch Ness. Wie der Yeti. Wie der Mothman. Das sind Geschichten von Amerikanern, die in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten entweder zu viel Langeweile oder Whiskey intus hatten. 

Und mit einem Mal erinnert er sich an Allisons erschrockenes Gesicht in der Cafeteria bei Stiles' Worten, die Art, wie sie erstarrt ist. Seine Gedanken fliegen so wirr durcheinander, dass sich zwei von ihnen zu einer Idee verhaken, auf die er sonst wahrscheinlich nie gekommen wäre. 

„Ein Werwolf.“ 

Stiles blinzelt ihn perplex an. Er ist sehr nahe. Scott kann den Geruch seines Weichspülers wahrnehmen, leicht säuerlichen Schweiß von der Rennerei des heutigen Tages. 

„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragt Stiles mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. 

Scott fühlt sich etwas zusammensinken, denn ernsthaft, was bitte ist das für eine Idee?   
Er zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Sieht doch so aus. Mir kam der Gedanke. Ich meine, natürlich gibt es keine Werwölfe. Aber...das Ding sieht so aus wie einer.“ 

Sein Freund schaut zurück auf das Video, das er sich von einem vollkommen betäubten Mädchen geklaut haben muss, das er sich heute mehrere Dutzend Male angesehen haben muss.   
„Ich meine... Das Video ist echt, oder?“, fragt Scott vorsichtig nach.   
„Was ist heute schon noch echt?“ , erwidert Stiles schulternzuckend.   
„Wenn es echt ist, dann würde es Sinn ergeben, warum Lydia so neben sich steht. Ich denke nicht, dass sie so drauf wäre, wenn sie nur einen tollwütigen Puma gesehen hätte.“

„Nee du.“   
Der Junge schüttelt den Kopf und steckt mit abgehackten Bewegungen sein Handy weg.  
„Weißt du, was das ist?“   
Scott blinzelt ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Eine riesengroße Verarsche. Mehr nicht.“

Das ist nicht ganz, womit er gerechnet hat. Okay, das ist überhaupt nicht, womit er gerechnet hat. Aber er kann sich vorstellen, dass der Sheriff vermutlich genauso reagieren würde. Und warum auch nicht? Die Idee ist ja wirklich nicht sehr intelligent. 

„Irgendwer steckt sich in dieses kolossal schlechte Kostüm. Hast du gesehen, wie wenig Fellfetzen an dem dran waren“, Stiles tippt auf seine Hosentaschen, wo das Telefon nun ruht.   
„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sogar der Wichser Jackson dahinter stecken würde.“ 

„Und Lydia?“ 

Stiles winkt ab:  
„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Niemand lässt sich freiwillig mit irgendwelchem Psychokram zuknallen.“

„Warum sollte Jackson die gesamte Stadt reinlegen?“ 

Der Junge winkt ab, aber Scott kann sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitet. Wirklich arbeitet. Kleine, scharfe Zahnrädchen, die versuchen, irgendeinen Sinn aus dieser unendlich seltsamen Sache zu machen.   
„Es ist Jackson, der ist reich und gelangweilt. Was weiß ich. Ich meine, es ist schon überaus praktisch, dass ausgerechnet er der einzige ist, der dieses Ding gesehen haben will und nicht auf bewusstseineinlullenden Drogen ist. Ich wette mit dir, der sitzt zu Hause und lacht sich den Arsch ab.“

Scott zuckt erneut mit den Schultern und er sitzt so nahe bei Stiles, dass der Stoff seines T-Shirts an dem von Stiles' reibt und leise raschelt, dass er, wenn Stiles anschaut – was er gerade tut – direkt in dessen Augen sehen kann, die mit einem Mal sehr groß und sehr nahe sind, umrahmt von langen, geschwungenen Wimpern.   
„Dann fragen wir Jackson“, sagt er, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt. 

Und Stiles betrachtet ihn lange und irgendwie undurchsichtig wie so oft und verzieht den Mund dann zu einem anerkennendem Grinsen, langsam nickend.   
„Dann fragen wir Jackson“, stimmt er zu und – Scott hat gar nicht gewusst, dass das geht – rutscht noch ein wenig näher. Ihre Oberarme berühren sich. 

„Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich hier penne.“   
Er sagt es, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. 

„Ähm...“ Scott blinzelt.   
„Aber...du...du wohnst doch gleich um die Ecke.“ 

Er beugt sich etwas zurück.  
„Ist dein Jeep kaputt?“ 

„Pff“, macht Stiles und er sinkt tatsächlich ein klein wenig in sich zusammen, während er mit seinem rechten Handrücken über sein Gesicht fährt.  
„Der Jeep ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“ 

„Ja, aber warum dann...?“ Scott schluckt. Oh. Richtig. 

„Wegen deinem Dad? Wegen des Elternsprechtages?“

Stiles drückt sich die Ballen seiner Hände gegen die Augen in einer genervten Geste. 

„Mein Alter nervt so. Das geht mir auf den Sack, okay?“ Als er Scott wieder ansieht, sind seine Augen davon, dass er sie gerieben hat, gerötet.  
„Ich schlaf auf dem Boden. Ist alles gar kein Problem.“ 

Und Scott weiß nicht, was er mit seinem Freund machen soll, weiß nicht, was er sagen oder tun kann, weil er für einen Moment das Gefühl hat, keinen Menschen, sondern ein Mosaik aus Widersprüchlichkeit vor sich zu haben. 

„Du brauchst dich nicht auf den Boden zu legen. Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen.“ 

Sie sehen beide reflexartig hinter sich.   
„Ich meine... es ist ein großes Bett. Also... es sei denn, du willst nicht, weil du denkst, dass es komisch ist, mit einem...“ Oh Gott, wenn Scott nur wüsste, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er nur wüsste, warum sein Puls mit einem Mal so nervös ist. 

„Mit jemandem in einem Bett zu schlafen, mit dem du nicht zusammen bist“, presst er unbeholfen hervor. 

Stiles schaut ihn prüfend an und beugt sich ihm entgegen:   
„Schlägst du im Schlaf um dich?“  
„Nein?“  
„Sabberst du dein Kissen voll?“   
Scott legt den Kopf schief und beißt sich auf die Lippe:  
„Manchmal.“   
„Schreist du im Schlaf?“  
„Soweit ich weiß, nicht.“  
„Nimmst du drei Viertel des Betts für dich ein?“ 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Okay. Ich aber.“

„Äh..was davon?“

„Alles. Ich dachte, das solltest du wissen, bevor du zulässt, dass ich dein schönes, gemütliches Bett entweihe.“ Stiles grinst diabolisch, aber seine Augen grinsen nicht mit. 

„In Ordnung.“ Scott schluckt erneut.   
„Du schläfst in meinem Bett, aber ich stelle eine Bedingung.“

„Und die wäre?“ 

„Du sagst deinem Dad Bescheid.“ 

– 

Weil er gesehen hat, wie sehr der Sheriff sich Sorgen um Stiles macht. Weil Scott genau weiß, dass Stiles ohne Kommentar von zu Hause abgehauen ist. Oder gar nicht erst da war. 

Nach zehn Minuten Diskussion, während derer Stiles sich demonstrativ auf den Boden gelegt und die Arme verschränkt hat („Eher schlafe ich auf Beton!“), ringt er sich wenigstens dazu durch, auf die Mailbox seines Vaters zu sprechen. Wortkarg und nur in Ellipsen („Ich bin's. Schlaf bei Scott.“), aber immerhin. 

Scott packt ihm eine neue Zahnbürste aus (sie ist pink, aber Stiles kommentiert das nicht), wühlt in seinem Schrank nach einem T-Shirt zum Schlafen (Jurassic Park, sehr verwaschen) und lauscht anschließend auf die leisen Geräusche, die Stiles im Bad macht. 

Er hatte noch nie einen Freund, der bei ihm übernachtet hat – geschweige denn unangemeldet bei seiner Mutter – und er fragt sich ob es dafür irgendein soziales Protokoll gibt, das er irgendwie abarbeiten sollte.   
Was macht man mit dem besten Kumpel?   
Porno-Magazine durchblättern? Über Mädchen reden, die man heiß findet? Über Lehrer lästern? Sich männlich gegenseitig in die Brust boxen?

Er hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung. In seiner Not googelt er auf seinem Handy („Übernachtung Freund“). Die ersten drei Ergebnisse sind Forenbeiträge mit den Überschriften „Was erwartet mich bei der ersten Übernachtung bei meinem festen Freund“, und es geht um Petting und Sex, und das hilft alles so überhaupt nicht.   
Als Stiles aus dem Bad kommt, wirft Scott sein Handy halb frustriert, halb ertappt, auf den Nachttisch. 

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	6. Kreaturen der Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unter dem Wasserrauschen spürt er Stiles' Hand an seinem Bauch, die ihn versucht, zurückzudrücken, die zu seinem Unterarm rutscht und ihn festhält. Und weil Scott ein Idiot ist, schaut er zuerst auf diese Hand und dann erst nach oben und vorne, wo Jackson nackt unter dem Wasserstrahl der laufenden Dusche von einem Mann in Lederjacke gegen die harten Fliesen gepresst wird.
> 
> Einem Mann mit leuchtenden blauen Augen und erschreckend langen Fingernägeln. Nein. _Krallen_  
>  Es ist Derek Hale.

[ ](http://s493.photobucket.com/user/Winoh/media/Artsy/Taxonomie4Kopie.jpg.html)

Es ist komisch, neben einem anderen Menschen zu liegen und ihn atmen zu hören.

In der Dunkelheit ist das Geräusch umso lauter. Stiles bewegt sich unruhig einige Minuten hin und her, bis er die bestmögliche Position zu liegen gefunden zu haben scheint, ein Bein über die Ersatzbettdecke geschlagen. Minuten vergehen in der Stille, die sich in Scotts Ohren und Fingerspitzen zu donnerhaften Stunden ziehen. Er wünscht sich für einen Augenblick, dass er keinen Radio- sondern einen analogen Wecker hat, auf dessen Ticken er lauschen könnte. 

„Okay“, sagt Stiles irgendwann so plötzlich, dass Scott zusammenzuckt.   
„Ich werde dich nicht überfallen. Du kannst dich also beruhigen.“ 

„Hm?“   
In der Finsternis zeichnet sich Stiles' Stupsnase im schwarzen Profil vom Eigengrau ab, in welches der Raum getaucht ist. Der Junge hat die Augen geschlossen und die Arme über der Bettdecke verschränkt. Es sieht unglaublich defensiv aus. 

„Du atmest viel zu schnell. Und unregelmäßig. Das nervt.“ 

Scott schluckt leise;  
„Tut mir leid.“   
Sein Freund seufzt.   
„Hör mal, ich weiß, ich bin nicht der netteste Mensch der Welt und verkorkst ohne Ende, aber stell dir vor, nicht mal ich bin jederzeit auf Sex aus und so. Du kannst durchaus in einem Bett mit mir schlafen ohne mit mir zu schlafen.“ 

Die Worte treiben Scott rote Hitze in die Ohrenspitzen, über die Wangenknochen bis hoch in die Schläfen. Er muss daran denken, wie er an Stiles' Bettwäsche gerochen hat und dass es furchtbar ist, dass Stiles so von ihm denkt. Zugleich kann er nicht aufhören, sich irgendwie an der Verbindung von „miteinander schlafen“ und „Stiles“ zu erfreuen. 

„Das ist es nicht“, murmelt er.   
„Ich hab keine Angst oder so.“ 

„Achso. Du bist einfach nur homophob. Oder eher biphob.“ 

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin nur...ich bin nur...“ 

Er kann sehen, wie Stiles' blanke, große Rehaugen aufgehen und ihn fixieren. 

„Ich bin nur nervös“, gibt er zu und jetzt kann er sicher sein, dass er rot angelaufen ist.   
„Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich dich aus Versehen trete. Oder furze. Oder mich übergeben muss.“

Stiles hebt eine Augenbraue:  
„Wieso, ist dir schlecht?“  
„Nein.“  
„Warum solltest du dich dann übergeben?“   
„Keine Ahnung, aber was ist, wenn?“ 

Sein Freund betrachtet ihn lange durch die Nacht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit spürt Scott, wie sich Stiles' Gesichtszüge glätten und sanft werden. Nun, er hat sich gerade unendlich blamiert. Gott, er ist so uncool. Warum ist er so uncool?

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Alter“, flüstert Stiles dann und rückt ein bisschen näher.   
„Du wirst nicht kotzen. Okay, rein statistisch wirst du irgendwann heute Nacht furzen. Und sabbern. Aber das ist ganz normal. Rein statistisch werde ich das auch tun. Und hey, wenn du kotzen müssen solltest, werde ich dir ganz gentleman-like die Haare halten.“ 

Das hilft. Scott kichert durch die Nase und fühlt die Anspannung von sich abfallen wie ein viel zu schweres Kleidungsstück.   
„Ich will doch nur, dass du mich magst“, rutscht es aus ihm heraus, ehe er darüber nachdenken kann, und es ist vermutlich das Aufrichtigste, was er seit langsam gesagt hat.   
„Sorry.“ 

Er sollte sich vermutlich einfach umdrehen und so tun, als würde er einschlafen, findet Scott. Nichts davon entspricht irgendeinem sozialen Protokoll. Man sagt so etwas nicht zu einem männlichen besten Freund, dessen ist er sich sicher. 

Dann blinzelt er, und Stiles ist ganz nahe, zwischen raschelndem Bettzeug und mit dem schwachen Geruch nach Zigarette, nach Pfefferminz – vermutlich, um den Duft von kaltem Rauch zu übertünchen – und _Stiles_.   
„Das tu ich“, raunt er, und seine Lippen sind Zentimeter entfernt. Geschwungen, glatt, leicht geöffnet. Für eine Sekunde starrt Scott sie an und sein Puls rast los, als hätte irgendjemand irgendwo eine Startschusspistole betätigt.   
„Okay, Scott? Das tu ich doch.“ 

Scotts Gedanken überschlagen sich. Da ist komplette Verwirrung, da ist nackte Panik, weil er nicht versteht, was hier gerade geschieht. Da ist der Drang, seine Lippen auf Stiles' zu- Nein, das steht völlig außer Frage. Er schluckt und schluckt und seine Handteller werden klamm und eklig.   
Dass er die Arme um Stiles schlingt, der sich neben ihm auf die Seite gelegt hat, ist wahrscheinlich eine reine Übersprungshandlung. Weil er _irgendetwas_ machen muss.   
Weil Umarmungen wenigstens irgendwie gesellschaftlich akzeptiert sind. 

Stiles wird kurz steif und starr, dann aber warm und weich, weil er sich an Scott schmiegt. Es kann nicht besonders bequem sein, wie er nun halb neben und halb auf Scott gezogen liegt, doch er beschwert sich nicht. Seine rechte Hand liegt irgendwann zögerlich auf Scotts Schulter und wandert dann hoch an seine Schläfe, um dort zaghaft zu streicheln. Es ist überraschend zärtlich und Scott schämt sich sofort dafür, dass er überrascht ist.   
„Sorry“, murmelt er vorsichtig und versucht, sich wieder von ihm zu lösen.

„Wir sollten schlafen. Tut mir leid. Wir sollten...“ Er gestikuliert sachte und inkohärent in der Dunkelheit herum. Der Drang, irgendetwas zu sagen, drückt auf seine Eingeweide. Er muss an Stiles denken, der Serien zitiert und Mitschülern die Stühle klaut, der hinter der Turnhalle in zerschlissenen Jeans raucht und finster dreinblickt. Was sagt so ein Mensch zu einem peinlichen Haufen Nerd wie Scott?   
Aber Stiles betrachtet ihn nur aufmerksam, blinzelt langsam und rollt sich schließlich ohne jeglichen Kommentar neben ihm in einer Embryonalhaltung ein. Seine Hand findet Scotts unter der Decke und legt sich auf sie. Sie ist warm und ruhig; und schafft es irgendwie, dass Scotts Puls sich langsam aber sicher wieder auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit herunterfährt. 

Erst kurz nach dem Einschlafen überkommt Scott der Gedanke, dass in Stiles' Blick irgendetwas Wissendes gelegen hat. 

– 

 

Es ist unmöglich, dass Jackson Whittemore nicht bemerkt, dass er am nächsten Tag in der Schule von zwei höchst auffälligen Schatten verfolgt wird. Scott weiß, dass es zu einem gewissen Grad seine eigene Schuld ist. Alleine bleibt er sehr viel eher unter dem Radar der Proleten. Aber mit Stiles im Schlepptau (oder eher er im Schlepptau von Stiles) fällt er natürlich unglaublich auf, und die Tatsache, dass Jackson sie beide nach den ersten drei Unterrichtsstunden noch nicht gegen irgendwas drückt und anschreit, bestätigt nur Scotts Verdacht, dass Jackson viel zu mitgenommen ist von dem Vorfall in der Videothek, um irgendetwas in der Art zu unternehmen. 

„So sieht niemand aus, der anderen einen Streich spielt“, murmelt Scott Stiles zu, als sie nach Chemie aus dem Raum schlendern. Chemie haben sie mit Jackson zusammen und Scott ist sich sicher, dass er den noch nie so blass und unaufmerksam erlebt hat.   
„Er hatte kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn stehen. Das kann niemand vortäuschen!“ 

Stiles sieht ihn an und wackelt widerwillig mit dem Kopf:  
„Okay, schon gar nicht, wenn man Jackson ist. Aber komm schon, Scott! _Werwölfe_? Ernsthaft? Nee du, wir müssen ihn uns vorknöpfen und...“ Er stockt, und dann erhellt sich sein Gesicht und seine Augen werden groß.   
„Ich hab's! Lacrosse! Du hast nachher Training! Du kesselst ihn einfach in der Umkleidekabine ein und fragst ihn!“ 

Scott starrt ihn entgeistert an.  
„Du vergisst, dass ich nicht du bin“, protestiert er.  
„Der schiebt mich doch einfach zur Seite. Oder steckt meinen Kopf ins Klo.“  
„Komm schon!“ Stiles bleibt urplötzlich stehen, was um ein Haar eine Massenkarambolage verursacht mit einer Mädchenclique, die hinter ihnen läuft, und legt beide Hände auf Scotts Schultern, so dass es dort unter den Riemen seines Rucksacks warm wird.   
„Wir hatten doch das Gespräch über Regenwürmer, Lämmer und Wölfe. Das hier ist der Teil, wo du zum Wolf wirst, okay? Sei ein Wolf, kein Regenwurm! Sei mutig und erbeute deine Feinde!“ 

Die Sache mit der Motivationsrede, findet Scott, muss sein bester Freund noch üben. Allein der Gedanke daran, Jackson gegenüberzustehen – Jackson, der seinen Inhalator hoch über seinen Kopf gehalten und gelacht hat – lässt seine Knie weich wie Butter werden. 

„Wölfe jagen in Rudeln“, erwidert er missmutig und lässt den Kopf hängen.   
„Und sie haben kein Asthma.“ 

Stiles seufzt übertrieben theatralisch und erhebt die Hände in einem zum Himmel erhobenen Ausdruck.   
„Okay, Scotty“, stöhnt er.   
„Ich komm mit.“

– 

Es ist ein klarer, kühler Tag. 

Coach Finstock hat heute einen besonders schlecht gelaunten Tag, wenn man nach der Anzahl der Runden, die er das Team um das Lacrosse-Feld laufen lässt. Scott muss einmal anhalten und Atem holen, und während er wartet, bis seine Bronchien nicht mehr leise pfeifen, schaut er zu Stiles hinüber, der sich auf die leere Tribüne gefläzt hat, seine Nase in einen Spider-Man-Comic steckt und ungeniert dabei raucht. Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz – Stiles macht mit der Kippe zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger einen pseudo-militärischen Gruß und Scott muss ein wenig lachen. 

Jackson sieht noch schlechter aus als in Chemie.   
Je länger Scott ihn betrachtet, desto mehr kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass irgendetwas Seltsames mit ihm geschehen muss. Vielleicht ist es der Schock. Immerhin hat der Kerl einen Mord miterlebt.   
Scott erschaudert, als er an das Ding aus dem von Lydia gestohlenen Video denkt. 

Coach lässt sie Torschussübungen machen. Es ist der Teil des Trainings, der Scott am meisten Spaß macht, weil er in den eigentlich Turnieren ja nie die Gelegenheit zum Schuss bekommt. Nach einem Jahr Training schafft er es inzwischen sogar, ordentlich zu zielen. Aber heute macht ihn irgendetwas nervös und es gelingt ihm nicht, den Ball im Tor zu versenken. Was daran liegt, dass er meterweit vorbeischießt.   
„Mann, McCall, geh Bälle sammeln“, ruft Jackson missmutig dazwischen, und Scott findet, dass es ihm dann doch nicht so schlecht gehen kann. 

Als er auf die Tribüne schaut, sitzen neben Stiles plötzlich Allison und Kira. 

Sein Herz hüpft vor Aufregung. 

Er zieht den Kopf ein und versucht, Jacksons schneidende Kommentare zu überhören, von denen er froh ist, dass sie nur Kommentare sind und nichts Schmerzhafteres (nach der Sache in der Cafeteria kann er nie ganz sicher sein). Keine Ahnung, wie er diesen Typen zur Rede stellen soll. Gleich. Halbnackt. In der Umkleide. Er trottet nach dem Training hinter dem Rest des Teams her, noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf und erschreckt sich furchtbar, als Stiles auf einmal neben ihm auftaucht und einen Arm um ihn legt.   
„Du siehst aus wie ein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird“, erklärt der ihm und klopft ihm neckend auf die Brust.   
„Hab nicht solchen Schiss!“ 

„Ich versteh nicht, wie du das sagen kannst“, murmelt Scott missmutig.   
„Hast du gar keinen Schiss nachdem er dich neulich blutig geprügelt hat?“ 

Das bringt seinen Freund dazu, kurz zu stocken, und er schaut Scott an, als hätte dieser etwas gesagt, was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt; die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und mit einem Achselzucken;  
„Nö? War ja nicht das erste Mal. Spielt doch auch keine Rolle, oder?“ 

Doch, das tut es. Aber Scott kommt nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen.   
Zum einen, weil er nicht weiß, was er überhaupt sagen soll. Zum anderen, weil sein Freund mit weiten, zackigen Schritten vor ihm herzugehen beginnt. Jackson und die anderen sind schon lange vor ihnen in der Umkleide verschwunden. 

Als die beiden durch die Turnhallentür zwischen die Spinds treten, drehen sich mehrere Köpfe neugierig zu ihnen um.   
„Hey, Stilinski“, ruft jemand aus einer Ecke, ohne dass Scott sehen kann, wer genau es ist.   
„Hast du dich verlaufen? Der Wanderzirkus mit der Freakshow ist woanders!“ 

Stiles lehnt sich krachend gegen einen der Spinds neben sich, die Arme verschränkt und eine Augenbraue erhoben.   
„Ach wirklich?“, zischelt er, einen Mundwinkel spöttisch in die Höhe gezogen.   
„Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn gerade betreten. Wo habt ihr euren lächerlichen Teamcaptain gelassen?“ 

Danny, Jacksons bester Freund, dreht sich mit nacktem Oberkörper zu ihnen um und Scott kann sehen, wie Stiles den Jungen von unten nach oben abscannt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er mitbekommt, wie Stiles' Pupillen sich für einen winzigen Moment vergrößern, und er fragt sich, ob es tatsächlich das _erste Mal_ ist oder ob er es vorher nur nie bemerkt hat.   
„Unter der Dusche“, antwortet Danny skeptisch.   
„Nicht, dass es dich was anginge. Wieso?“ 

Stiles lässt sein Grinsen fallen und stößt sich mit der Schulter wieder vom Spind ab.  
„Schuldet mir noch einen Handjob“, erwidert er humorlos.   
„Komm, Scott.“ 

Scott stolpert hinter ihm her und fühlt sich ein klein wenig atemlos. Er spürt Dannys Kopfschütteln hinter seinem Rücken.   
Sie schlängeln sich an den vereinzelten Leuten, die sich vor den Spinds umziehen, vorbei, biegen um die Ecke, wo man das Rauschen einer einsamen Dusche vernehmen kann, und dann läuft Scott in Stiles hinein, weil dieser urplötzlich stehen bleibt. 

Unter dem Wasserrauschen spürt er Stiles' Hand an seinem Bauch, die ihn versucht, zurückzudrücken, die zu seinem Unterarm rutscht und ihn festhält. Und weil Scott ein Idiot ist, schaut er zuerst auf diese Hand und dann erst nach oben und vorne, wo Jackson nackt unter dem Wasserstrahl der laufenden Dusche von einem Mann in Lederjacke gegen die harten Fliesen gepresst wird.

Einem Mann mit leuchtenden blauen Augen und erschreckend langen Fingernägeln. Nein. _Krallen_. 

Der Kopf des Fremden schießt zu ihnen beiden genau in dem Moment herum, in dem Stiles Scott nach hinten zu drücken beginnt, um unauffällig den Rückzug anzutreten. Als sein Blick sie trifft, spürt Scott sich in der Bewegung erstarren. Es ist wie bei Rehen, die in Scheinwerfer eines heranrasenden Autos glotzen.   
Und so sehr sein Gehirn auch daran verzweifelt, die Information zu verarbeiten, dass die Augen dieses Typen eben wie Autoscheinwerfer glühen, eines bekommt es heraus: Scott kennt dieses Gesicht. Er hat es auf Stiles' illegalen Polizeiaktenkopien gesehen. Und am Elternsprechtag, nachdem der Puma getötet wurde.  
Es ist Derek Hale. 

Jackson schluckt verzweifelt. Seine Lippen formen die Silben 'McCall', aber er ist stumm, zittert und sieht vollständig paralysiert aus, als Dereks Klauen an seinen Hals hochwandern und dort verharren. 

„Einen Mucks und er ist tot“, brummt Hale gerade mal laut genug, dass Scott es hören kann.   
Sein Herz hämmert gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es wehtut. Sein Kopf ist leer, seine Gedanken steckengeblieben.   
Ohne nachzudenken fasst er nach Stiles' Hand und drückt sie verzweifelt, als könnte sein Freund irgendetwas ausrichten gegen diese Kreatur dort. Er spürt Stiles' Finger zitternd zurückdrücken. 

„Herkommen!“   
Mit der freien Hand winkt Derek sie zu sich heran. Er zieht die Lippen hoch und fletscht riesige Eckzähne. Wie ein Hund, der sich bedroht fühlt und zu knurren beginnt. 

„Wir...haben es uns anders überlegt“, presst Stiles neben ihm heraus. Er steht noch immer halb vor, halb neben Scott und schirmt ihn mit einem Arm ab.   
„Wir wollen auch gar nichts. Was immer wir gerade...unterbrochen haben.“ 

„Ich hab gesagt, herkommen!“, wiederholt Derek und diesmal knurrt er wirklich. Scott sucht den Duschraum nach einem Lautsprecher oder irgendetwas ab, das davon zeugt, dass Stiles und er hier gerade auf jede Menge technische Tricks reinfallen. Aber der Wasserdampf ist zu dick, die Luft zu heiß, und Derek Hale viel zu echt. 

_Werwolf_ , brüllt ihm sein Verstand über dem betäubenden Rauschen des Wassers und des Blutes in seinen Ohren zu.  
 _Er ist ein Werwolf_! 

Stiles lässt einen zitternden Atem aus und tritt nach vorne.Die Zeit vergeht quälend langsam. Er versucht, sich von Scott freizuwinden und ihn erneut nach hinten zu drücken, ganz so, als ob er ihn zurück in den Raum der Umkleide schubsen wollen würde. Aber Scott kann sich nicht von ihm lösen. Seine Hand klebt an Stiles' fest, seine Füße folgen ihm einfach. Irgendein winziger Teil in ihm weiß: Er kann seinen Freund jetzt nicht allein lassen, selbst als nutzloser Schwächling. 

„Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gesehen!“, japst Jackson.   
„Was auch immer du suchst, ich habe nichts gesehen.“ 

Hale wendet sich ihm wieder zu.   
„Menschen sind gestorben“, faucht er ihn mit gebleckten Raubtierzähnen an.   
„Und es werden noch mehr sterben, wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst!“ 

Stiles und Scott stehen nun etwa fünf Schritte von den beiden entfernt. Wassertropfen glänzen feucht auf der schwarzen Lederjacke des Mannes. Mit der freien, krallenbesetzten Hand dreht Derek das Wasser ab. Der Hahn quietscht wie in einem Horrorfilm. In Scotts Ohren rauscht es weiter vor Furcht. Sein Blick gleitet fahrig über Dereks Hände, seine blau leuchtenden Augen, über Jacksons nackte Hüften, seinen Schwanz, von dem Wassertropfen rinnen, hinüber zu Stiles, der die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst hat und dessen Pupillen hektisch hin- und herruckeln, als würde er fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus der Situation suchen. 

Es ist still geworden. Die restlichen Lacrosse-Spieler müssen inzwischen die Umkleide verlassen haben. Im Zweifelsfall würde man sie hier erst finden, wenn sie bereits tot wären. 

„Du bist derjenige, der Leute ermordet“, sagt Stiles in die Stille hinein, und plötzlich weiß Scott, _worüber_ Stiles eigentlich nachgedacht hat. 

Derek lässt quälend langsam von Jackson ab. Der Junge rutscht mit dem Rücken an den Fliesen auf den Boden. Offenbar haben seine Beine unter ihm nachgegeben. 

Hale zieht die dicken Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was soll das?“ 

„Es war nicht schwer zu raten“, zuckt Stiles mit den Schultern.   
„Normalerweise arbeiten Serienmörder mit so ordinären Waffen wie Gewehren. Oder Messern.“ 

Derek wendet sich ihm langsam zu. Als er auf ihn zutritt, schiebt Stiles Scott hinter sich, drückt ihn nach hinten. Sie stolpern rückwärts, bis da plötzlich die Wand ist und Stiles' Gewicht gegen Scotts Brust drückt, in der es sich sowieso schon verdächtig eng anfühlt. 

„Komm schon“, presst Stiles hervor.  
„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mit den Scherzartikelnägeln ernsthaft Schaden anrichten kannst!“ 

Ab da geht alles sehr schnell. Derek faucht Stiles an, packt ihn am Arm und schleudert ihn weg, zur Seite, wo Jackson kauert. Er fletscht seine Zähne vor Scott und dieser macht den Fehler, ihm vor Angst starr in die Augen zu sehen – etwas, was man mit einem Raubtier niemals tun sollte. Dann bohrt sich ein spitzer, scharfer Schmerz in seine Brust, als Hale die Finger in sein Lacrosse-Trikot einkrallt – wortwörtlich einkrallt – und ihn drohend anhebt. Scott spürt die Nähte des Stoffes sich anspannen und dann reißen.   
„Lass ihn los!“, hört er Stiles brüllen.   
„Du Irrer, er hat dir nichts getan!“ 

Im nächsten Moment wird die Luft hell und laut. Plötzlich explodiert irgendetwas direkt neben Scotts Kopf in der Wand. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er es als Feuerwerk bezeichnen, ein weißes Brennen mit sprühenden Funken. Er spürt, wie Derek ihn loslässt und er zurück auf die Füße rutscht. Er hört ein hundeartiges Jaulen und als er die Augen wieder öffnet und tatsächlich etwas sehen kann, stehen an der Stelle, an der eben noch er und Stiles erstarrt verharrten, Allison und Kira. 

Allison und Kira. Bewaffnet. 

Allison lässt langsam einen riesenhaften schwarzen Jagdbogen sinken. 

„Leg dich mit jemandem von deiner Größe an, Derek“, sagt sie hart. 

„Verschwinde, bevor ich mit etwas anderem schieße.“ 

– 

Kiras Finger sind warm auf seiner Haut.   
Es ist das erste, was er wahrnimmt, nachdem Derek weg ist. Scott hat das Gefühl, ihm würde ein Moment fehlen.   
Alles ist ein wenig verschwommen. Als er blinzelt, bemerkt er, dass er gar nicht mehr in der Dusche ist, sondern auf der Bank vor seinem Spind.   
Und dass ihm das Atmen verdammt schwer fällt. 

Irgendjemand hat ihm das Trikot ausgezogen und die Lacrosse-Pads von ihm abgeschält. Er schaut an sich hinab auf drei blutige Striemen auf seiner Brust.   
Etwas kracht. Vor ihm steht Allison mit ihrem Bogen und lässt von seiner Spindtür ab. Stiles öffnet sie und kramt in Scotts Sachen. Er ist fahriger als sonst, führt abgehackte, ziellose Bewegungen durch. Seine Finger fummeln an Scotts Rucksack herum und fördern den Inhalator zutage. 

„Hier.“

Es ist beinahe wie beim ersten Mal. Stiles setzt ihm das Gerät an die Lippen und legt eine Hand stützend an seinen Hinterkopf. Kira hebt Scotts Hand an den Inhalator und seine tauben Finger drücken zu. 

Ab da wird alles etwas besser. Er fühlt die Luft in seine leeren Atemwege zurückkehren. 

„Was ist damit?“, hört er Stiles fragen. 

„Die Wunden?“ Allison beugt sich halb über Scott, und Gott, er kann nichts dagegen tun, zu erröten, weil um ihn diese drei wunderbaren und schönen Menschen versammelt stehen, die ihn stützen, ihm beistehen, sich um ihn sorgen.   
„Sind nicht tief.“   
„Am besten desinfizieren und verbinden“, fügt Kira hinzu. Er kann sie über seine Schultern streichen fühlen. 

„Ich hatte Recht“, ist das erste, was er hervorstößt, als die Luft wieder zum Sprechen reicht.  
„Der Mörder ist ein Werwolf.“ 

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass dieser Satz in irgendeinem Zusammenhang jemals plausibel wäre. 

Dann denkt er an Lydia und Jackson, an das verwackelte Video, welches Stiles ihm gezeigt hat.   
„Ja, du hattest Recht“, räumt Stiles ein und lehnt sich gegen Scotts Spind.   
„Bist du jetzt sauer, dass wir nicht gewettet haben?“ 

Scott geht nicht weiter darauf ein. Sein Blick sucht Allison. Sie sieht aus wie die Jagdgöttin Diana persönlich.   
„Ihr wusstet das“, murmelt er mit blutleeren Lippen. 

Sie schaut ihn sehr, sehr lange an.   
„Ja“, gibt sie zu. 

„Und ganz ehrlich? Ihr beide solltet dringend aufhören, euch einzumischen. Wir sind nicht immer praktischerweise in der Nähe, um euch zu retten. Ihr wisst jetzt Bescheid und könnt uns in Ruhe den Alpha jagen lassen.“ 

„Den Alpha? Derek Hale?“ Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen, als Allison langsam den Kopf schüttelt. 

„Wie? Es gibt noch so ein Ding von seiner Sorte?“   
Er stockt, als niemand etwas sagt, sein Blick fliegt zwischen Allison, Kira und Scott hin und her, und er spitzt zwischendurch die Lippen, als würde er damit versuchen, seine Gedanken damit zu fassen. 

„Das Vieh, das die Videothek überfallen hat. Derjenige, der den Busfahrer getötet hat. _Das_ ist der Alpha?“ 

Scott läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Kein Wunder, dass Jackson so außer sich war – oder immer noch ist.   
Kein Wunder, dass Lydia irgendetwas von einem Berglöwen gemurmelt hat. Wer so etwas erlebt, greift zurück auf Verdrängungsmechanismen. 

„Und er wird weiter töten“, sagt Kira vorsichtig. Ihre Hände streichen gedankenverloren über Scotts nackte Schultern, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen. Was widersinnig ist, wenn sie nebenbei von Mord und Totschlag spricht.   
„Wir wissen nicht, warum. Wir wissen nicht, hinter wem genau er her ist. Alles, was wir haben, sind Vermutungen.“ 

„Mit anderen Worten, ihr habt furchteinflößende Waffen, aber tappt komplett im Dunkeln.“  
Stiles hat sich umgedreht und wühlt wieder in Scotts Rucksack herum. 

„Und genau deswegen braucht ihr uns. Wenn es schon beschissen ist, dass mein Alter der Sheriff von Beacon Hills ist, könnte uns das hier wenigstens mal etwas nützen.“   
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und sein kariertes Hemd zuckt mit.   
Als er sich wieder umdreht, hat er aus dem Fach des Rucksacks, in dem Scott seinen Inhalator aufbewahrt, Desinfektionsmittel und Taschentücher gezogen.   
Er geht vor Scott in die Hocke und sprüht etwas von dem Mittel auf den weichen Stoff. 

Scott zuckt etwas zurück, als der brennende Schmerz sich über seine Brust zieht. Jetzt sind wir quitt, denkt er und erinnert sich an den Tag, an dem er Stiles' Gesicht von Staub und Schmutz befreit hat. Allein, auf dem Schulhof.   
Stiles legt die freie Hand auf seine Schulter und seine fahlen Finger zeichnen sich von Scotts dunkler Haut dort ab. 

„Wir...denken drüber nach.“ Allison klingt unentschlossen.   
„Von mir aus“, gibt Stiles zurück.  
„Ihr wisst, wo ihr uns findet.“ 

Scott schaut den Mädchen nach, als sie aus der Umkleide verschwinden. Kira lächelt ihm zu und winkt sogar kurz. Dann fasst sie nach Allisons Hand und sie wandeln davon wie etwas, was man sonst nur aus Träumen kennt. 

„Wo ist Jackson hin?“  
Stiles zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. Er tupft das restliche Blut von der Brust seines Freundes.

„Abgehauen, sobald er konnte. Als du deinen Asthmaanfall bekommen hast. Hat ihn gar nicht gekümmert, diesen Wichser.“ 

Klar, denkt Scott. Warum sollte er auch? 

„Tut mir leid“, flüstert er, weil er sonst nicht weiß, was er sagen soll. Die Striemen in seiner Haut brennen, zerren, schmerzen, und sie werden mit Sicherheit hässliche, helle Narbenstreifen hinterlassen. Und das Schlimme ist, dass er sich fast sicher ist, dass Derek Hale ihm nicht einmal böswillig weh getan hat. Er fühlte sich lediglich in die Enge getrieben.   
„Ich hätte nicht... ich weiß nicht.“

Er denkt daran, wie Stiles ihn hinter sich geschoben hat, wie Stiles sich ohne nachzudenken, zwischen ihn und einen verfluchten _Werwolf_ geschoben hat. Es verengt ihm die Brust. Nicht wie bei einer Atemnot. Es ist eher so, dass es ein so tiefes Gefühl ist, dass er es nicht richtig verarbeiten kann. Als ob es zuviel ist. 

„Du kannst nichts für dein Asthma“, sagt Stiles irgendwann. Er hockt noch immer vor ihm und betrachtet ihn aufmerksam aus großen Bambiaugen, die nicht zu dem passen, was er manchmal sagt.   
„Scheiße mann, wenn ich Asthma hätte, ich wäre da vorhin gestorben vor Angst.“ 

„Es ist nur...“   
Scott schaut vorsichtig auf ihn herab. Seine Hand schwebt zwischen ihnen, weil er sich nicht wirklich traut, nach Stiles' Fingern zu fassen.   
„Mach das nicht mehr, okay? Schieb dich nicht zwischen mich und eine mythologische Bestie mit Fängen und Klauen.“ 

„Wieso? Damit wir im Zweifelsfall beide draufgegangen wären?“  
Sein Freund klingt empört. Er legt den Kopf schief und schaut, als hätte Scott eben das Unlogischste der Welt gesagt.   
„Nein. Doch. _Nein_. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht...“  
Scott schüttelt hilflos den Kopf. 

Im Duschraum tropft irgendein Wasserhahn, als wäre eben nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen. Als wäre alles noch immer so bedeutungslos wie vor einer Stunde. 

Stiles steht langsam auf, und er tut etwas, was Scott nicht kommen sieht. Er beugt sich über ihn und drückt einen winzigen Kuss auf die Stelle zwischen Scotts Stirn und Haaransatz.  
Es fühlt sich an wie ein elektrischer Funke, der überspringt. Es bringt ihn dazu, doch nach der Hand seines besten Freundes zu fassen und sie einfach festzuhalten.

Dann schweigt der Wasserhahn. 

– 

Er ist ein wenig überrascht davon, wie leichthin er die Tatsache aufnimmt, dass Werwölfe existieren. Es sollte ihn mehr schocken, vielleicht sogar in eine Krise stürzen. _Nichts ist wie es scheint_. Andererseits erklärt es ihm endlich den blutverschmierten Schulbus, die halbierte Frauenleiche und den Vorfall an der Videothek. Er muss nicht mehr herumrätseln, ob es ein Bär oder doch ein Mensch gewesen ist. Er muss nur einen imaginären neuen Eintrag vermerken in der Taxonomie der Biester in seinem Kopf, irgendwo hinter _Canis Lupus_. 

Ehrlich gesagt kann er Derek Hale und den Alpha-Werwolf besser einordnen als andere, „richtige“ Menschen. Kira Yukimura. Allison Argent. _Stiles Stilinski_.   
Er versucht, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. 

So kommt es, dass Stiles und er, Allison und Kira sich zwei Mal in der Bibliothek treffen. Zum Austausch von Informationen. 

Allison Argent, lernt Scott, ist eine Jägerin in Ausbildung. Ihr Familienname bedeutet „Silber“, von dem man früher dachte, dass es Werwölfe töten kann. Wenn man Kiras verträumten Worten glauben kann, ist Allison eine so gute Schützin, dass sie einer Fliege aus einer Entfernung von hundert Metern das rechte Auge ausschießen kann. Ein Facettenauge, berichtigt Scott sie im Gedanken, aber er glaubt es sofort. Allisons Präsenz lässt keine anderen Schlüsse zu. Kira ist ein japanisches mythologisches Wesen, ein Kitsune, was im Grunde ein Fuchs ist. Sie kann Glühlampen durchbrennen lassen und bekommt kupferfarben leuchtende Augen, wenn sie Elektrizität erzeugt.   
Es ist alles so irre, beängstigend und unglaublich, dass er selbst bei jeder neuen Information nur bedröppelt nicken kann wie ein Schüler, dem gerade eine schier unverständliche Physikaufgabe erklärt wird. 

Stiles hebt bei jedem Satz der Mädchen eine skeptische Augenbraue. Nachdem Kira ihm nach dem zehnten „Das glaubt ihr ja wohl selber nicht!“ einen elektrischen Schlag verpasst hat, wagt aber auch er nicht mehr, den Mund aufzumachen.   
Es ist immerhin ein Deal. Er bekommt Informationen zu den _Kreaturen der Nacht_ , wie er sie nennt und er gibt den Mädchen, halt, der Jägerin und der Füchsin, dafür seine illegal kopierten Polizeiakten. 

Scott selbst sitzt daneben und wagt kaum, etwas zu sagen. Er weiß nicht so genau, was er hier eigentlich macht, weil er ja nicht mehr ist als das asthmatische Anhängsel von Stiles. 

„Du weißt schon, dass die beiden extra danach gefragt haben, dass du dabei sein sollst?“, sagt Stiles beim dritten Mal, als sie in der Bibliothek an einem der Lektüretische sitzen und Stiles auf der Platte seine langen Beine übereinander schlägt.   
„Echt? Wieso?“

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern:  
„Wahrscheinlich finden sie dich süß. Also, nicht 'uh, küss uns Baby'-süß. Eher wie ein Hundewelpe, den man nebenbei kraulen kann.“ 

Scott seufzt und er lässt sich tiefer in den Stuhl sinken, auf seinem Schoß sein schweres Biologiebuch.   
„Das war ja klar“, nuschelt er frustriert. 

„Wenn es dir hilft – ich würde auch nicht mit denen reden ohne dich dabei zu haben.“ Sein Freund starrt für einen Augenblick angestrengt auf die Spitzen seiner Chucks, an denen winzige Löcher im Stoff sind, wie von Mausezähnen aufgenagt.   
„Du findest Hundewelpen auch unterhaltsam?“, gibt Scott mit einem kleinen, sarkastischen Lachen zurück. 

„Mich interessieren Hundewelpen nicht“, antwortet Stiles, und dann spürt Scott seinen Blick auf sich, und der sagt irgendetwas. Etwas, was er nicht versteht. Aber er kann nicht nachfragen, weil Kira um die Ecke kommt und ihren Rucksack neben ihm auf den Tisch stellt und danach vergisst er die Szene wieder. 

– 

 

Es ist die schäbigste und zwielichtigste Ecke von ganz Beacon Hills. Sie tut so, als würde man durch die New Yorker Bronx laufen, dabei fängt zwei Straßen weiter schon der Parkplatz des großen Einkaufszentrums an. Aber vermutlich braucht jede Stadt einen Ort, der auf New York macht, mit halb herabgesenkten Feuertreppen auf den Hinterhöfen der Wohnhäuser, Pfützen, in denen regenbogenfarben das Öl schimmert und Katzen den Hausmüll auseinandernehmen, bis er in der gesamten Gasse verstreut liegt. 

Stiles sieht Scott über seine Schulter an und bleibt stehen.   
„Du kannst auch im Jeep warten“, nuschelt er und zupft an seinem Karohemd herum. Es ist grün und passt zu Stiles' dunklen Augen. Es ist vor allen Dingen neu – das erste Kleidungsstück, welches Scott an seinem besten Freund sieht, das nicht zerrissen oder halb aufgetrennt daherkommt. Darunter trägt er ein verwaschenes Shirt mit der Aufschrift _Smells Like Teen Fart_.  
Scott schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Schon gut. Meinst du, eine dunkle Gasse jagt mir Angst ein?“ 

„Irgendwie schon.“ Stiles hebt eine Augenbraue und unter seinem Blick schmilzt Scotts Wille, sich dem Gangster-Stil seines Freundes anzupassen, dahin wie Butter in der Sonne. 

„Komm schon, alles ist gut.“   
Stiles greift nach seiner Hand und schlendert mit ihm weiter, als würden sie in einen Park Blumen pflücken gehen. Scott wartet darauf, dass er ihn wieder loslässt, doch er kann stattdessen spüren, wie Stiles' Finger sich mit seinen verschränken. Es ist warm und weich und...schön. Scotts Herz hüpft auf, und Gott, das kann nur daher kommen, dass er ein langweiliger Typ ist, den kein Mädchen haben möchte, und der dringend öfter angefasst werden müsste. In allen erdenklichen Weisen. 

„Überlass mir einfach das Reden.“ 

Garth, der Typ, den sie treffen wollen, steht gegen eine Hauswand gelehnt und liest einen Superheldinnen-Manga. Irgendetwas mit rosa Kostümen. Kann genauso gut aber auch ein Porno sein. Er hat helle Haut und blaue Augen und sieht aus wie ein Supermodel. 

„Stilinski“, sagt er mit heller Stimme, ohne von seinem Comic aufzusehen.   
„Na, du Drecksack, wo hast du dich die letzten Monate rumgetrieben?“  
Er hebt nun doch den Kopf und Schatten liegen über seinem hübschen Gesicht, als sein Blick erst auf Scott und dann ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände fällt.   
„Oh... ich sehe schon, ich sollte weniger fragen, mit _wem_ du's getrieben hast. Immer noch die alte Schlampe, was?“ 

Scott spürt, wie etwas in seinem Bauch hart wie Stein wird. Er fasst ein wenig fester nach Stiles' Hand und ist erstaunlich verwundert, warum dieser sich nicht von ihm losmacht. Wäre das nicht normaler? Auseinander fahren, sagen 'Oh nein, das hast du falsch verstanden'. So wie er es damals selbst getan hat?   
Dann wird ihm klar, dass Garth wohl Ahnung davon hat, dass Stiles Mädchen und Jungen mag.   
Sein Freund lacht und boxt den Kerl gegen den Arm. 

„Hab mal dieses Normalsein probiert“, sagt er grinsend.   
„Nicht zu empfehlen, ehrlich, Alter.“  
„Glaub ich.“ Garth lässt den Manga auf den dreckigen Asphalt neben sich fallen.   
„Also, was willst du? Vorräte aufstocken? Oder willst du mir dein Häschen erstmal vorstellen?“ 

Stiles boxt ihn noch einmal, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Schlag hart und ohne ein begleitendes Grinsen ist. Garth stößt einen Fluch aus.  
„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Er hat 'nen Namen, weißt du.“

„Is' ja ganz was Neues.“ Garth krümmt sich vor Schmerz ein wenig und guckt Scott von unten hinauf durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. 

„Wie heißt du?“ 

„Geht dich nichts an“, fährt Stiles dazwischen, bevor Scott auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, etwas zu sagen.   
„Ich brauch Zeug und will keinen Kaffeeklatsch mit dir halten, Alter.“

„Na fein.“ Garth hebt übertrieben die Hände.   
„Was willst du diesmal? Schnee? Pot? Meth hätt' ich auch da, aber davon würde ich dir abraten mit deinem hübschen Gesicht. Das nimmste fünf Mal und schon ist deine Haut im Arsch.“ 

„Ich will nichts davon“, sagt Stiles und wedelt mit seiner freien Hand abwehrend.  
„Ich brauch was anderes... was....Exotisches.“ 

„Oha.“ Die Augen des Dealers gehen ein klein wenig über vor Neugierde.  
„Hat wohl gar nicht geklappt mit dem Normalsein. Was soll's denn sein?“

Stiles kaut kurz auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er schaut zu Scott herüber und der nickt ihm ganz leicht zu.   
„Eisenhut. Oder Mistel. Am liebsten beides.“ 

Garth zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Eisenwas?“, wiederholt er verwirrt.  
„Ist das ein Slang für irgendwas?“ 

„Das ist 'ne Pflanze.“ Stiles klingt widerwillig.   
„Und wir brauchen sie.“

Sein Gegenüber starrt ihn kopfschüttelnd an:  
„Wofür? Was macht das? Was soll das sein?“ 

„Es ist eine blau blühende Pflanze aus der Familie der Hahnhenfußgewächse“, sagt Scott, weil er hofft, dass das vielleicht hilfreich ist.  
„Wir haben überall gefragt, aber weder Kräuterläden noch Apotheken führen die.“ 

Der Dealer schaut ihn verächtlich an und lacht schnaubend.  
„Apotheken? Ernsthaft, Stilinski? Willst du _Kräutertee_ trinken?“

Sein Blick wendet sich Stiles zu und mit einem Mal sieht dieser blonde, hübsche Junge sehr, sehr abweisend aus.  
„Mann, geh zu deiner Oma. Ich bin doch nicht deine scheiß Kräuterhexe. Du meldest dich wochenlang nicht und dann kommst du auf einmal mit sowas an.“ 

„Sorry“, entgegnet Stiles sehr bitter.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich offensichtlich einen klammernden Freund habe.“   
„Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Garth wirft Scott einen dreckigen Blick zu.   
„Aber von mir aus, hau doch ab und vögel deinen neuen _Freund_.“ 

Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und schickt sich an zu gehen. Den Manga lässt er in der Gosse liegen. Drei Schritte stampft er weg von ihnen, dann dreht er sich herum, fischt aus seiner Hosentasche ein winziges, plastikverpacktes Bündel und wedelt damit in der Luft herum;  
„Willst wenigstens noch was kaufen? Um nicht ganz so normal und langweilig zu werden?“ 

Stiles rollt mit den Augen.   
„Keine Kohle.“ 

„Tze. Dein Adderall vertickst du also auch nicht mehr? Mann, mann, wie die Welt verkommt!“ 

Garth zieht ein hässliches Lachen wie eine Fahne hinter sich her, auch dann noch, als er um die Ecke verschwunden ist. Und Scott ist froh, so froh, dass er diesen Supermodel-Arsch hoffentlich nie wieder sehen muss. 

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise denkt er auf dem Rückweg zum Auto daran, dass es jetzt wohl eher Stiles ist, dessen Hand man halten muss. Sie schweigen lange. 

„Wollte dir der Typ wirklich Schnee verkaufen?“, fragt er irgendwann in die Stille hinein.   
„Im Herbst?“ 

Es scheint zumindest eine Frage in die richtige Richtung zu sein, weil sie Stiles dazu bringt, ihn erst fassungslos, dann amüsiert anzusehen und schließlich in schallendes Lachen auszubrechen. 

„Scotty, du bist manchmal wie ein Neugeborenes!“, kichert er, bevor er einen Vortrag darüber anfängt, was man zu Kokain sonst noch sagt.

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	7. Opfergabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Mich hat noch nie jemand geküsst“, flüstert Scott stimmlos,  
> „Hast du Lust, der erste zu sein?“   
> Er spürt, wie Stiles den Atem für einen kurzen Moment anhält, weil der warme Luftstrom mit dem Geruch nach Orange aussetzt. Als er zurückkehrt, fühlt er sich heiß an.

Er denkt lange darüber nach.   
Darüber, dass Stiles vielleicht noch ganz anders gewesen ist vor ein paar Monaten. Dass er ein punkiges Leben mit Sex, Drugs und Rock'n'Roll geführt hat. Darüber, dass er, Scott, ihn womöglich von alldem abgehalten hat, weil er so ein langweiliger Spießer ist.   
Gott ja, wahrscheinlich färbt er gerade sogar ab.   
Daher das neue grüne Shirt.  
Daher der verminderte Drogenkonsum. Was nicht schlecht ist, wie Scott findet. Er versucht sich seinen besten Freund bekifft in einer Ecke herumliegend vorzustellen, am besten noch mit Garth, der lüstern über ihm hängt, und möchte nach wenigen Sekunden schreien. 

– 

Stiles blinzelt verwirrt, als er drei Tage später die Tür öffnet und Scott ihm die volle Tequilaflasche vor die Nase hält. 

„...Willst du mich damit erschlagen oder so?“, fragt er, die Stirn in Furchen gelegt. Zögernd nimmt er die Glasflasche an sich, weil Scott sie ihm förmlich entgegenschiebt, wie andere ein niedliches Haustier in die Arme ihrer Freunde legen. 

„Meine Mom hat den seit Jahren“, erklärt er, als er das Stilinski-Haus betritt. Das Auto des Sheriffs steht nicht hinter Stiles' Jeep in der Auffahrt, so dass er davon ausgegangen ist, dass sein bester Freund alleine ist und er nicht Gefahr läuft, dem höchsten Polizeioffizier von Beacon Hills versehentlich mit seinen minderjährigen Händen hochprozentigen Alkohol unter die Nase zu halten.   
„Sie wird ihn nicht vermissen.“ 

„Wow.“ Stiles dreht die Flasche in seinen Händen.  
„Das ist ziemlich geiler Scheiß. Warum trinkt sie ihn nicht?“ 

Scott schlüpft aus seinen Schuhen und schließt die Haustür hinter sich. Er zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Der ist noch von meinem Dad. Wahrscheinlich deswegen.“ 

„Und dein Dad trinkt ihn auch nicht?“ Stiles lacht durch die Nase.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Scott kann ihn für einen Augenblick nicht ansehen.   
„Er war Alkoholiker. Und irgendwann ist er gegangen und nicht mehr wiedergekommen.“   
Er wiederholt das Schulternzucken um zu zeigen, dass ihn das Ganze nicht mehr juckt, und hey, vielleicht ist es gar keine so schlechte Idee, die letzten Hinterlassenschaften von dem Loser, der sein Vater ist, zu vernichten. 

Stiles schaut von der Flasche auf. Er öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, knabbert an seiner Unterlippe herum. Scott kann sehen, wie sich die Zahnrädchen seiner Gedanken in Windeseile in seinem Kopf drehen.   
Als Stiles ihn umarmt, die Tequila-Flasche zwischen sie presst und das kühle Glas gegen ihrer beider Brustkörbe drückt, ist Scott irgendwo froh, dass sie nicht darüber reden.

– 

„Tequila mit Orangensaft“, kichert Stiles glücklich auf dem Bett.   
„Was für ein Scheiß! Man kann kaum stilloser saufen.“ 

Seine Stimme ist hoch und klingelnd wie Glöckchen. Er hat seinen Kopf auf sein Kissen gebettet, die Füße aufgestellt und trommelt im Takt der Musik, die nebenbei läuft, mit den Zeigefingern auf seinen Knien herum. 

Scott versucht, an der Stereoanlage einen anderen Song einzustellen. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, denn Gott, die blaue, leuchtende Anzeige ist grässlich verschwommen.   
„Kann man?“, entgegnet er amüsiert. 

„Man kann! Außer solche widerwärtigen Sachen wie Wodka-Red Bull oder alles, was mit Jägermeister zu tun hat. Das is' nach unten hin natürlich offen.“ 

Scott spürt, wie sein bester Freund ihm den Kopf zudreht, während er hier an der Schrankwand steht und versucht, die Ziffern an der Anlage zu lesen. Alles dreht sich angenehm. Die Geräusche sind wie in Watte gepackt, die Farben verschwimmen in allen Formen und irgendwie ist alles witzig. Wieso auch immer.   
Natürlich weiß er ungefähr, was mit dem Gehirn passiert, wenn man betrunken ist. Aber irgendwie ist die Praxis ein klein wenig...besser. Plötzlich kann er, ohne es zu wollen, die Beweggründe seines Vaters, dauerhaft in diesem Zustand zu verweilen, ansatzweise verstehen. 

„Nein, Mann, dein Tequila ist toll. Nichts geht über Tequila. Yay Tequila“, brabbelt Stiles und dann beginnt er, wieder zu kichern. Seine Lippen werden schmal und lang und entblößen seine makellosen Zähne. Es ist seltsam, dass das alles nicht so verschwommen aussieht. 

„Hör auf, meine Anlage zu befummeln und komm her!“

 

Sie liegen nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch steht die Flasche, halbvoll und anklagend, auf dem Boden liegen zwei leere Orangensaftbehälter. Draußen ist es dunkel, die _Rolling Stones_ singen von der Sympathie für den Teufel, und die Farben von Stiles' roter Lavalampe tanzen beruhigend licht durch das Zimmer. 

„Warum der Tequila?“

Stiles hat die Augen geschlossen, doch unter den Lidern rollen sie hin und her. Scott liegt so nahe neben ihm, dass er hören kann, wie sein Freund mit der Zunge die Lippen befeuchtet.

„Warum nicht?“, entgegnet er schulternzuckend.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihn mögen.“

„Wegen deines Alten?“ 

„Ja. Nein. Weiß nicht. Ich dachte nur... weil du neulich nichts kaufen konntest... keinen _Schnee_ oder so.“ 

Er schlägt die Augen nieder, als Stiles seine wieder öffnet und den unfokussierten Blick auf ihn richtet. Tief in seinem Bauch kitzelt erneutes Kichern, und er weiß gar nicht, warum. 

„Moment mal – du füllst mich ab, weil es dir leid tut, dass ich kein Gras kaufen kann?“   
Lachen durchschüttelt Stiles. Er muss sich sogar ein wenig den Bauch halten. 

„Sehr witzig“, murrt Scott und verschränkt im Liegen die Arme. Am liebsten würde er ja gekränkt weggehen, aber dazu fühlt er sich zu müde und zu schwindlig.   
„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich mit mir so langweilst, aber offenbar hast du ja genug zu lachen.“ 

Er wartet, bis sein Freund sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat. Was ziemlich schnell geht.

„Wieso langweilig? Alter, du bist doch nicht langweilig!“

Gott, was soll er darauf sagen? Scott merkt nur, wie Stiles unwillkürlich näher an ihn heranrutscht. Der Junge glüht betrunken, müde und bettschwer. Er riecht nach Zucker und Orange. Seine Lippen sind feucht. 

„Ich meine ja nur“, murmelt er,  
„Wenn du in letzter Zeit nicht zu Garth gehen konntest, weil du mit mir unterwegs warst...“ 

„Was, _deswegen_? Bullshit!“ 

Mit einem Mal ist da eine Hand an seiner Wange, fasst Scott sanft an und bringt ihn dazu, das Gesicht seinem Freund wieder zuzuwenden. 

„Hör mal, ich mache, was ich will, mit Menschen, wie es mir gefällt. Garth und die anderen Wichser kommen gegen dich nich' mal ansatzweise an. Dafür musst du mir keinen Tequila als Opfergabe mitbringen, okay?“ 

Stiles ist nun halb über ihn gebeugt und atmet auf ihn herunter. Zwischen ihren Mündern sind vielleicht zehn Zentimeter Platz. Zehn Zentimeter – und Stiles' Augen haben die Farbe von Tequila, sind verschwommen und warm. 

„Okay“, antwortet er und lächelt. Oder grinst. Er weiß das nicht so ganz, denn er hat seinen Mund nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. 

„Außerdem waren das sowieso alles egoistische Arschlöcher“, murmelt Stiles gedankenverloren.   
„Vielleicht hat mein Alter ja Recht gehabt und ich brauchte wirklich nur _guten Umgang_.“ 

„Hat er mich etwa so bezeichnet?“

„Die Worte sind eventuell gefallen.“ Stiles grinst spöttisch.

„Ist ja furchtbar. Wie gut, dass ich das mit dem Tequila behoben habe.“ 

Das bringt seinen Freund wieder zum Lachen. Scott mag das, er hört Stiles' Gekichere sehr gerne. Sie sollten sich öfters zusammen betrinken. 

„Tequila gegen die Normalität?“, flüstert Scott. 

„So in etwa. Wobei...“ Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„So normal bist du auch nicht. Bild' dir nur nichts darauf ein.“

„Nicht?“ 

„Ne. Ey, hör mal. Bio-Streber, Asthmatiker und Gott, guck sich einer nur mal diesen asymmetrischen Schädel an!“ 

Sie glucksen beide gegeneinander, bis Scott bemerkt, dass Stiles' Hand noch immer an seiner Wange ist. Dass sie dort bleibt. Dass sie sich bewegt. Stiles streichelt ihn. 

Und es kann nur der Alkohol sein, der giftig in seinen Fasern summt, der ihn benommen und müde matschig macht, aber er fasst nach dieser Hand, betrachtet sie, inspiziert Stiles' lange Finger, die wer weiß was schon alles gemacht haben und spürt, wie sein Puls in die Höhe schnellt. Wenn er sich Mühe gibt und am Handgelenk seines Freundes zudrückt, kann er auch dessen Puls spüren. Stolpernd, hektisch. So typisch Stiles. 

„Weißt du was“, murmelt Scott mit einem Grinsen, das er irgendwie in seinem Gesicht vergessen hat. Er legt Stiles' Hand wieder an seine Wange, legt die eigene darüber und schmiegt sich an die fremde Haut. Er glüht von Alkohol. 

„Was?“, wispert Stiles und kommt noch näher. Seine Nasenflügel blähen sich auf. Gott, hat der Kerl schon immer so riesige Augen gehabt? 

„Mich hat noch nie jemand geküsst“, flüstert Scott stimmlos,  
„Hast du Lust, der erste zu sein?“ 

Er spürt, wie Stiles den Atem für einen kurzen Moment anhält, weil der warme Luftstrom mit dem Geruch nach Orange aussetzt. Als er zurückkehrt, fühlt er sich heiß an.   
Oh, das ist eine schlechte Idee, flüstert ein winziges Stimmlein in Scotts Hinterkopf. Aber weil die Musik, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und Stiles' Atem an ihm so viel lauter sind, kann er ihm nicht weiter zuhören. 

Stiles sagt gar nichts. Er setzt sich auf, fasst Scott unter Arme und zieht ihn etwas höher auf dem Bett, so dass sein Kopf bequemer auf dem Kissen liegt. Dann lässt er sich wieder nieder, einen Arm quer über Scotts Brust, mit dem anderen stützt er sich selbst an der Seite auf. 

„Bist du dir sicher?“, flüstert er, als er kaum noch fünf Zentimeter entfernt ist.   
„Du guckst schon wieder wie das Lamm an der Schlachtbank.“ 

Scott nickt leicht und schluckt.   
„Ich...hab nur keine Ahnung, wie man das macht.“ 

Und da ist es, heute zum ersten Mal – ein aufrichtiges Lächeln von seinem besten Freund. Von seinem sehr betrunkenen, sehr warmen Freund, der sich an allen Stellen, an denen sie sich berühren, sonderbar gut anfühlt. 

„Wir fangen ganz leicht an. Mach die Augen zu.“ 

Und das tut Stiles wirklich. Also, leicht anfangen. Er legt die Lippen auf Scotts und verharrt dort, saugt ein wenig und lässt dann wieder los. Es gibt ein leises Knutschgeräusch.   
Dann ist er wieder da, da ist mehr Bewegung, mehr Mund, mehr Küsse. Längere Küsse.   
Es fühlt sich anders als es im Fernsehen aussieht. Intensiver. Näher. Heißer. Feuchter. Scott lernt, wie Stiles' Mund funktioniert, wie er sich zärtlich und kurz daran festsaugen kann. Er lernt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn Stiles' Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe fährt und gegen seine Zähne stupst, wie all das heiße, schwere Blutstöße durch seinen Körper jagt. Es schmeckt nackt Alkohol, Orangensaft mit der ewigen Note von kaltem Rauch. Aber da sind keine Schmetterlinge, sondern Düsenjets in seinem Bauch, und er beginnt zu schwitzen, bekommt feuchte Handflächen, und es ist ihm so peinlich. 

Sein Freund löst sich von ihm und sie atmen schwer gegeneinander. 

Scott hat keine Ahnung, wann er sich zuletzt so wohl gefühlt hat. Vielleicht im Mutterleib. 

Alles ist weich, warm und macht ihn schläfrig. 

„Wenn Küssen sich immer so fantastisch anfühlt“, sinniert er seufzend, „dann will ich damit nie wieder aufhören.“ 

„Wir müssen nicht damit aufhören“, murmelt Stiles. Er hat sich an seine Schläfe gelehnt und spricht die Worte mit den Lippen direkt auf Scotts Wange, so dass seine Stimme dort vibriert. 

„Okay.“  
Scott kichert, und es klingt lustig, weil er in Stiles' Mund hineinkichert.   
Er erfährt, wie man mit der Zunge küsst, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich der schlechteste Anfänger seit Anbeginn der Zeit darin ist. Er entschuldigt sich, löst sich von Stiles, versucht, seinen Mund trocken zu schlucken, doch sein Freund grinst nur und küsst ihn umso tiefer. 

Küsse von Stiles sind intensiv und langsam. Scott hat es nicht erwartet. Er hat bei Stiles, der immerzu mit großen, fahrigen Gesten durch das Leben geht, nicht damit gerechnet.   
Ihre Zungen berühren sich, Stiles nimmt Scotts Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und knabbert schalkhaft daran herum. 

Als sie sich diesmal voneinander lösen, sieht sein bester Freund aus, als habe er Fieber. Ohne nachzudenken, legt Scott ihm eine Hand an die Stirn.   
„Du bist ganz heiß...“, stellt er verwirrt fest. 

„Kunststück.“ Stiles sieht kurz so aus, als wollte er die fremde Hand wegziehen, doch er verharrt brav.   
„Weil du mich heiß machst.“

Er drückt sich ihm noch ein Stückchen entgegen und dann kann Scott es spüren – etwas Längliches, Härteres unter dem weichen Stoff von Stiles' Jogginghose, die er nur zu Hause trägt. 

Für einen Augenblick nimmt es Scott den Atem.   
Stiles hat einen Ständer. Wegen seiner. 

_Er_ ist der Auslöser für eine Erektion. 

„Wow“, haucht er. 

„Nicht wow.“ Stiles grinst aber. 

„Jetzt muss ich ins Bad gehen, um das zu beseitigen und weißt du, was für ein Weg das ist in diesem Zustand?“ Er lässt sich theatralisch seufzend wieder neben Scott fallen, eine Wange auf sein Kissen gedrückt, den Scott zugewandten Arm quer über dessen Bauch gelegt, so dass er sich beim Atmen mit hebt und senkt. 

Scott schließt die Augen und öffnet sie wieder. Das einlullende Gewabere der Lavalampe macht ihn benommen. 

„Du musst dafür nicht ins Bad gehen“, bietet er leise an. 

„Ja, ich weiß, werde ich auch nicht.“ Stiles winkt gegen sein Kissen ab.  
„Jeder Blutstau baut sich irgendwann von selbst ab.“ 

„Nein, ich meine...“ Scott schluckt nervös.

„Du könntest hier... Ich hab nichts dagegen.“ 

Und irgendetwas hat er damit angestellt. Er weiß nicht wirklich, was. Doch kaum, dass er die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hat, schnell Stiles' Kopf vom Kissen hoch. Seine Augen sind im Dämmerlicht des Zimmers pechschwarz wie tiefe Löcher. Scott hat das Gefühl, hineinzufallen, wenn er nicht aufpasst.

„Bist du sicher?“   
Er kann es seinem Freund nicht verdenken. Er selbst würde auch nachfragen.

„Bin ich.“ 

Dass Stiles inzwischen nicht mehr kichert und sein Blick klarer ist, kann nur damit zu tun haben, dass er im Abbauen von Alkohol offensichtlich schon geübter ist. Auch wenn Scott schon vorher klar war, dass Stiles ihn im Zweifelsfall immer unter den Tisch trinken kann. 

Und was soll schon passieren?   
Scott hat davon in Zeitschriften gelesen, in Internetforen. Jungen holen sich andauernd nebeneinander einen runter. Das gehört bei besten Freunden dazu. Zumindest liest er das öfter, als beste Freunde, die einander küssen.   
Andererseits geht es hier um Stiles.  
Der sich nicht an irgendwelche offiziellen bester-Freund-Protokolle hält. 

Stiles sagt nichts mehr.   
Er beugt sich über Scott, um aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches etwas zu angeln – eine durchsichtige Gleitgeltube. Woher er die auch immer her hat. Vermutlich auch von Garth oder irgendeinem anderen. Seine Finger zittern ein wenig, als er sich von dem Zeug eine haselnussgroße Menge darauf gibt.  
Sein Blick bleibt an Scott hängen, als er sich neben ihm auf den Rücken dreht und seine Hand damit unter dem Saum seiner weiten Jogginghose verschwindet. 

Scott denkt darüber nach, dass er ohne Alkohol vermutlich nicht eingewilligt hätte. Wobei das ja bescheuert ist – er tut ja nichts. Er liegt zufällig nur daneben. Aber er erinnert sich an das Gefühl, welches die fremden Lippen auf seinen hinterlassen haben, an das Gefühl von einer Erektion an seinem Bein, die nicht seine eigene ist.   
Dann wendet Stiles den Blick ab und schließt die Augen.

Für sehr lange Zeit lauscht Scott der Musik, die noch immer im Hintergrund dudelt. Der Tequila summt in seinem Blut und macht alles so schwer. Er schließt die Augen und vielleicht döst er sogar ein Weilchen weg. Gott, er ist Alkohol nicht gewohnt. Vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzt das dunkle, glühende Licht der Lavalampe. Das Bett unter ihm ist weich. Das Zimmer um ihn herum hüllt ihn schützend ein. 

Er wacht zu _This is the end_ von den Doors wieder auf. Nicht wegen Jim Morrisons Stimme, sondern von den hektischen Bewegungen neben sich. 

In der dunklen Wärme, ganz nahe bei ihm, seufzt Stiles. Seine Stimme ist hoch und leise, und klingt so überhaupt nicht wie die von den Typen in Pornos, die Scott heimlich auf seinem Laptop sieht. Sie ist verhalten und bricht, sie passt nicht zu den fahrigen, schnellen Bewegungen, die Stiles' Hand ausführt, zu den Geräuschen von feuchter Haut an Haut.   
Alles ist so surreal. 

Was womöglich der Grund dafür ist, was Scott als nächstes tut.   
Der Song beschleunigt sich, als er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen aufstützt, seinem besten Freund zugewandt.   
Stiles' Augen gehen blitzschnell auf. Für einen kurzen Moment flackert Panik über seinen Blick.  
Er hat ein rotes, heißes Gesicht, und seine leicht geöffneten Lippen gehen noch weiter auf, als Scott eine Hand an seine Wange legt und federleicht die Rücken seiner Finger daran entlangstreichen lässt.   
Er keucht erstickt auf. 

Himmel, er ist so nahe. Er riecht überwältigend – fremd und bekannt – er ist so warm, er ist feucht, seine Augen sind schwarze Löcher in der Nacht.   
Scott drückt einen schweren Kuss auf seinen offenen Mund, genau dann, als sich der Beat des Songs zu überschlagen beginnt. 

Und Stiles fasst mit der freien Hand nach seinem Arm und drückt, seine Hüften heben sich vom Bett und er bebt, erstarrt, stöhnt wie ein gequältes Tier, halb in Scotts Mund hinein.   
Scott findet es so schön wie ein Kunstwerk. 

Danach wird alles wieder schwummrig. Er dreht sich irgendwann auf die Seite und fühlt den Schlaf sich übermannen, spürt Stiles' Brust an seinem Rücken, einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, fühlt das angenehme, kitzelnde Gefühl einer halben Erektion in seinem Schoß, aber ist zu schläfrig, um sich darum zu kümmern. 

Irgendwann wird alles still und warm. 

– 

Als er wieder aufwacht, ist das Bett leer. 

Zunächst weiß er gar nicht, wo er ist. Okay, in einem Bett, das nicht seins ist. Soviel steht fest.   
Aber als Stiles' Geruch seine Nase erfüllt, dämmert es ihm.   
Die Musik, das Besäufnis, das Küssen....   
Scott setzt sich blitzartig auf. In seinem Kopf schwirrt es unangenehm. Das ist okay, er hat sich den Kater viel schlimmer vorgestellt. Das hier fühlt sich nur so an, als ob er sich ein paar Mal zu oft um sich selbst gedreht hat. 

Die Sonne scheint zum Fenster herein, schräg durch die halboffenen Lamellen der Jalousien. Vögel singen. 

Und dann hört er das Geschrei von unten. 

Er stolpert aus dem Bett, weiß noch nicht genau, warum sein Puls ängstlich in die Höhe schießt. Seine Jeans klebt unangenehm an ihm, weil er es nicht gewohnt ist, in ihr zu schlafen. Als er die Tür zu Stiles' Zimmer öffnet wird die schreiende Stimme, die vom Wohnzimmer unten heraufdröhnt, noch lauter.   
Sie gehört Sheriff Stilinski. 

Scott fällt beinahe die Treppen herunter. 

Auf beiden Seiten des Wohnzimmertisches stehen der Sheriff und Stiles; ersterer noch in seiner Uniform, letzterer in einem weißen Shirt, das er gestern noch nicht angehabt hat, und weiten Boxershorts. Die Luft zwischen ihnen brennt. 

Erst möchte Scott fragen, was denn nur los ist. Die Worte bleiben ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er sieht, dass zwischen den beiden Stilinskis auf dem Tisch der Tequila steht. 

Die ganze Welt gefriert für einen Augenblick. 

Stiles' Vater hat die Arme verschränkt.   
„Scott“, sagt er, und nur das. 

Scott kann nichts sagen. Selbst wenn er wollte, seine Lippen liegen so fest aufeinander, dass sie langsam taub werden.   
Der Sheriff von Beacon Hills hat ihn beim Trinken erwischt. Ihn, einen Minderjährigen.   
Gott, er wird Ärger bekommen. Seine Mutter wird Ärger bekommen. Als ob sie nicht schon genug damit zu kämpfen hat, sich gegen die Vorurteile von Menschen wie Mister Harris durchzusetzen. 

Menschen wie Mister Harris werden sagen, dass es ihre Schuld ist, dass ihr Sohn trinkt.   
Sie werden...sie werden... 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt der Sheriff plötzlich durch seine panikgetränkten Gedanken.   
„Du bist ganz weiß im Gesicht. Komm, setz dich hin.“ Er winkt ihn zu sich heran und zieht einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg. 

Scott hat den Eindruck, gegen trockene Tränen anzukämpfen. Er fühlt sich taub vor Angst, als er sich auf dem Stuhl niederlässt, und sein Blick sucht verzweifelt den von Stiles, der ihn nicht anschaut, obwohl er ihm direkt gegenüber steht. 

„Siehst du, was du angerichtet hast“, sagt der Sheriff, plötzlich sehr viel lauter und härter. 

„Was hättest du getan, wenn er in seinem Zustand letzte Nacht einen Asthmaanfall bekommen hätte?!“ 

„Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung“, entgegnet Stiles bockig und starrt auf den Boden vor sich. In seine Wangen kriecht eine rötliche Färbung.

„Komm mir nicht so“, droht sein Vater. 

„Findest du das etwa lustig?“ 

„Mann, ich hätte ihm seinen Inhalator gegeben, was denkst denn du?!“, ruft Stiles und wirft schlackernd mit seinen dünnen Armen um sich.  
„Gott, er war doch nicht bewusstlos, nur ein bisschen angeheitert.“ 

„Angeheitert.“ Sein Vater wiederholt es leise, und Gott, es klingt wie die Ruhe vor einem Sturm. Vor einem schrecklichen Sturm. Scott kennt diese Atmosphäre. Er erkennt sie von früher wieder, als es zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater gekracht hat wie Donner und Blitze. Bevor er in der Küche mit Bierflaschen randaliert hat, bevor sie sich im Bad eingeschlossen und laut geschluchzt hat. 

„Du findest es also kein Bisschen verwerflich, dass du Tequila von Gottweißwoher angeschleppt und deinen Freund betrunken gemacht hast.“ 

„Was..?“, hört Scott sich sagen. Weil...was?? 

Stiles' Blick flackert zu ihm hoch – eine wortlose, millisekundenlange Warnung – und gleitet zurück auf den Boden. 

„Offensichtlich nicht“, sagt der Junge schließlich und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Denn ich bin ja sowieso der Antichrist, wenn's nach dir geht.“ 

„Schluss jetzt“, poltert der Sheriff. Seine Stimme ist laut und durchdringend von hinten, wo er hinter Scotts Stuhl steht, ganz so, als hätte er ihn mit Absicht auf der anderen Seite platziert, gegen Stiles, gegen sich selbst. 

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass du dein eigenes Leben verbaust, Stiles, ich werde nicht mitansehen, wie du das gleiche mit anderen Menschen tust! Schon gar nicht mit den Kindern meiner Freunde.“ 

Zorn flimmert über Stiles' Gesicht, als er sich urplötzlich aufrichtet.  
„Er ist _mein_ Freund, _Dad_ “, schreit er mit roten Flecken im Gesicht, mit tief zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und gefletschten Zähnen, die Scott für einen Moment an des Werwolfes Derek Hale erinnern. 

„Wenn es bedeutet, dass er sich genauso verantwortungslos verhalten muss wie du, sollte er das besser nicht sein. Denn das hat er nicht verdient.“   
Es vergehen einige stille Momente. Stiles hält die Arme verschränkt und starrt auf den Boden, verbittert, zornig, mit zusammengepressten Lippen. 

Scott zuckt zusammen, als der Mann hinter ihm sich mit einem Mal in Bewegung setzt und in den Flur tritt.

Er sucht Stiles' Blick erneut, findet ihn, formt mit den Lippen _Was machst du denn?!_ und kommt nicht weiter, weil der Sheriff wieder erscheint. In seiner rechten Hand klimpert ein dünnes Schlüsselbund, das Scott sofort wiedererkennt.   
„Hey!“, ruft Stiles.   
„Hey, was soll'n das?!“ 

„Ich konfisziere deinen Autoschlüssel, was denkst du, wonach das aussieht“, schnauzt sein Vater zurück. 

„Das kannst du nicht machen!“  
Ganz kurz überschlägt Stiles' Stimme sich. 

„Ich habe für den Jeep bezahlt, ich kann ihn dir auch wegnehmen. Du fährst ab Montag wieder mit dem Rad zur Schule.“ 

„Das ist _mein_ Auto“, brüllt Stiles ihn an. Sein gesamter Körper spannt sich an, als würde er sich bereitmachen, auf seinen eigenen Vater loszugehen.   
Und Gott, Scott kann das nicht ertragen. Er springt vom Stuhl hoch, so dass sich die ganze Welt um ihn dreht.

Er möchte gerade dazu ansetzen, dass der Tequila nicht von Stiles stammt, dass der Sheriff bitte nicht den Jeep wegnehmen soll, aber er kommt nicht soweit. 

„Mum hätte das niemals getan“, schreit Stiles seinen Vater an, und Scott kann spüren, dass er damit genau den Nerv trifft, auf den er abgezielt hat.   
Das Gesicht des Mannes verzieht sich schmerzhaft, als habe ihm jemand einen Schlag versetzt. 

Es ist ein Schreckensbild.   
Stiles, der mit geballten Fäusten vor seinem Vater in Uniform, mit Schlagstock und Pistole bewaffnet, steht und der mit zornerfülltem Blick darauf zu warten scheint, dass der Mann ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst.   
Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. 

Der Sheriff zieht nur zitternd einen langen Atem ein. 

„Scott, hol deine Sachen. Ich bring dich nach Hause.“ 

– 

Sheriff Stilinski fährt ihn im Streifenwagen heim wie das Opfer eines Verbrechens, welches man sorgsam in Sicherheit eskortiert. Scott sagt die ganze Fahrt über nichts, weil er damit beschäftigt ist, Tränen hinunter zu schlucken. Er hat Stiles zum Abschied umarmen wollen, aber sein Freund hat nur verbittert am Tisch gestanden, den Blick abgewendet, mit sich heftig hebender und senkender Brust. 

Scott lässt sich an seine Mutter übergeben wie ein vom Baum gerettetes Kätzchen und murmelt eine seelenlose Entschuldigung, als sie mit ihm schimpft. Ihr Ausdruck erinnert ihn an den Sheriff. Oh ja, er hat sie enttäuscht, wie Stiles seinen Vater enttäuscht, und wenn sie wüsste, was er wirklich angestellt hat, würde sie ihn vielleicht nicht einmal mehr ansehen. 

Gott, dabei ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. In dieser Stadt werden Menschen von einem Werwolf ermordet und hier bricht das Drama aus wegen einer halben Flasche Tequila. 

Er lässt sich in sein Zimmer hochschicken und zu Hausarrest verdonnern, verkriecht sich auf sein Bett und schreibt Stiles genau dreizehn Sms, wie leid es ihm tut. 

Er bekommt keine Antwort. 

– 

Am nächsten Tag hört er morgens beim Frühstück von zwei neuen Morden.   
Zwei junge Männer, deren Leichen man verbrannt und zerstückelt im Wald gefunden hat. 

Mehr sagen sie nicht. Sie sagen im Radio überhaupt kaum noch etwas über die seltsamen Morde, die sich niemand so recht erklären kann. Scott vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass man die Bevölkerung nicht beunruhigen will. Aber wenn es nach ihm ginge, wäre es womöglich sinnvoller, Lügen zu erfinden, anstatt so verbissen immer weiter zu schweigen. 

Als er zur Schule fährt, fehlt auf dem Parkplatz ein ganz gewisser blauer Jeep.   
Und dann ein gewisser bester Freund im Chemieunterricht.   
In Geschichte. In der Mittagspause. Scott sucht die Caféteria, das Lacrosse-Feld und die Turnhalle nach Stiles ab.   
Er schreibt ihm eine gefühlte Million Nachrichten ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Als er in Wirtschaft bei Coach sitzt und Allison ihn von hinten antippt, um fragend mit ihrem Stift über ihren Rücken auf Stiles' leeren Platz zu zeigen – erst dann bekommt er es mit der Angst zu tun. 

Wahrscheinlich nimmt Stiles es ihm übel, dass er dem Sheriff nicht gestanden hat, dass der Tequila von ihm stammte. Kein Wunder.  
Aber hat er es selbst ja auch nicht gesagt. Scott hat keine Ahnung, was er denken soll. 

Auf dem Heimweg fährt er bei den Stilinskis vorbei. Das Haus liegt einsam da, und er traut sich nicht, zur Tür zu gehen und die Klingel zu betätigen.   
Es macht ihn stutzig, dass der Jeep nicht vor dem Haus steht. Andererseits kann es sehr gut möglich sein, dass der Sheriff ihn in der Garage geparkt hat. So wie es gestern geklungen hat, wird Stiles das Auto sehr, sehr lange nicht fahren dürfen.   
Weil aber auch der Wagen des Sheriffs nicht da steht, schleicht Scott um das Haus herum und wirft zwei-drei winzige Kieselsteinchen gegen Stiles' Fensterscheibe.   
Aber nichts passiert, und Scott verschwindet, weil er Angst hat, dass die Nachbarn sonst die Polizei rufen. Oder noch schlimmer: Sheriff Stilinski.

Die Panik kommt einen Tag später, als Stiles schon wieder nicht in der Schule erscheint und immer noch nicht auf Sms reagiert.   
Scott versucht, ihn anzurufen, doch er bekommt sofort die Mailbox zwischengeschaltet. 

„Ist er krank?“, fragt Kira in der Mittagspause, als er den Tisch der Loser vorbesetzt.  
„Ja. Nein. Ich hab keine Ahnung.“  
Von der anderen Seite erscheint Allison.   
„Wir brauchen dringend Informationen“, sagt sie und klingt ein wenig verbissen.   
„Die beiden Männer, die vor gestern im Wald umgebracht wurden... wir glauben, sie haben eine Verbindung zum Feuer im Hale-Haus. So wie der Angestellte aus der Videothek und der Busfahrer. Aber ohne die Infos aus dem Polizeipräsidium kommen wir nicht weiter.“

Natürlich kann er sie verstehen. Doch momentan sitzt in seiner Brust die Angst, dass Stiles sich von ihm, von ihrer Freundschaft verabschiedet hat und frisst sich dort durch seine Eingeweide. Für zwei tote Kerle im Wald kann er sich so gar nicht erwärmen.   
Er will nicht, dass das ein Streit zwischen Stiles und seinem Vater das letzte ist, was Scott von dem Jungen gesehen hat.  
In Allisons Blick liegt nichts Bittendes mehr, als sie ihn dazu verdonnert, Stiles nach der Schule aufzusuchen. Es ist die schiere Panik einer Werwolfjägerin, die Angst vor weiteren Morden hat. 

„Mein Vater sagt, er sucht nach einem Beta“, ist das letzte, was sie zu ihm sagt, bevor sie sich von ihm abwendet, ihre Hand fest in Kiras.   
„Das heißt, wenn wir den Alpha nicht bald finden, werden wir bald noch mehr Werwölfe in dieser Stadt haben. Sag Stilinski das!“ 

Scott weiß hinterher nicht mehr, wann er danach eigentlich vom Tisch hoch- und beinahe in Allisons Gesicht gefahren ist.   
„Vielleicht solltest du das seinem Dad sagen“, ist alles, von dem er weiß, dass er es ihr zuruft.   
„Vielleicht solltest du diejenigen einschalten, die tatsächlich etwas gegen Morde tun können! Vielleicht solltest du Derek Hale fragen, der Ahnung von Werwölfen hat! Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, Stiles als nichts anderes als deine Informationsquelle zu missbrauchen!“ 

Dann lässt er sie stehen.   
Es tut ihm erst sehr viel später leid.

– 

Der Jeep ist noch immer verschwunden, als Scott am späten Nachmittag vor dem Haus des Sheriffs hält. Er bemerkt, dass seine Finger zittern, als er die Türklingel betätigt, dass sein Herz ihm bis in den Hals schlägt, von unten gegen seinen Kehlkopfdeckel.   
Er hält den Atem an, als der Sheriff vor ihm erscheint, müde und grau und mit geröteten Augen. 

„Verzeihung“, quiekt er, und reibt sich die Hand an der Jeans ab, als hätte die Klingel etwas Schädliches auf ihn übertragen.   
„Ich äh...Stiles war nicht in der Schule und ich wollte nur nach ihm sehen. Ob alles in Ordnung ist?“ 

Der Mann schaut ihn lange mit nach unten gebogenen Mundwinkeln an.   
„Das ist sehr nett von dir“, sagt er kryptisch. Und dann kommt eine Weile gar nichts.   
Scott schluckt.   
„Es tut mir sehr leid“, murmelt er, weil der Sheriff keine Anstalten macht, ihn hereinzulassen. Oder wegzuschicken. Oder irgendetwas zu tun.   
„Der Tequila war von mir. Ich hätte das sagen müssen.“ 

Stiles' Vater betrachtet ihn traurig, bevor er leise fragt:   
„Warum sagst du das?“   
„Weil es die Wahrheit ist.“   
„Ach Scott...“  
„Ist es wirklich!“ Scott legt sich erschrocken die Hand an den Mund, weil er eigentlich nicht so laut werden wollte.   
„Sie können gerne meine Mum fragen. Sie hat die Flasche seit Jahren im Küchenschrank stehen gehabt. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz lustig, davon zu kosten. Es war nicht Stiles' Schuld. Und es tut mir leid. Wenn Sie mich dafür verhaften wollen oder so etwas, dann tun Sie das bitte.“ 

Die Sache ist die, dass sich die Welt nach diesem Geständnis tatsächlich etwas leichter anfühlt.   
Scott legt beide Handgelenke aneinander und hält sie dem Sheriff demütig hin, beinahe in Erwartung klickender Handschellen, die ihm dieser eventuell anlegen möchte. 

Doch alles, was er bekommt, ist ein waidwunder Blick des Mannes.  
„Ach Scott“, wiederholt er.   
„Ich werde gar nichts tun.“   
„Aber dann sagen Sie Stiles bitte wenigstens, dass es mir leid tut. Er reagiert weder auf meine Nachrichten noch auf meine Anrufe.“   
„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ 

Er lehnt sich resigniert gegen den Türrahmen.   
„Ich hätte dich spätestens heute Abend ohnehin kontaktiert. Stiles ist seit vorgestern weg. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin.“ 

Scott spürt, wie ihm der Mund aufgeht. Und dann wieder zu. 

„Er muss sich Ersatzschlüssel für den Jeep haben machen lassen. Als ich zurückkam vom eurem Haus, war er jedenfalls nichts mehr da. Wie es aussieht, hat er seitdem auch sein Handy ausgeschaltet. Ich....“ Er fährt sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht, wie Stiles es selbst manchmal tut, und seine Augen werden noch röter und glänzen feucht.   
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass er von selbst wiederkommen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gestern als erstes deine Mutter angerufen um zu fragen, ob er bei euch ist. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen.“ Er schiebt den letzten Satz so schnell hinterher, dass Scott gar nichts sagen kann.   
„Er ist in der Vergangenheit schon öfters verschwunden und irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht. Nur... noch nie so lang wie jetzt. Und ich kenne außer dir keinen seiner Freunde. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wen ich sonst fragen soll.“ 

Da ist sie wieder, die Panik, die Scott seit heute Morgen in der Kehle sitzt. Sie hämmert gegen seine Eingeweide, jagt Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahnen und plötzlich hat Scott das Gefühl, augenblicklich schwerer Luft zu bekommen. 

Freunde. Scott weiß nicht von Stiles' Freunden. Ihm fällt Garth ein, aber wenn man Stiles glauben will, ist der gar kein Freund mehr.   
„Ich weiß nicht“, presst er angestrengt heraus.   
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Bist du sein einziger Freund?“, fragt der Sheriff und er klingt ein wenig so erstickt wie Scott sich fühlt. 

Er schaut besorgt und sieht ein bisschen aus, als würde er jeden Moment losweinen, als Scott seinen Inhalator aus dem Rucksack hervorkramt und benutzt. Atmen wird danach wieder einfacher. Doch das Gefühl, dass sich seine Brust unendlich und schmerzhaft einengt, verbessert sich nicht. Er verspricht dem Sheriff einsilbig, dass er sich sofort meldet, wenn Stiles etwas von sich hören lässt und fährt betäubt nach Hause. 

Er geht ebenso betäubt ins Bett und fühlt sich noch immer betäubt, als er wieder aufwacht. Er ignoriert drängende Sms von Allison und bittende von Kira. Werwölfe interessieren ihn nicht, wenn er nicht weiß, wo sein bester Freund ist. Ob der überhaupt noch in Beacon County ist, oder schon längst über die Grenze nach Mexiko abgehauen ist. Oder zum Grand Canyon. Oder nach Florida. Gott weiß wohin. Seine Finger tippen automatisch alle paar Stunden eine Nachricht oder wischen den 'Anrufen'-Button über Stiles' Nummer, zu der Scott nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt hat, ein Foto zuzuordnen (okay, das stimmt nicht ganz: Er hat sich nicht getraut, ihn zu fragen). 

Stiles ist eine charakterlose Nummer mit dem charakterlosen Bild eines grauen, voreingestellten Profils auf seinem Handy und mit einem Mal fühlt es sich so an, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. 

Am Abend fährt Scott sich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Lippen und versucht sich zu erinnern, wie Stiles' Mund sich darauf angefühlt hat. Rezeptoren in der Haut lügen doch nicht. Sein Gehirn hat dieses Gefühl gespeichert.   
Sein Gehirn lässt Stiles in Träumen aufflackern und wieder vergehen wie einen defekten Film. Sein Grinsen, seine Nähe, seine wispernde Stimme, das Geräusch von Haut an Haut: feucht. Es lässt Scott aus dem Schlaf schrecken und sich über eine kitzelnd pochende Erektion beugen.   
Und Gott: Er vermisst. Er ist krank vor Sorge.

Er fährt betäubt zur Schule an den kommenden zwei Tagen, und meint sogar, Derek Hale finster neben der Schule stehen und auf ihn starren zu sehen. Er entschuldigt sich bei Allison und Kira, die müde und verzweifelt aussehen, redet nicht mit Isaac, Erica und Boyd, schaut an Lydia Martin vorbei. Gott, er schafft es sogar irgendwie, Jackson Whittemore zu ignorieren. Alles ist farblos und unwichtig, wenn Stiles nicht da ist, wenn Scott nicht weiß, wo und was genau mit Stiles ist. 

Bis er mitten in der Nacht die Sms bekommt. 

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	8. Der Alpha rekrutiert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Stiles, hast du die Rücklichter von deinem Jeep angelassen?“   
> „Hä? Nein. Wieso? Die würde man von hier aus auch gar nicht seh-“   
> Stiles' Stimme erstirbt. Wie Scott muss er in den Wald geschaut haben. Wie Scott sieht er wohl gerade die beiden roten Lichter, die sich auf sie richten.

Das Vibrieren weckt ihn. 

_Sonnenaufgang. Am Fluss im Naturschutzgebiet. Bitte bring was zu essen mit. Sag auf keinen Fall meinem Alten Bescheid!_

Er ist wach, bevor sein Körper hinterherkommt, sobald seine vom Licht des Bildschirms geblendeten Augen Stiles' Namen im Absender lesen. Mit zittrigen Fingern wählt er die Nummer. Es hilft nichts. Er wird sofort wieder auf den Anrufbeantworter umgeleitet. 

Ab da ist an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Scott ist die nächsten Stunden damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, wo im Naturschutzgebiet um Beacon Hills ein Fluss zu finden ist. Die offizielle Internetseite hilft ihm Gott sei Dank weiter, auch wenn sie keine genauen Koordinaten herausgibt. Alles, was er erfährt, ist, dass der Fluss sich durch das gesamte Gebiet schlängelt.   
Was wundervoll ist, weil Stiles keinen bestimmten Punkt genannt hat. Er könnte zeitgleich an allen Punkten auf mehreren Dutzend Meilen stehen und warten. 

Als Scott mit dem Fahrrad den Waldrand des Schutzgebietes erreicht, kriechen bereits die ersten Lichtstrahlen über den Horizont. Er zerschneidet den Nebel zwischen den Bäumen mit seinem Rad, das Licht seiner Lampe wirft einen dunstigen Kegel in das Niemandsland und die Morgenluft fühlt sich kalt und schwer in seinen Lungen an. In der Ferne wachen die ersten Vögel auf und zwitschern in den Baumwipfeln über ihm. Die ersten zwanzig Minuten fährt er über Waldpfade, von denen er weiß, dass sie gerne als Jogging- und Radwege benutzt werden. Der Fluss ist ausgeschildert, auch wenn darunter gleich das Baden und Angeln verboten wird. Scott hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er dort Stiles finden soll. Er hat nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie er anschließend wieder zurück nach Hause finden soll. Immerhin kann er, so redet er sich ein, für den Fall, dass er weder Stiles noch zurück findet, ja immer noch den Sheriff anrufen. 

Der Fluss murmelt leise und sanft vor sich hin. Derweil lugt die Sonne durch die Zweige der Bäume und lässt grünes Licht auf den Waldboden scheinen. Sie spiegelt sich auf der glatten Wasseroberfläche wider. Es ist alles sehr schön und sehr idyllisch. Nichts davon hilft Scott. Er fischt sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und probiert erneut, seinen Freund anzurufen. Fast drückt er den Anruf wieder weg, bevor er überhaupt das Freizeichen hört.

Doch auf der anderen Seite klingelt es. Mit quietschenden Bremsen bringt er sein Rad auf dem dünnen Erdpfad neben dem Fluss zum Stehen. 

„Wo bist du?“, ruft er in den Hörer, kaum, dass das Klingeln gegen das typische Klicken ausgetauscht wird, das man hört, wenn ein Anruf entgegen genommen wird.   
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich in die richtige Richtung fahre! Wo bist du?!“

Er hört keine Antwort. 

Vor sich, in etwa hundertfünfzig Metern Entfernung, steht eine Gestalt, die langsam winkt, und die in der blendenden Morgensonne wie der schwarze Umriss einer Fata Morgana anmutet. Scott sieht einen runden Kopf, lange, schlanke Gliedmaßen, und er wirft sein Handy zurück in die Jackentasche, tritt in die Pedale, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. 

Stiles sieht eingefallen aus, müde und blass. 

„Hey“, sagt er leise, als Scott sein Rad kurz vor ihm zum Stehen bringt, und dann gar nichts mehr, weil er zusammenzuckt, als das Gefährt im feuchten Gras landet, als Scott auf ihn zutritt – als würde er Schläge erwarten – und ihn schwer atmend in die Arme zieht.   
Der Junge riecht nach Schweiß und Waldboden, nach verwesenden Blättern und Herbstwind. Für einen Augenblick hält er die Luft an, und dann spürt Scott, wie ihm ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen fällt, als Stiles auch ihn umarmt. Und sehr, sehr lange festhält. 

Okay, vielleicht hasst sein bester Freund ihn doch nicht. 

„Geht's dir gut?“, presst Scott heraus, kaum, dass sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben und seine Finger fühlen an Stiles' Handgelenken den Puls nach, der eilig und Gott sei Dank sehr lebendig dahinpuckert.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ 

Er erntet ein Schulternzucken und ein verschämtes Grinsen;  
„Außer, dass ich gerade eine ganze Kuh verschlingen könnte...“ Die Worte bleiben offen und vieles ungesagt. Es ist dennoch besser als gar nichts.   
Scott streift sich den Rucksack ab und befördert aus dem Inneren drei Butterbrottüten ans Morgenlicht.   
„Schinken, Erdnussbutter und Himbeermarmelade. Sorry, mehr hatten wir gerade nicht zu Hause.“ 

„Oh Gott, ich liebe dich!“   
Stiles' lange Finger greifen nach einer der Tüten (Erdnussbutter. Oder Schinken – so genau kann Scott das nicht sagen) und als das Rascheln in die morgendliche Stille am Waldesrand dringt, hält der Junge inne und schaut ihn lange an. Seine Lippen sehen sehr spröde aus, als sie sich öffnen und wieder schließen. Spröde und...küssbar. 

„Hör mal...tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier rausgejagt habe. Okay? Ich hätte...hm..“

„Du hättest dich gleich bei mir melden können“, vervollständigt Scott seinen Satz.   
„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich war gestern bei deinem Dad. Und hey, er sieht auch nicht gut aus, wirklich nicht, er...“ 

Vielleicht ist seine Intention gewesen, mit Stiles zu schimpfen. Aber je mehr Scott sagt, desto zerstörter sieht sein Freund aus, und Scott beißt sich auf die Zunge. Für ihn ist es unvorstellbar, von zu Hause abzuhauen, und selbst wenn das Verhältnis zwischen seinem besten Freund und dessen Vater nicht das Beste ist, so hat Stiles das bestimmt nicht aus Jux und Tollerei gemacht.   
„Tut mir leid“, murmelt Scott verlegen.   
„Es war meine Schuld, dass ihr euch gestritten habt.“

„Alter.“   
Stiles schaut auf die Brottüte in seinen Händen, und auch wenn er extrem hungrig aussieht, scheint er sich entschieden davon abzuhalten, sie aufzureißen und sich den Inhalt in den Mund zu schieben. Scott fragt sich, was der Junge in den letzten vier Tagen gegessen hat. Ob er überhaupt gegessen hat.   
„Das war nicht deine Schuld“, sagt Stiles und sieht ihn wieder an.   
„Du hattest nur das Pech, dazwischen zu sitzen. War ja auch nicht geil.“ 

„Ich hab den Tequila mitgebracht. Hätte ich das nicht getan-“

„Dann wäre mein Alter irgendwann anders explodiert.“ Sein Freund hebt die Schultern und sagt eine lange Weile gar nichts mehr.   
Seine Pupillen zucken hin und her im Weiß seiner Augen, und Scott kann zusehen, wie Stiles versucht, Gedanken zu ordnen. Er kann nur raten, worum sie sich drehen. 

„Komm“, sagt Stiles stattdessen nach einer Weile.   
„Ich hab meine Karre da drüben stehen.“ 

Das Rauschen des Flusses wird leiser, als sie in den Wald hineingehen. Hier stehen jede Menge Kiefern und Laubbäume, die Scott nicht einordnen kann, unter deren Kronen es noch kühl und dunkel ist. In der Ferne sieht er das helle Blau des Jeeps unter einem künstlichen Dach aus Ästen und Blättern hervorschimmern.  
„Du warst vier Tage hier?“, flüstert er leise, um die Stille des Waldes nicht unnötig zu zerreißen.   
Stiles kümmert das offensichtlich nicht. Er raschelt die Tüte auseinander und schiebt sich das erste Sandwich (Marmelade) zwischen die Zähne. In Ermangelung eines leeren Mundes nickt er abgehackt. 

„Ist das nicht...ich weiß nicht...gruselig?“ 

Sein Freund winkt ab. Er ist schwer mit Kauen beschäftigt, die Wangen aufgeplustert wie ein Hamster. 

„Wirklich, du hättest zu mir kommen können.“   
Scott schiebt sein Rad über Baumwurzeln, Steine und Kiefernzapfen. Die Reifen rutschen ihm ständig weg. 

„Was denkst du, wo mein Alter als erstes gesucht hätte.“ 

„Ich hätte dich versteckt.“ 

„Ach ja? Wo?“

„Keine Ahnung. Im Kleiderschrank. Unterm Bett. In der Badewanne. Irgendwo halt. Dein Dad denkt, ich sei nett, er hätte mir bestimmt geglaubt, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, ich hätte dich nicht gesehen.“ 

„Genau das ist es.“ 

Sie erreichen das Auto. Im Inneren des Jeeps herrscht Chaos. Auf den Rücksitzen liegt zerknautscht Stiles' Bettdecke, in den Fußräumen stapeln sich leere und volle Softdrinkflaschen und über die Vordersitze zerstreuen sich wie von Bäumen herabgefallene Blätter Papierchen unzähliger Schokoriegel. Okay, Stiles hat gegessen, wenn man so will. Irgendwie.

„Genau das ist es“, wiederholt er, als er die Beifahrertür öffnet und ihm eine leere Kekspackung entgegen fliegt.   
„Du _bist_ nett. Was bedeutet, wenn mein Alter irgendwann dahinter gekommen wäre, du auch Ärger bekommen hättest. Und dafür bist du _zu_ nett.“ 

Es dauert ein wenig, bis Scott dahinter gekommen ist, was Stiles damit eigentlich sagen möchte. Oder sagen wollen könnte. Er legt den Kopf schief, während sein Freund vor ihm Müll und Essensreste vom Beifahrersitz sammelt.   
„Das klingt, als würde mich dein Dad verprügeln. Oder verhaften. Ist er denn wirklich so schlimm?“ 

Das ist die Frage, die seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten in seinem Hinterkopf hängt. Zwischen Stiles' herablassenden Beschreibungen und dem Mann, den Scott erlebt hat, gähnen ganze Abgründe von Diskrepanzen. Scott kann sich an seinen eigenen Vater erinnern, daran, dass er eigentlich gar nicht weiß, wie dieser im nüchternen Zustand ist. Er weiß, dass sein Vater es nicht böse gemeint hat; dass er lediglich nicht mit dem Leben zurecht gekommen ist. Das entschuldigt nichts – nicht die nächtlichen Eskapaden, in denen er in den Kleiderschrank gepinkelt hat, in denen er Scott angeschrien hat, in denen er Scotts Mutter zum Weinen gebracht hat und in denen er noch irgendetwas getan haben muss, was Scott nicht weiß und worüber seine Mutter nicht spricht, egal, wie er oft er sie darum bittet.   
Aber Stiles' Vater wirkt ganz und gar nicht so. Er ist beherrscht und bemüht und wirkt zumindest immer nüchtern.

Stiles lässt vom Sitz ab und dreht sich zu Scott herum. Er schaut an ihm vorbei und zieht einen tiefen, seufzenden Atem ein, die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste erst erhoben, dann zu seinen Seiten fallend.  
„Nein“, gibt er schließlich zu.  
„Ist er nicht. Er is'... er ist eigentlich ganz okay. Total okay. Genau das ist ja die Scheiße.“ 

Er fährt sich mit den Händen, von denen er nicht zu wissen scheint, wo sie hin sollen, über sein Gesicht und sieht mit einem Mal so müde und erschöpft aus, dass Scott Angst hat, er klappt jeden Augenblick vor ihm zusammen. An seinem Karohemd hängen Blätterreste, seine dunklen Jeans sind zerrissen und starren vor Dreck an den Knien.   
„Er sollte sauer auf mich sein“, knurrt Stiles.  
„Er sollte sich jeden Tag betrinken und mich verprügeln, oder was weiß ich. Ich bin ein verschissen schlechter Sohn, okay? Was soll denn so ein bisschen Hausarrest bringen?!“

Scott atmet zitternd aus.  
„Stiles“, haucht er vorsichtig.

„In schlechten Filmen schicken sowas wie mich auf die Militärschule. Er würde gut dran tun, genau das zu machen. Ich versteh nich'-“   
Ein Beben fährt durch Stiles und er wischt wieder über sein Gesicht. Als Scott sieht, dass die Augen seines Freundes feucht glänzen und sich an den Rändern rot färben, hat er das Gefühl, dass sein Herz stehen bleibt.   
„- ich versteh nicht, wieso er so nett zu mir ist, nach allem, was mit meiner Mom passiert ist, okay?“ 

Er schluckt, zieht die Nase hoch, wendet sich ab. 

„Ich versteh' nicht, wieso du so nett zu mir bist. Ich versteh' nicht, wieso irgendjemand nett zu mir sein sollte.“ 

Und das ist es. Scott hat das Gefühl, eine lang gesuchte Sache gefunden zu haben, in eine Offenbarung zu sehen, die er zuvor nur halb erblickt hat. 

Vielleicht hat er die Welt bisher falsch betrachtet. Es ist unmöglich, alle seine Mitmenschen in vorgefertigte Schubladen einzutaxieren. Aus genau diesem Grund hat er mit Stiles immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Denn kein Tier in freier Wildbahn hat je versucht, sich aus Selbsthass für etwas, woran es keine Schuld trägt, zugrunde zu richten. 

Scott schluckt schwer. Das Schöne (oder Schlimme) ist, dass er seinen besten Freund irgendwie verstehen kann. Er denkt an die ersten, gruselig stummen Nachmittage, nachdem sein Vater weggegangen ist, an denen er mit seiner Mutter am Tisch gesessen hat und sich nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte.

Er fasst nach Stiles' Hand und spürt beinahe die elektrischen Impulse dort, mit denen der Junge zurückzuckt, ihn verhalten ansieht aus diesen riesigen, nassen Augen. 

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber ich finde, jeder sollte nett zu dir sein“, sagt Scott behutsam.   
„Versuch, dich nicht wie jemand zu sehen, der seine Mom umgebracht hat. Sieh dich als jemanden, der seine Mutter verloren hat?“ 

Stiles presst die Lippen aufeinander. Er schüttelt heftig und so abgehackt den Kopf, dass es aussieht, als würde er versuchen mit seinem Kinn etwas Unsichtbares zur Seite zu schieben.  
Aber er zieht seine Hand nicht weg. Wie ein Gefangener zwischen zwei Stühlen, zwischen zwei Welten steht er vor Scott und atmet schwer, und Himmel, Scott will, dass das sofort aufhört. 

„Okay, okay“, flüstert Scott vorsichtig.   
„Ist ja gut. Denk an meinen Dad. Ich weiß, der Vergleich ist furchtbar, aber als er weggegangen ist, habe ich mir die Schuld daran gegeben. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, ich wäre nicht brav genug gewesen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ 

Das scheint zu helfen. Stiles blinzelt ihn verwirrt an;  
„Bullshit. Wieso solltest du schuld daran sein, dass dein Alter alkoholkrank ist?“ 

Scott lächelt ihn traurig an. Dafür, dass sein bester Freund verdammt schlau ist, ist er in manchen Bereichen wie vernagelt.   
„Wieso solltest du schuld daran sein, dass deine Mom krank war und an dieser Krankheit gestorben ist?“ 

Und dann sagt Stiles nichts mehr. Durch seine Lippen dringen halbe Silben, erstickte Laute, in denen er vermutlich sagen möchte, dass nur das einen Sinn an ihrem Tod gibt. Wer weiß. Es ist, als ob seine ganze Präsenz einknickt, und Scott ist schnell genug bei ihm, schließt ihn in die Arme und streichelt behutsam seinen Hinterkopf, seinen Nacken, lässt Schluchzen und Zittern an sich widerhallen. Er hält ihn, weil er der einzige ist, an den Stiles sich gerade klammern kann. Er hält ihn, weil er will, weil er sich nichts anderes mehr vorstellen möchte. 

Es beruhigt ihn, und gleichzeitig fürchtet er sich davor. 

– 

Wie ein zweiter Fluss ergießt sich der Sternenhimmel über ihnen. Die Lichter der Stadt sind so weit entfernt, dass man hier in die Milchstraße hineinschauen kann wie in einen unbekannten Fernsehkanal. 

Scott bettet den Kopf auf seinem Arm und seine freie Hand drückt Stiles' zärtlich. Kann man das hier als Date bezeichnen? Er weiß es nicht.   
Zwischen ihnen steigt der Herbstnebel aus der Böschung des Flusses. Das Gras ist kühl und feucht. Aus der Ferne ruft ein Käuzchen.   
„Wir sollten nach Hause“, murmelt er, wahrscheinlich schon zum fünfundzwanzigsten Mal seit heute Morgen. 

„Gleich“, antwortet Stiles.

Natürlich hat er keine Lust, sich mit seinem Vater auseinander zu setzen. Scott versteht das.  
Aber er ist es nicht gewohnt, mitten in der Nacht im Wald herumzuliegen, während sämtliches Getier um ihn herum aufwacht und sich auf die Jagd begibt.   
Um Beacon Hills herum gibt es vielleicht noch Schwarzbären, auch wenn seit Jahren niemand einen gesehen haben will. Da sind Kojoten. Da ist ein Werwolf. Scott schluckt bei dem Gedanken. 

Aber Gott, es ist so nett, hier mit Stiles zu liegen. 

Er dreht sich auf die Seite.   
Wenn sie jetzt zurück in die Stadt fahren, wird Stiles sich anschreien lassen müssen. Scott wird sich an anschreien lassen müssen. Die Chancen, dass beide Hausarrest für die nächsten zehn Jahre bekommen, stehen leider ziemlich gut.   
Und Stiles nur in der Schule sehen...

Stiles nur in der Schule sehen- 

Die Wange seines Freundes fühlt sich angenehm kühl an Scotts Lippen an. Er spürt seine Wimpern gegen Stiles' Haut streichen wie Pinselhaare gegen eine Leinwand, wie sein Herz aufgeregt höher schlägt, seine Handinnenflächen klamm werden. In der sternenüberprächtigen Nacht schaut Stiles ihn aus unsichtbaren Augen an, die aussehen wie schwarze Löcher in diesem Universum, und verflucht, so kitschig sollte das Ganze doch gar nicht sein. 

„Bitte geh nie wieder weg ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen“, flüstert Scott, um den grässlichen Moment zu vervollständigen. 

„Okay. Weit bin ich ja eh nicht gekommen.“  
Stiles lächelt gegen ihn und zuckt mit den Schultern. In seinem Atem liegt noch ein Hauch von Himbeermarmelade, und Scott überlegt für einen Moment, ob Stiles nicht eventuell wegen seiner hier geblieben ist, statt längst an der Grenze zu Colorado in einem schäbigen Motel zu liegen. 

Dann denkt er nicht mehr nach, weil Stiles ihn küsst und in seinem Magen Dinge explodieren, von denen er hofft, dass sie nichts Lebenswichtiges beschädigen.   
Es ist, als würde sein Freund irgendeinen Schalter in ihm umlegen oder die Tür zu einer Kammer des Schreckens öffnen, in denen sich sämtliche Vorstellungen stauen, was Stiles in den letzten vier Tagen hätte zustoßen können. Scott saugt sich für einen Augenblick an Stiles' Unterlippe fest, dann an ihm selbst, wimmernd, mit geschlossenen Augen. 

„Hey.“ Er fühlt das Wort gegen seine Wange geworfen, drängt sich enger gegen Stiles, weil da mit einem mal zu viel Luft zwischen ihnen ist. Viel zu viel Luft.   
„Hey, schon gut, Scotty.“   
Stiles streichelt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Ich hab dich. Alles gut. Okay?“ 

„Tut mir leid“, wimmert er kopfschüttelnd.   
„Ich sollte nicht... Wir sollten nach Hause fahren.“ 

„Gleich“, entgegnet Stiles zum sechsundzwanzigsten Mal.   
„Gleich.“ 

Ein Geräusch dringt von der Waldseite an sie heran: Das Knacken eines Astes, als ob etwas Schweres darauf getreten ist. Scott weiß nicht, ob Stiles es auch gehört hat. Aber als er über seine Schulter in die absolute Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen sieht, spürt er, wie sich eine eiskalte Gänsehaut über ihn legt. 

„Stiles, hast du die Rücklichter von deinem Jeep angelassen?“ 

„Hä? Nein. Wieso? Die würde man von hier aus auch gar nicht seh-“ 

Stiles' Stimme erstirbt. Wie Scott muss er in den Wald geschaut haben. Wie Scott sieht er wohl gerade die beiden roten Lichter, die sich auf sie richten. 

Die näherkommen. 

„Shit“, entfährt es Stiles leise.   
Fahrig wischen seine Finger durch das Gras neben sich, wo er vorhin die Taschenlampe aus seinem Auto abgelegt hat.   
„Was für Scherzkekse sind das denn?!“ 

Gar keine. Das weiß Scott noch bevor sein Freund die Lampe anschaltet und in das Unterholz leuchtet, noch bevor sie in das riesenhaft aufgerissene Maul eines Dings schauen, das halb Mensch und halb Tier zu sein scheint; genau das Ding aus Lydias Handyvideo.   
Er spürt seinen Atem anhalten, das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.   
Weder er noch Stiles scheinen imstande zu schreien.   
Wozu auch? Niemand würde sie hier hören. 

„Fuck“, keucht Stiles.  
„Fuck, fuck, fuck.“ Geistesgegenwärtig springt er auf die Füße und seine freie Hand greift nach Scotts Arm, zerrt ihn schmerzhaft in die Höhe. Es ist nicht leicht, wenn sich das Innere der eigenen Beine anfühlt wie Gelee, wenn sich die Brust vor Schreck zusammenzieht. 

Der Alpha stakst auf sie zu, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Er ist gigantisch und erinnert Scott an den ausgestopften Grizzlybären, der im lokalen Naturkundemuseum auf den Hinterbeinen auf die Besucher herabsieht. Aus der langen Schnauze ragen riesige Wolfsfänge, die sich weiß im Licht der Taschenlampe widerspiegeln. 

„Komm schon!“ Stiles' Stimme weckt Scott aus der Schockstarre und er wendet den Blick vom Werwolf ab, als Stiles nach seiner Hand fasst und ihn umständlich hinter sich herzieht. Der Alpha steht zwischen ihnen und dem Jeep, also ist nicht daran zu denken, dort hinzuflüchten. Während Scott weiß, dass es eigentlich sinnlos ist, mitten in der Nacht vor einem Menschenwolf davonzulaufen, stolpert er angestrengt hinter Stiles her, der ihn nicht loslässt, dessen Atem keuchend und stoßend neben seinem geht. Ihre Schritte hämmern auf dem unebenen Graspfad, wennauch gedämpft vom Rauschen des unsichtbaren Flusses neben ihnen. 

Dann donnert der Galopp des Werwolfes hinter ihnen. 

Scott entfährt ein ängstliches Wimmern und Stiles drückt seine Hand noch fester. Sie rennen wortlos nebeneinander her, gehetzt vom Alpha, hinter dem Derek Hale, Allison und Kira schon seit Wochen her sind. Warum mussten ausgerechnet sie, die keine Ahnung von all dem haben, ihn finden? Wieso sind sie nicht schon vor Stunden nach Beacon Hills zurückgefahren? Wieso- 

Plötzlich fühlt er heißen Atem gegen seinen Nacken stoßen. Es ist hinter ihm – direkt hinter ihm – und Scott versucht panisch, sich von Stiles loszumachen, damit wenigstens dieser entkommen kann. Vielleicht, denkt Scott in Sekundenbruchteilen, reicht es diesem Biest, nur einen von ihnen umzubringen, das Blut und die Eingeweide von nur einem von ihnen auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Und es darf nicht Stiles sein. Auf keinen Fall darf das Stiles sein. 

Nur dass der sich an seiner Hand festklammert, als wäre sie der letzte Halt.   
„Lass mich los!“, presst Scott panisch hervor.   
„Ohne mich bist zu viel schneller! Lass mich los!“ 

Dann spürt er den Schmerz von Messerklingen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Der Alpha reißt ihn zurück, er hört sich aufschreien und stürzt zu Boden. Der Aufprall schlägt den Atem aus seinen Lungen. Er fühlt Stiles' Hand nicht mehr in seiner.   
„Scott!“   
Die Stimme des Jungen überschlägt sich.   
Scott versucht, sich aufzurappeln, kommt auf die Knie und fasst verzweifelt nach Wurzeln und Steinen am Boden, bevor er spürt, wie das Ding nach seinen Fußgelenken schnappt und ihn nach hinten wegzieht.   
„Lass ihn los!“, hört er Stiles in der Finsternis brüllen.  
„Lass ihn los oder ich-“ 

Ein ekelerregender Laut von Knochen, der auf Knochen stößt, zerreißt Stiles' Worte und dann gibt der Junge irgendwo neben, hinter, vor Scott – alles dreht sich, er weiß es nicht – keinen Mucks mehr von sich. 

Danach wird alles schwarz. 

– 

Das erste, was er wahrnimmt, ist der Schmerz.   
Er zieht sich in den Wunden an seinem Rücken bis hinunter in seinen Steiß. Er sitzt als halber, ewig lauernde Asthmaanfall in seiner Brust, zerrt dort den Raum zum Atmen zusammen. Scott hat keine Ahnung, ob er den Inhalator, der in seiner Hosentasche steckte, noch immer bei sich hat.   
Fast erwartet er, gefesselt zu sein. Doch als er Hände und Füße probeweise bewegt, bemerkt er, dass sie nirgends festhängen. Sie stoßen lediglich gegen etwas Weiches neben sich. 

Stiles. 

Scott ist auf der Stelle hellwach. Sein Kopf schmerzt. Als er sich an die Schläfe fasst, werden seine Finger feucht. Im Dämmerlicht, das nur von einer Kerze in der Ecke des seltsamen Raumes, in dem sie liegen, kommt, erkennt er Flecken dunkler Flüssigkeit an seiner Hand.   
„Stiles“, wispert er hektisch. Er fasst nach dem Bündel, das zusammengekrümmt neben ihm liegt. Stiles' Karohemd ist so schmutzig, dass man das Muster kaum noch erkennt. Der ganze Junge ist braun und matschfarben.   
Aber er stöhnt und bewegt sich, richtet sich neben ihm auf und öffnet die Augen, und das ist mehr als Scott im Moment verlangen kann. Er zieht ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme und tastet ihn ab, so gut er kann.   
„Alles okay?“   
„Ugh. Ja. Unkraut vergeht nicht. Aber du...“   
Stiles fährt über seine Haare.   
„Alter, du blutest ja. Und du klingst nicht gut.“ 

Über ihnen wölbt sich eine Zimmerdecke, in deren Mitte ein enorm großes Loch klafft. Beinahe, als wäre etwas Großes und sehr Schweres hindurchgestürzt. Der Boden ist staubig, an der Seite befinden sich zwei große Salontüren. Es riecht nach Asche.   
Was auch immer das hier für ein seltsames Haus ist, Scott vermutet, dass hier lange niemand mehr gewohnt hat. Erst als er vor sich eine Bewegung wahrnimmt, fällt ihm der Ohrensessel auf, der irgendwann einmal zweifellos sehr schön gewesen sein muss, aber nun schwarz wie Kohle ist. Als hätte man ihn angezündet. 

Auf dem Sessel sitzt ein fremder Mann und mustert ihn und Stiles mit einem milden, undurchsichtigen Blick. 

„Wo sind wir? Wer sind Sie?“, fragt Stiles, weil Scott es zunehmend schwer findet, Atem zu schöpfen. In seinen Bronchien beginnt die Luft zu pfeifen.   
Der Mann beugt sich nach vorne und sieht ihm interessiert dabei zu, wie er mit tauben Fingern nach dem Inhalator fischt und einen Zug daraus nimmt. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als wäre er in Gedanken vertieft. 

„Die Leute sind so viel höflicher, wenn sie einen für ihresgleichen halten“, seufzt er.   
„Vorhin hast du mich noch angeschrien. Da dachte ich, du hast überhaupt keine Manieren.“ 

Stiles' Mund öffnet sich, doch es kommt nichts heraus. Aber er legt schützend einen Arm über Scotts Brust, halb, um ihn abzuschirmen, als der Mann vom Sessel aufsteht. 

„Sie sind der Alpha“, murmelt Scott atemlos. 

Verdammt. Wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde lang hoffen, dass dies hier ein ganz normaler Mensch sei, mit dem man ganz normal reden könne. Das hier ist das als Mensch verkleidete Biest, mehr noch Tier als Derek Hale mit den blau leuchtenden Augen, mehr noch als Jackson Whittemore ohne Mitleid für Schwächere. 

„Sie sind Peter Hale“, fügt Stiles hinzu, kaum, dass er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hat. Er muss das Gesicht von der von seinem Vater geklauten Polizeiakte wiedererkannt haben. Peter Hale, der eigentlich im Wachkoma im Krankenhaus liegen müsste, den Stiles als _Gemüse_ bezeichnet hat. 

Der Mann nickt ihm anerkennend zu.   
„Angenehm.“ Er deutet sarkastisch eine Verbeugung an. 

„Und ihr seid?“ 

„Gleich weg von hier“, sagt Stiles schneidend und bedenkt ihn mit seinem dreckigsten, herablassendsten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Falsch. Ihr seid meine neuen Betas.“ 

Für einen kurzen Moment hängt Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Scott ist sich sicher, dass Peter Hale das als Gewichtung für seine Worte versteht. Er selbst kann nichts sagen, weil er spürt, wie der absolute Horror von ihm Besitz ergreift. Dass er verzweifelt nach Stiles' Hand gefasst hat, bemerkt er erst jetzt. 

„Sind wir nicht“, hört er Stiles sagen.   
Die Lippen seines Freundes sind blutleer vor Furcht, und seine Finger sind kalt und klamm. Stiles hat genau so eine Scheißangst wie Scott. Aber irgendwie schafft er es, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

„Sehen Sie, wir würden uns als Werwölfe ganz schlecht machen. Mir hat man bescheinigt, dass ich ein großes Problem mit Autoritätspersonen habe. Und er hier“, Stiles nickt den Kopf zu Scott,   
„ist total meinem schlechten Einfluss ausgesetzt.“ 

Der Mann ist vor sie beide getreten und schaut auf sie herab wie ein Wärter auf Gefängnisinsassen. 

„Ihr versteht das nicht ganz“, murmelt er gütig. 

„Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was für einen Gefallen ich euch damit tun werde. Ihr werdet stärker sein. Schneller. Ihr könnt besser hören, sehen, riechen. Klein-Scott hier hätte kein Asthma mehr.“   
Peters kühle blaue Augen ruhen für einen Moment auf ihm.   
„Fast nichts könnte euch umbringen. Ihr würdet nie wieder krank werden. Ist das nichts? Ich habe doch wohl nicht umsonst wochenlang gewartet, bis mich mal allein mit euch beiden unterhalten kann.“ 

Scott tauscht einen Blick mit Stiles aus.   
Sein Freund ist so nahe, dass Scott den fremden, rasenden Puls gegen seinen rennen fühlt. Stiles ist das einzige, was ihn von der absoluten Schockstarre abhält. 

„Wir lehnen dankend ab“, knurrt er. 

„Ach wirklich? Das ist aber sehr schade.“   
Peter geht vor ihnen in die Hocke wie ein Familienvater, der seinen Söhnen etwas sehr Wichtiges erklären möchte.   
Er schaut bedauernd auf den Boden. 

„Ich habe da diese Politik. Jeder, der den Biss ablehnt, muss sterben. Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden.“ 

Als er wieder aufsieht, glühen seine Augen blutrot in der Dunkelheit. Scott kann zuschauen, wie die Eckzähne des Mannes hinter dessen Lippen hervorbrechen. Als Peter wieder spricht, liegt ein tiefes, tierisches Grollen unter seiner nasalen Stimme;  
„Also überlegt es euch noch einmal gut!“ 

Scott spürt, wie sich seine Brust erneut einengt. Er denkt daran, aufzuspringen und nochmal einen Fluchtversuch zu starten. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Rücken erinnert ihn daran, was für ein sinnloses Unterfangen das wäre. 

„Also?“  
Peters Stimme ist ein leises Grollen. Der Mann erhebt sich wieder, gefällt sich ganz offensichtlich in seiner Allmacht, die er über zwei verschreckte Teenager hat. 

Scott presst angestrengt Luft aus seiner Lunge. Es hilft nicht, dass Stiles die Arme um ihn gelegt und sich halb vor ihn geschoben hat. Verdammt, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb mehrere Wochen schiebt er sich zwischen Scott und eine übermenschliche Bestie. Er drückt ihm zusätzlich den Atem aus der Brust. Aber Scott bringt es nicht über sich, sich von ihm loszumachen.  
Er tastet nach seinem Inhalator, um noch einen Zug zu nehmen. 

Weit kommt er dabei allerdings nicht, denn Peter haut ihm das Ding so heftig mit der Hand weg, dass Scott das Gefühl hat, der Mann schlüge ihm dabei alle Schneidezähne mit aus. Der Schmerz fährt ihm bis in die Kieferknochen. Noch nie hat er solch unmenschliche Kraft so nahe an sich gespürt, egal, wie sehr ihn jemand verprügelt hat. 

Stiles ist sofort da, so nahe, dass Scott seinen von Zigarettenrauch getünchten Atem wahrnehmen kann.   
Er baut sich vor Scott auf, fletscht die Zähne, als würden seine rudimentären tierischen Instinkte ihn dazu zwingen. 

„Im Grunde ist es mir auch egal“, sagt Peter im Plauderton. Seine Hand packt Stiles am Kragen seines Hemdes und zerrt ihn weg, weg von Scott. Stiles' Beine scharren über den Bretterboden.   
„Ich brauche eure Einwilligung auch überhaupt nicht.“ Stiles versucht, ihn in den Bauch zu boxen, und das ist der Moment, in dem der Mann seine Geduld – oder eher die Lässigkeit der absoluten Überlegenheit – verliert. Er donnert Stiles' Kopf gegen die Dielen, so dass das dumpfe Geräusch des Aufpralls im Nichts des Raumes nachhallt. 

Das Allerschlimmste daran ist, dass Stiles nicht schreit. Alles, was er von sich gibt, ist ein schmerzerfülltes, beinahe unhörbares Seufzen. Scott weiß, dass es nicht viel gibt, was noch _falscher_ klingen kann. 

Er spürt seine Zehen- und Fingerspitzen nicht mehr, als er sich auf den Knien über den Boden zieht. Schwarze Flecken trüben sein Gesichtsfeld und das Pfeifen der Luft in seinen verengten Atemwegen schmerzt in seinen Ohren.   
Aber er kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen, dabei zuzusehen, wie der Schädel seines besten Freundes gegen irgendetwas geschlagen wird. Nicht noch einmal. 

Scotts taube Finger bekommen Peter Hales schwarze Kunstlederjacke zu fassen und er zerrt den Mann herum. Wahrscheinlich ist es eher ein Zupfen als ein Zerren. Aber es hilft – der Werwolf lässt Stiles liegen und wendet sich zu ihm herum. 

Der Schlag gegen seinen Kiefer tut kaum weh – Sauerstoffmangel sei Dank – und dann liegt Scott auf dem Rücken, über sich den Alpha mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und monströsen Wolfszähnen und dem Geruch von Tod, der plötzlich _überall_ ist. Er zwängt Scotts Beine weit auseinander, um sich enger gegen ihn drängen zu können, und mit einem Mal sind da lange, schwarze Krallen an Peters Fingern, rote glühende Iriden, die in schwarzen, menschlos gewordenen Augen schwimmen; das Geräusch von zerrissenem Stoff. 

Dann schießt heißer, zorniger Schmerz durch Scotts rechte Flanke. Er fühlt die Tierfänge sich in seinem Fleisch bewegen. Sie schnappen, öffnen sich wieder und beißen erneut zu. Es ist, als würde der Werwolf einen Teil seines Fleisches von der Hüfte abkauen.   
In seinem Kopf schreit Scott.  
In der Wirklichkeit bekommt er die Luft dafür nicht aus seiner Lunge heraus.   
Alles, was er fühlt zwischen schwarzen Punkten vor seinen Augen und tauben Lippen, ist der Schmerz an seiner Seite. 

Die Welt ist wie in Watte gepackt. Entfernt erkennt er eine Stimme, die seinen Namen ruft. Entfernt spürt er die Vibration schwerer Schritte auf den Dielen. Es ist, als ob sich unter ihm ein schwarzes Loch auftut und er droht, in luftleeren Morast einzusinken. Als er verzweifelt die Augen aufreißt, um das zu verhindern, tanzen Figuren um ihn herum wie unscharfe Fotographien, die jemand zum Leben erweckt hat. Da sind Allisons lange, lockige Haare. Da sind Kiras Chucks. Da ist ein Schwert in Kiras Händen. Da ist das blaue Leuchten der Augen eines zweiten Werwolfes. Derek Hale. 

Scott blinzelt. In Zeitlupe erscheint Stiles' zerfasertes Gesicht über ihm. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, doch Scott kann ihn nicht hören. Alles ist zu weit weg. Stiles hält ihm etwas vor die Augen. Den Inhalator. Stiles fuchtelt damit herum und redet auf Scott ein.   
_Ich kann dich nicht hören_ , möchte dieser sagen.  
 _Vielleicht kann ich dich nie wieder hören._  
Aber sein Körper gehorcht ihm nicht.   
Seine Augen fallen zu. 

Und dann ist da etwas anderes neben dem Schmerz, was er noch irgendwie spürt, kurz bevor der Morast ihn verschluckt. 

Zwei Arme, die sich um ihn gelegt haben, dort, wo es wehtut. 

_Das ist es_ , denkt er überrascht.   
_Liebe muss vielleicht wehtun, wenn man sonst nichts fühlen kann._

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	9. Ende und Anfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich kann nicht noch jemanden verlieren, Dad!“, schreit Stiles den Sheriff mit erstickter Stimme an.  
> „Ich _kann_ einfach nicht! Dad, bitte!“   
>  Seine Hände sind so fest in Scotts zerfetztem T-Shirt verkrallt, dass seine Knöchel sich weiß verfärben.

Der Augenblick, in dem Peter Hale, der Alpha, auf dem Boden aufschlägt, ist derselbe, in dem Scott McCalls Inhalator klappernd aus Stilinskis Fingern fällt. 

Das Feuer über dem hässlichen halben Pelz des Werwolfes lodert – entfacht aus Allisons Pfeil, Kiras Fuchsfeuer und Lydias Molotow-Cocktail, knistert es so laut, dass es das Wimmern des Jungen beinahe übertönt.   
Derek fletscht die Zähne und weicht einen halben Meter vor den Flammen zurück. 

Allison wirft den Kopf herum, als durch die zerstörten Salontüren des abgebrannten Hale-Hauses mit weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen ihr Vater und Sheriff Stilinski gestürzt kommen. 

„Scott“, ruft Stiles in die Stille, die sich mit einem Mal gespenstisch über das Haus legt.   
„Scott, komm schon, wach auf! Wach auf!“ 

Allison tauscht einen besorgten Blick mit Lydia aus, und sie weiß, dass ihre Freundin sich später Vorwürfe machen wird, weil sie denkt, zu spät gespürt zu haben, dass jemand genau hier sterben wird.   
Timing ist nicht ihr Verbündeter – alles ist viel zu spät passiert. 

Scott liegt reglos und mit blauen Lippen am Boden, durchgeschüttelt von Stiles. Sein Kopf rollt zur Seite. 

„Gott, tu mir das nicht an“, schluchzt Stiles.   
„Tu mir das nicht an, Scott!“ 

Von draußen her dringt Lärm, wo die anderen Jäger gerade Tante Kate überwältigen. 

Scott und Stiles sind nicht wichtig gewesen für den Hergang dieses uralten Falls: Das Feuer im Hale-Haus. Der ungeklärte Tathergang der Brandstiftung. Die Fehde zwischen den Argents und den Hales.   
Und trotzdem sind die beiden Katalysatoren gewesen. Stiles, der seinem Vater Infos unter der Nase weggeschnappt hat. Scott, der sie alle zusammengehalten hat. Scott, der Allison dazu gebracht hat, den Stolz der Argents zu überwinden und sich mit Derek Hale zu verbünden, mit der Polizei von Beacon Hills offen zu sprechen. 

Scott und Stiles, die unschuldigen Zivilisten, die zwischen den Grabenkampf geraten sind. 

Sie fühlt Kira neben sich treten und nach ihrer Hand greifen.   
„Wird der Biss wirken?“, fragt sie. 

Dereks glühende Augen ruhen auf Scotts leblosem Körper. Er sieht aufrichtig erschrocken aus, als habe er nicht damit gerechnet, dass wirklich noch jemand daran glauben würde müssen.   
„Nicht, wenn er vorher stirbt“, murmelt er betreten. 

„Manchmal...manchmal wirkt der Biss nicht. Manche Menschen sind zu schwach.“ 

„Fickt euch!“, brüllt Stiles ihn an.   
„Das hier ist alles eure Schuld! Ohne euch wäre er nicht hier...“ Dann stockt er und Tränen strömen über seine Wangen.  
„Oh Gott...Ohne _mich_ wäre er nicht hier.“ 

„Stiles“, sagt der Sheriff. Er scheint sich mit Gewalt von Peters brennendem Kadaver und Dereks Erscheinung abzuwenden, hat vorsichtig eine Hand nach seinem Sohn ausgestreckt. 

„Ich kann nicht noch jemanden verlieren, Dad!“, schreit Stiles ihn mit erstickter Stimme an.

„Ich _kann_ einfach nicht! Dad, bitte!“ 

Seine Hände sind so fest in Scotts zerfetztem T-Shirt verkrallt, dass seine Knöchel sich weiß verfärben. Der Sheriff geht vor ihm in die Knie und Stiles fasst mit verkrampften Fingern einer Hand nach seiner Uniform, als würde ihm deren Autorität Macht verleihen, als könnte er Scott damit verbieten, zu sterben. Der Sheriff legt beide Arme um seinen Sohn. Sein Blick flackert stattdessen hilfesuchend zu Derek hinauf und sinkt hoffnungslos wieder, als dieser den Kopf schüttelt.  
„Sein Herz ist gerade stehen geblieben.“ 

Das kann nicht das Ende sein, denkt Allison. Die Welt wird für eine Sekunde unscharf und dann feucht, weil sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten kann.   
Es kann nicht sein, dass noch jemand sterben muss, jetzt, da sie gegen den Alpha gesiegt haben. Es kann nicht sein, dass er im letzten Moment noch einen Unschuldigen mit sich gerissen hat. 

Kira drückt ihre Hand, ehe sie sich von ihr löst. 

„Scott ist kein schwacher Mensch“, sagt sie verbissen.   
„Vielleicht reicht es auch nur, ihn am Leben zu erhalten bis der Biss wirkt.“ 

Sie ist klug genug, Stiles nicht wegzuschieben, sondern lässt sich auf der anderen Seite neben Scott nieder.   
„Stiles, lass ihn bitte los.“ 

Der Junge fletscht die Zähne ohne es vermutlich zu wollen. Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf, so dass Tränen nach links und rechts fliegen. 

„Stiles, sein Herz schlägt nicht mehr, wir müssen etwas tun!“ Kira sieht ihn ernst an und durchdringend an. 

„Lass ihn los!“ 

Es braucht den Sheriff und Allisons helfende Hand, um Stilinskis verkrampfte Finger von Scott zu lösen.  
Der Junge zittert am ganzen Leib. Allison weiß nicht viel über ihn, aber alles an ihm verrät ihr, dass dies nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er jemanden sterben sieht. Die Art, wie sein Vater schützend die Arme um ihn legt und ihn leicht hin- und herwiegt, sagt ihr auch, wen er früher wahrscheinlich hat gehen lassen müssen. 

Kira nickt ihm zu und reibt ihre Hände aneinander. Ihre hübschen Augen glühen bereits, als sie die Finger über Scotts viel zu stiller Brust ausfächert.   
Unter den Blicken aller Anwesenden zucken Blitze grellen Fuchsfeuers auf. Die Elektrizität lässt die kurzen Haare im Nacken sich aufstellen, sie scheint in Stiles' großen, nassen Augen wieder, und Allison streicht ihm zärtlich und beruhigend über den Nacken. 

Kira leitet den Schock der gesammelten Energie in Scott. Es wird hell dort und sein Körper zuckt unter ihren Händen. Sein Brustkorb hebt sich für einen Moment vom Boden. Allison lässt von Stiles ab und beugt sich, als die letzten Blitzchen über Scott erloschen sind, über ihn, legt seinen Kopf tief in den Nacken und presst ihre Lippen auf seine. Sein Mund ist so kalt, dass sie für einen Moment die Panik in sich niederkämpfen muss. Sie drückt Luft in seine Lungen und fühlt den Atem nur widerwillig aus ihm entweichen, wiederholt das ganze drei Mal.   
Sie zuckt zusammen, als sich in der Ecke der glühende Fleischberg des Körpers von Peter Hale (oder das, was von ihm noch übrig ist), grollend erhebt. 

Und endlich – endlich arbeiten alle zusammen, die bis zuletzt gestritten und sich misstraut haben. Kira springt auf, Seite an Seite mit Derek. Der Sheriff richtet seine Dienstwaffe auf den Alpha. Halb verbrannt stakst dieser auf sie zu. 

„Du bist kein Werwolf, Onkel“, sagt Derek leise.  
„Du bist ein Monster.“ 

Blut spritzt ihm entgegen, als er Peters Kehle mit seinen Klauen durchtrennt. Krachend stürzt der Alpha zu Boden, gurgelnd und röchelnd, und als Allison ihren Blick über Scotts leblose Lippen hebt, vermeint sie, die leuchtende Aura eines Fuchses zu sehen, als Kira das Katana hebt und den Körper des Mannmonsters in der Mitte zerteilt. 

Stiles hat sein Gesicht in der Uniform seines Vaters vergraben und bebt. 

Für einen Moment schwebt salbungsvolle Stille über allen. 

Dann wendet Derek sich zu Allison herum. Seine Augen glühen rot.   
„Ruft einen Krankenwagen“, presst er zwischen viel zu langen Eckzähnen hervor.  
Er nickt herab zu Scott.

„Sein Herzschlag ist wieder da.“ 

„Es wird alles gut, mein Junge“, flüstert der Sheriff und streicht Stiles über den Rücken. Er hält ihn fest und sicher in den Armen. Bebend fasst Allison nach Scotts Hand und legt sie in Stiles', der blind nach ihr fasst und sie drückt und darin nach einem Puls zu suchen scheint. 

Sie beugt sich wieder über den Jungen und haucht ihm Luft ein.

Und das ist das Sonderbarste, was sie je getan hat: Einem Wolf ins Leben zu verhelfen. Nicht etwa ihn zu töten. 

Sie kann ihn unter Scotts Haut spüren. Er regt sich, streckt sich, lauert, hat die Ohren angelegt und wartet.   
„Komm schon“, wispert sie in Scotts Ohr. 

„Alles wird gut“, murmelt Sheriff Stilinski, und neben ihm bricht Lydia in Tränen aus, weil sich in diesem Raum jeder Anwesende diese Worte zu Herzen nimmt. 

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	10. Homo Lupus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wie fühlst du dich?“   
> Scott blinzelt ertappt.   
> „Äh...gut?“, piepst er und kratzt sich verlegen am Haaransatz im Nacken.  
> „Außer, dass mir gerade eingefallen ist, dass ich nicht tanzen kann?“

Da ist Luft. 

Das ist das erste, was Scott wahrnimmt. Er kann frei und mühelos atmen. Nichts schmerzt. Er versucht, den dünnen Faden des Bewusstseins zu umklammern, kämpft sich nach oben, dem Licht entgegen.  
Ganz nahe bei sich, nein, direkt an sich, spürt er eine Präsenz, die zuvor nicht da gewesen ist. Er denkt an Engel, an Dämonen. Vielleicht ist er tot? Vielleicht ist das Licht, dem er entgegen geht, nicht das der Welt, sondern die himmlischen Chöre. Oder das Fegefeuer. Wer weiß das schon.   
Aber dann fühlt er das Wesen ihn anstupsen und er hält sich daran fest.   
Wie an weichem Fell. 

_Wer bist du?_ , flüstert er. 

Es zieht ihn lautlos zurück ins Leben. 

– 

 

Jemand hält seine Hand. 

Scott hört seinen Atem gegen etwas direkt vor sich widerhallen. Eine Maske, die ihm irgendwer zur Beatmung aufgesetzt haben muss.   
Lärmend dringen unzählige Krankenhausgeräusche an seine Ohren.   
Weinende Kinder, Lautsprecherdurchsagen, Fußgetrappel, flüsternde Schwestern und Ärzte, Kugelschreiberklicken, das Klackern von Fingernägeln auf Tastaturen. Zwei Herzschläge: Sein eigener und ein fremder. 

Er öffnet die Augen und das Tageslicht ist so hell, dass er sie gleich wieder zusammenkneifen muss.   
Es ist, als hätte irgendjemand an allen seinen Sinnen gedreht, so wie man die Lautstärke eines Kopfhörers auf Maximum stellt. 

„Hey.“   
Das Wort aber ist angenehm leise gehaucht. Stiles streicht zärtlich über Scotts Finger. Irgendjemand hat einen Verband wie einen Turban um seinen Kopf gewickelt. Seine Augen sind riesig und hell, eine Pupille kleiner als die andere.   
Scott drückt Luft von unten gegen seine Kehle, aber seine Stimme schafft es noch nicht, irgendetwas hinzuzufügen. Es ist noch nicht einmal ein Seufzen. 

„Gehirnerschütterung“, murmelt Stiles, als wüsste er genau, was Scott von ihm will.  
„Aber nichts passiert. Der Bastard hat nicht damit gerechnet, was für einen Dickschädel ich habe.“   
Er grinst schwach. 

Scott stellt sich vor, wie es ausgesehen haben muss. Wie Allison, Kira und wer auch immer noch da gewesen ist, einen halb toten und einen angeschlagenen Jungen ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben, wie sie Stiles' Kopf von allen Seiten geröntgt haben.   
Seine freie Hand fasst nach der nervigen Atemmaske und zieht sie weg von Mund und Nase. 

Hunderte von Gerüchen attackieren ihn auf der Stelle. Beißendes Desinfektionsmittel, das Bohnerwachs vom Boden, Penicillin, Tablettendosen, Blut, Tränen, Schmutz. Er keucht erschrocken auf.   
„Hey, hey, langsam, langsam!“   
Stiles streicht ihm vorsichtig über die Schläfe. 

„Bist du sicher, dass du alleine atmen kannst?“ 

Scott nickt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und zieht vorsichtig Luft durch den Mund ein.   
Sein Freund ist so nahe, dass er dessen Geruch ganz klar wahrnehmen kann. Scharfgestellt und in allen seinen einzelnen Bestandteilen, wie durch ein Mikroskop.   
Stiles' Weichspüler am Shirt. Zigarette, ein wenig Schweiß, Salz von...Tränen? Ein saurer Geruch aus seinem Mund, weil er wahrscheinlich lange nichts gegessen hat. Darunter etwas Scharfes, Künstliches....sein Adderall?   
Scott schließt die Augen und zieht meditativ einen langem Atem ein, um dieses Gemisch in sich aufzunehmen. Der Duft beruhigt ihn. 

Als er Stiles wieder ansieht, kann er sich an alles erinnern. 

„Ich bin ein...Werwolf“, sagt er leise. Eigentlich war das als Frage gedacht, aber mitten auf dem Weg ist ihm zwischen den Worten klar geworden, dass das die einzige Erklärung ist, wieso er noch lebt und wieso alle seine Sinne vollkommen überdreht sind. 

Er ist froh, dass seine Augen zumindest noch menschlich genug sind, um Farben zu sehen. Ein wölfisches Schwarzweiß-Spektrum hätte er langweilig gefunden. 

Stiles schaut ihn lange an und nickt dann vorsichtig. 

„Allison meint, dass die Wunde vom Biss bald nicht mehr zu sehen sein wird. Und dass dein Asthma auch bald Geschichte ist. Das wäre zumindest ein cooler Nebeneffekt. Da bin ich fast neidisch, dass der Arsch mich nicht auch gekriegt hat. So von wegen magische Heilungskräfte und so.“  
Er lacht leise und kurz, aber der Humor gleitet sofort wieder aus seinem müdem Gesicht. 

„Alter, ich dachte, du hättest dich erledigt. Und das wäre meine Schuld gewesen, weil ich ja unbedingt Wildcampen im Wald machen musste. Das wäre...“ 

„Ist schon okay.“ Scott drückt seine Hand und setzt sich langsam im Bett auf. Es stimmt – vom Schmerz in seiner Seite ist nichts geblieben. Ehrlich gesagt fühlt er sich so blendend wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

„Es ist doch gut ausgegangen.“ 

„Mann, Scott!“ Stiles schüttelt schwankend den Kopf und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Wenn Allison, Kira, Lydia und Derek Hale nicht gewesen wären, wärst du jetzt Geschichte. Spiel das nicht runter.“ 

„Tu ich nicht“, entgegnet Scott.   
„Ich sage nur, dass es gut ausgegangen ist.“ Dann stocken seine Gedanken. 

„Werden sie mich jagen?“, presst er hervor.   
„Jetzt, wo ich...?“ 

„Werden sie nicht“, sagt Stiles schnell. Seine Finger geistern über Scotts Wange und er ist plötzlich ganz nahe.   
„Ich habe Allison das Versprechen abgerungen. Sie sagt, sie töten nur Wölfe, die Unschuldigen etwas tun. Du, mein Freund, tust doch nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide. Und wenn sich irgendjemand nochmal an dir vergreifen will, bekommt er's mit mir zu tun, das kannste wissen.“ 

Scott denkt, dass Stiles finster und bedrohlich dreinschauen möchte. Aber alles, was er tut, ist vollkommen erschöpft aussehen.   
„Ich konnte nicht...“, murmelt Scott und schluckt.   
„Du weißt, er hätte dich gebissen, wenn ich ihn nicht weggezogen hätte. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Dann bin ich lieber bis zum Ende meiner Tage ein haariger, hässlicher Werwolf.“ 

Stiles schaut ihn sehr lange wortlos an, so lange, dass Scott sich fragt, ob sein Freund nicht doch bleibende Schäden vom Aufprall auf seinen Kopf davongetragen hat.   
Aber dann blinzelt er, kommt näher und küsst Scott. Und heilige Scheiße, wenn sich das als Mensch schon vorher gut angefühlt hat, dann ist es jetzt zehn Mal so gut, jetzt, da Scott jede einzelne seiner Nervenzellen vor Entzücken explodieren fühlen kann. 

Stiles seufzt anschließend gegen seine Wange;   
„Du bist doch gar nicht in der Lage, hässlich auszusehen, Scotty.“ 

Für eine kurze Zeit ist er ganz still.   
„Du weißt, dass ich für dich genau dasselbe getan hätte, oder?“   
Sein Atem zittert verhalten. Alles an ihm ist so nahe, ganz nahe. 

Scott legt beide Arme um ihn.   
„Ich weiß“, haucht er. 

Seine neu geschärften Sinne flüstern ihm zu, dass er damit etwas Ungesagtes besiegelt. Er spürt es in der Art, wie Stiles' eifriges Herz etwas schneller aufhüpft.   
„Mit unauffällig durch die Schule Kommen ist jetzt jedenfalls Schluss“, säuselt sein Freund gegen ihn.   
„Das weißt du hoffentlich auch?“ 

„Ich werd's überleben.“   
Stiles grinst gegen ihn. Seine geschwungenen Lippen hauchen Küsschen auf Scotts Wangen, auf seinen Kiefer. 

„Stiles.“ 

„Hm?“ 

„Ich hab Angst.“ Scott zieht ihn etwas näher zu sich.  
„Ich hab Angst, was jetzt mit mir passiert.“ 

Sonnenstäubchen wirbeln auf. Das Licht erzittert, als Stiles sich aufrichtet, das Fenster im Rücken. Für einen Augenblick sieht er aus wie ein zweifelhafter Heiliger.   
Ein Heiliger mit Zigarettenkippe hinter dem Ohr, der zu einem dreckigen Grinsen neigt. 

„Wir stehen das durch“, verspricht er, als würde er die Zukunft voraussagen. 

„Okay? Wir kümmern uns um dich. Die anderen haben es versprochen. Mein Alt- mein Dad hat es versprochen. _Ich_ pass auf dich auf.“ 

Sie legen die Arme umeinander, als würde ein Sturm an ihnen zerren.   
Scott schließt die Augen.   
„Danke“, murmelt er und fasst den Entschluss, dass er im Gegenzug auf Stiles aufpassen wird. 

Es ist, als ob ein zweites Wesen in ihm in einer unmenschlichen Sprache einen Schwur ablegt – grausam, bedrohlich und beruhigend. 

Stiles und er verharren lange beieinander. 

– 

Monate vergehen. 

 

Die Zeiten, in denen er sich unter seinen Mitschülern weggeduckt und Mimikry betrieben hat, sind vorbei.   
Wer mit Stiles Stilinski Leben und Bett teilt, kann das gar nicht mehr. 

Er sitzt im Biounterricht, kritzelt im Test hinter die Aufgabe 'Nenne den wissenschaftlichen Namen deiner Spezies' lächelnd _Homo lupus_ und nimmt den Punktabzug in Kauf.   
Natürlich teilt er unbewusst noch immer Menschen in unsinnige Unterkategorien auf. Sie bedeuten ihm nur nicht mehr so viel wie noch vor einem halben Jahr. 

Das heißt nicht, dass ihm der Wolf, mit dem er sich nun Körper, Geist und Seele teilt, manchmal keine Heidenangst einjagt. Er zeigt sich unangekündigt, ist wütend, impulsiv. Aber Scott weiß, dass selbst Raubtiere aus Instinkten heraus handeln. Er hat genügend Dokumentationen gesehen, genügend Bücher gelesen über Wölfe, um das, was sein anderes Ich möchte, zu verstehen. 

Der andere wichtige Punkt: Er hat jetzt Freunde.   
Lydia, die Banshee, die sich endlich nicht mehr mit Jackson abgibt. Kira, den Kitsune. Allison, die Jägerin. Er lernt von Allison, Derek Hale und Stiles die inneren Instinkte zu kontrollieren. Es ist mühselig, es ist frustrierend, aber er weiß wenigstens, dass er nicht allein ist.   
Er lernt von jedem seiner Mentoren einen andere Perspektive (die eines Jägers, die eines Wolfes, die eines Menschen). Es funktioniert. Irgendwie. 

Über allem schwebt die Angst, dass er wie Peter irgendwann einmal jemandem wehtut, schlimmstenfalls einem geliebten Menschen. Er versucht, Stiles für ein paar Tage von sich zu schieben und der Wolf in ihm tobt. Erst als er sein halbes Zimmer auseinander genommen hat, als Stiles ihn wütend gegen eine Wand drängt und ihm eine Predigt darüber hält, dass er sich nicht einfach wegdrücken lässt, gibt das innere Biest Ruhe. 

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir, okay?“, sagt Stiles irgendwann.   
Und später in der Nacht:   
„Gott, ich liebe deine hübschen, goldenen Scheinwerferaugen.“ 

Sie erfahren von Derek später, was die Augenfarbe bedeutet und hüten sich davor zu fragen, warum seine blau gewesen sind. Sie erfahren von ihm auch, was ein Anker ist, und erst dann ergibt es Sinn, wieso Scott ohne Stiles so ruhelos ist. 

Derek stellt ihm Alan Deaton vor. Der Mann führt eine Tierarztpraxis nicht weit entfernt von der Schule. Und obwohl Deaton ihm immer wieder bescheinigt, dass er lediglich Tierarzt sei, scheint da noch mehr zu sein. Viel mehr. Scott zuckt mit den Schultern und willigt freudestrahlend ein, als ihm der nette Mann einen Schülerjob bei sich anbietet. 

Der Herbst vergeht und niemand spricht über Peter Hale. Oder Kate Argent, die vor Jahren das Haus einer großen, einflussreichen Werwolffamilie angezündet hat.   
Es gibt wohl Dinge, deren Geschichte an andere Stelle weiter erzählt werden müssen. 

– 

Sie stehen im Kreis auf dem Parkplatz. Rechts neben Scott lehnt Stiles an seinem Jeep und verschränkt über seinem schwarzen, zerknitterten Jackett fröstelnd die Arme, während er knatschend Kaugummi kaut. (Scott traut sich bis heute nicht, ihm zu sagen, wie glücklich seine Werwolfnase darüber ist, dass Stiles das Rauchen weitgehend aufgegeben hat.) 

„Können wir nicht reingehen?“, jammert er,  
„Ich friere mir den Arsch ab.“ 

„Gleich.“ Allison rollt mit den Augen.   
Sie, Kira und Lydia tragen wunderschöne Abendkleider unter ihren Wintermänteln und riechen unheimlich gut. Sie sehen auch unheimlich gut aus, findet Scott, und denkt daran, dass seine Mutter eben noch seine Hose hat nähen müssen. Neben all diesen schönen Menschen fühlt er sich seltsam.  
Vom Inneren der Turnhalle drüben dringen schlechte Weihnachtssongs vom Band herüber.

„Okay“, sagt Allison, während Kira ihr liebevoll den künstlichen Stechpalmenzweig im Haar zurecht rückt und sie sich ihr dafür ein wenig entgegen lehnt.   
„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“ 

„Abgesehen davon, dass deine Schuhe nicht zum Kleid passen, habe ich nichts zu beanstanden“, entgegnet Lydia und betrachtet ihre Fingernägel. Dann sieht sie hoch und haucht Allison einen Lippenstiftkuss durch die Luft zu.   
„Nein, alles bestens.“

„Sehr gut. Scott? Wie fühlst du dich?“ 

Scott blinzelt ertappt.   
„Äh...gut?“, piepst er und kratzt sich verlegen am Haaransatz im Nacken.  
„Außer, dass mir gerade eingefallen ist, dass ich nicht tanzen kann?“ 

„Scotty, ich glaube, sie meint eher dein haariges Problem.“   
Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen und macht sich daran, seinen Kaugummi zu einer Blase vor seinem Mund aufzupusten. Scott hat bis eben nicht gewusst, dass er so einen Anblick sexy finden kann. 

„Oh, nein, alles in Ordnung“, beeilt er sich zu sagen. Die drei Mädchen schauen ihn prüfend, dann skeptisch, dann nickend an.   
Ein Baby-Werwolf zu sein hat manchmal auch durchaus seine Nachteile. Es ist ja nicht einmal so, dass sie es übertreiben. Scott hat noch immer Aussetzer. Manchmal ist ihm Musik wirklich einfach zu laut. Manchmal muss er eben doch noch ab und zu mit Jackson Whittemore verkehren und sich davon abhalten, den Kerl an der Zunge quer über das Lacrosse-Feld zu schleifen, einfach, weil er das jetzt kann.   
Es beruhigt ihn, wenn er seine Freunde dabei hat.   
Stiles nennt sie sein Rudel, und hey, vermutlich ist das genau, was sie sind. 

Ein kleines, nettes, sehr seltsames Rudel bestehend aus Losern und Fabelwesen. 

„Ist gut.“ Kira ist fertig damit, Allison zurechtzumachen und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, während Allison weiter spricht.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass Danny plant, mit einem Mistelzweig zu erscheinen. Wie man ihn kennt, wird er ihn über Leute hängen. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen.“ Sie sieht für einen Augenblick traurig aus, ehe sie Scott aufmunternd anschaut.  
„Wie wir ja alle wissen, vertragen einige von uns Mistel ganz besonders schlecht. Aber keine Sorge, Scott, ich passe auf dich auf.“ 

Er nickt und schaut nervös auf seine Fußspitzen. Neben ihm platzt Stiles' Kaugummiblase. 

„Hat sonst noch jemand etwas, bevor wir uns ins Getümmel stürzen?“ 

„Hm“, macht Stiles. Mit offenem Mund sortieren seine Zunge und Lippen Kaugummireste. Lydia sieht ihn an, als wäre er schleimig und grün.   
„Doch ja, hab ich. Oh Alpha, mein Alpha“, er deutet Allison gegenüber eine Verbeugung an und Kira kichert.   
„Warum nochmal spielen wir heute Abend Bäumchen-wechsle-dich?“   
Allison hebt eine Augenbraue.  
„Also okay, ich weiß schon, warum und alles. Aber bist du wirklich sicher, dass du das willst?“ 

Die Dating-Konstellation gefällt Scott auch nicht. Aber er versteht, warum Allison und Kira ihn und Stiles gefragt haben, ob sie heute Abend für den Weihnachtsschulball die Partner tauschen. Das ängstliche Ich aus der Vergangenheit fühlt so sehr mit ihr, dass er sie am liebsten auf der Stelle noch einmal in den Arm nehmen will. 

„Also, ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr anderen das seht, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, die gesamte Schule weiß eh schon, dass Kira und du...“ Er macht umständliche Gesten mit seinen großen Händen. 

„Man nennt das 'zusammen sein', Stiles“, beendet Lydia seinen Satz und rollt mit den Augen.   
„Aber davon abgesehen muss ich ihm da zustimmen. Allison, ihr braucht wirklich keine Angst zu haben.“ Es sieht aus, als wollte sie noch weitersprechen, aber Allison schaut verstockt zur Seite, und Scott versteht sie noch immer so sehr, dass es schmerzt.   
Es ist Allisons erster Ball an der neuen Schule und selbst der Kampf gegen Werwölfe bereitet einen nun einmal nicht darauf vor, was Highschool-Schüler zu einem sagen _könnten_ , wenn man nicht der Norm entsprecht. 

„Wie wär's damit“, schlägt er vor,  
„Wir gehen rein wie geplant. Und alles andere ist offen?“   
Er schaut aufmunternd in die kleine Runde. 

Allison begegnet seinem Blick und lächelt erleichtert, und Scott wird wieder einmal klar, dass wenn Stiles nicht wäre, er sich vermutlich Hals über Kopf in diese großartige Frau verliebt hätte. 

„Fantastisch!“ Stiles stößt sich vom Auto ab. Als sich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung setzt, bietet er Kira grinsend seinen Arm an und lässt sie sich einhaken. Als sie an Jacksons schwarzem Porsche vorüberziehen, nimmt er den Kaugummi aus dem Mund und klebt ihn auf die Windschutzscheibe des Autos. 

Die Turnhalle ist geschmückt mit künstlichen Tannenbäumen, deren Plastikzweige sich unter dem Gewicht von Christbaumkugeln und silbernem Lametta biegen, roten und grünen Girlanden. Mariah Carey plärrt, dass sie zu Weihnachten jemand ganz Bestimmtes haben möchte und Scott muss die Musik für einen kleinen Augenblick mental herunterdrehen, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass ihm die Trommelfelle platzen. Sein innerer Wolf fiept und legt die Pfoten auf die Ohren, aber er ist brav.   
Allison schreitet neben ihm untergehakt her und schaut sich lächelnd um. Aber sie riecht traurig.   
Für einen Moment wünscht Scott sich, dass Derek ihm nicht gezeigt hätte, wie man Emotionen erschnuppern kann. 

Auf der Tanzfläche wirbeln Menschen umher. An der Seite füllen Danny und seine Freunde so übertrieben Alkohol aus einer in eine Papiertüte gewickelte Flasche in ihre Plastikbecher und albern über irgendetwas herum. Sein Blick trifft Scotts und ist für einen Moment verwirrt. Aber der Junge nickt freundlich.   
Auf der anderen Seite hat man Tische und Stühle aufgebaut, wo schüchterne Freshmen und Menschen ohne ein Date sitzen. Scott ist beinahe erstaunt, dort Boyd und Erica zu finden.   
Als Scott und Allison sich ihnen nähern, zieht Erica den Stuhl neben sich hervor weg.

„Wir haben wie immer den Loser-Tisch gesichert“, sagt sie trocken.   
Scott schüttelt den Kopf:   
„Ich dachte, du hasst Schulbälle“, schreit er gegen die Musik an.   
„Tu ich ja auch“, erwidert das Mädchen schulternzuckend.  
„Aber er hat mich hergeschleppt. Weiß Gott, warum.“   
Boyd schaut auf den Tisch und Himmel, der arme Kerl wird verlegen.   
„Wüsste nicht, was jemand wie ich da auf der Tanzfläche zu suchen hätte.“ Erica lehnt sich zurück. Sie hat ihre Akne mit Makeup abgedeckt und Locken in ihre Haare gewickelt. Überhaupt sieht sie so blendend aus, dass Scott zwischen ihr und Allison einfach nur vergehen möchte. 

„Dasselbe wie alle anderen hier“, sagt Allison und beugt sich über den Tisch.   
„Weißt du, Erica, ich denke, du möchtest wahrscheinlich wirklich gerne tanzen. Sonst wärst du nicht gekommen. Du würdest gerne mit Boyd tanzen.“   
Das Mädchen schaut sie so wütend an, dass Scott Angst hat, es würde jeden Moment auf- und Allison ins Gesicht springen.   
„Nichts und niemand hält dich auf“, fährt Allison unbeirrt fort.   
„Wenn du hier bist, genieße es! Ich weiß, dass du immer denkst, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, aber das stimmt nicht! Lass dir nicht von irgendjemandem einreden, du seist nicht gut genug, nicht hübsch genug oder...“ 

Die Worte ersterben in ihrem Mund.   
Boyd sieht alarmiert aus und selbst Erica blinzelt sie verwirrt an. Es ist, als hätte irgendwer bei Allison die Pausentaste gedrückt.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Scott legt ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Ja“, sagt sie tonlos und schaut geradeaus ins Nichts. Nein, nicht ins Nichts. In einen der schaurig-hässlichen Weihnachtsbäume.  
„Ich habe nur gerade gemerkt, was für ein Idiot ich bin.“   
„Hm?“   
„Scott, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mit Stiles zu tanzen?“ Sie wendet sich ihm zu. 

_Oh._

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“   
„Danke!“   
Sie zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung und hüllt ihn für einen Moment in ihren wunderbaren Duft ein.   
Dann hüpft sie davon, hinein in die Menschenmenge, vorbei an Lydia, die sich gerade von Isaac auffordern lässt („Was? Es ist nur Tanzen!“), wo Stiles und Kira auf merkwürdige Weise gleich seltsame, zuckende Bewegungen vollführen. Scott ist sich sicher, dass man das in irgendeinem Musikgenre auch als „Tanzen“ bezeichnet.   
Er sieht zu, wie Allison mit beiden redet, wie Stiles sie mit einem Ausdruck des 'Wusste ich's doch' angrinst und dann abzieht. Kira und Allison lachen, als er siegesgewiss für sie seine rechte Faust in die Höhe hebt, ganz die moderne Kopie eines John Bender. 

Natürlich kümmert sich niemand darum, dass Allison mit Kira tanzt. Sie starren alle auf Stiles, den bunten Hund, weil Stiles eben der _Freak_ ist. Ein paar Leute drehen sich nach den Mädchen um und sehen beinahe neidisch aus. Mehr geschieht nicht.   
Scott hört Allison „Tut mir so leid“ in Kiras Ohr flüstern und dann versucht er, sie nicht weiter zu belauschen. 

„Ach, scheiß doch drauf“, verkündet Erica neben ihm am Tisch und erhebt sich.   
„Komm, Boyd, wir tanzen auch. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten.“ 

Sie schlüpft an ihm vorbei, und wenn sie wirklich denkt, dass er das heimliche, kleine Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel zum Zucken bringt, nicht sieht, dann liegt sie falsch. 

Er steht einen Augenblick am Rand und betrachtet sie alle. Danny in der Ecke, zu dem Jackson sich gesellt und einen Pappbecher geben lässt. Erica und Boyd, die zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt wirken. Allison und Kira, die ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es ein schnelles Lied ist, langsam mit den Hüften schunkeln und sich küssen. All die Menschen dazwischen, die vielleicht eine Sekunde lang in seinen taxonomischen Schubladen stecken, dann herausfallen und einfach großartige und gleichermaßen grässliche Menschen mit merkwürdigen Hobbies, seltsamen Schlafgewohnheiten und bizarren Vergangenheiten sind. 

All diese schrecklich schönen Biester. 

Und das schönste von allen steuert geradewegs auf ihn zu. 

„Die Bowle ist vielleicht eine Plörre“, murrt Stiles.   
„Und Danny hat nicht mal Tequila.“ Er versucht kurz, beleidigt auszusehen, aber kann sich ein Grinsen dann nicht verkneifen. 

„Das hat ja nicht lange gehalten mit Allison und dir.“ Er kommt näher und sein Atem geistert über Scotts Wange. Seine Finger streichen über Scotts zugegebenermaßen abgeranzten Anzug. Während die Mädchen losgezogen sind, um sich Kleider zu kaufen, hat er nicht das nötige Kleingeld gehabt.   
Stiles' Anzug ist neu. Er hat sich nicht zu der Designerkleidung verleiten lassen, die Lydia ihm aufdrängen wollte. Das Hemd bläht sich zu groß an ihm auf und die Hose sitzt viel zu locker.   
Und irgendetwas sagt Scott, dass feine Anzüge auch nicht die Lieblingskleidung seines Freundes sind, spätestens dann, als Stiles das Jackett aufknöpft, auszieht und über den Stuhl wirft, auf dem Erica gerade noch gesessen hat.   
Scott war dabei, als der Sheriff seinen Sohn zu einer Einkaufstour verdonnert hat. Das ist einige Woche nach dem Vorfall im Hale-Haus gewesen, und seitdem trägt Stiles Stilinski kaum noch zerschlissene Hosen oder Hoodies, deren Ärmelsäume sich auflösen. 

„Nein, hat es nicht“, gibt Scott lächelnd zu.   
„Aber dafür hält das mit dir viel länger.“ 

Stiles schnaubt kichernd.   
„Gott, du bist so ein schmalziger Romeo, Scotty!“ 

„Mag sein“, gibt er zu und zuckt mit den Schultern,  
„Aber du magst mich?“ 

„Hör auf mit den Fragezeichen nach all deinen Sätzen. Natürlich tu ich das.“   
Sein Freund wird sogar ein bisschen rot.  
„Ich mag dich, das Rudel mag dich. Ich glaube, sogar Derek, seines Zeichens grummligster aller Wölfe, mag dich. Mein Dad _liebt_ dich, wenn's danach geht, wie oft er dir morgens Pancakes machen will.“ 

„Ich mag dich auch“, murmelt Scott. Seine Nase berührt Stiles', und streicht an ihr entlang.   
„Das Rudel mag dich und dein Dad liebt dich auch, egal, wie oft du dich darüber lustig machst.“ 

„Okay, das reicht!“ Stiles macht einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten und fasst nach Scotts Hand, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.   
„Weniger Schnulz, mehr tanzen. Das geht ja hier auf keine Kuhhaut.“ 

Er schiebt Scott vorbei an Leuten, die nett grüßen oder mit erhobener Augenbraue starren, weil: _Stiles Stilinski und sein komischer Freund._ Allison und Kira machen ihnen Platz, und dann, ausgerechnet in diesem Moment wirft der DJ _Have yourself a merry little christmas_ an, was das langsamste Lied auf diesem Planeten ist.   
„Ich kann immer noch nicht tanzen“, gibt Scott kleinlaut zu, als Stiles die Hände an seine Hüften legt.   
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt Kira.   
„Verlagere einfach das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.“ 

Haha. Als ob das so einfach ist.  
Aber Stiles' Finger an seinen Hüften lenken ihn ab. Sie sind so lang, dass Stiles, würde er sich Mühe geben, seine Hüften mit beiden Händen umfassen könnte.  
„Seht mich an“, säuselt der Junge leise.  
„Ich bin _Der mit dem Wolf tanzt_.“

Und Stiles ist schön, egal, wer irgendetwas dagegen sagt. Selbst mit den kurz geschorenen Haaren. Gerade mit den kurz geschorenen Haaren.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkt Scott eine Begwegung, und dann steht mit einem Mal Danny grinsend neben ihnen, in einer Hand sein Getränk, das nach billigem Fusel riecht, die andere hoch erhoben.   
Der Mistelzweig.   
„Nimm das Teil da weg oder ich beiß' dich!“, fährt Stiles ihn an und schlägt die Pflanze über Scotts Kopf weg.   
„Woah, ist ja gut, Alter!“ Danny schmunzelt süffisant und weicht einen Schritt zurück.   
„Beiß lieber deinen Freund!“   
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!“   
Stiles grinst ihm hinterher. 

„Gott“, kommt es von Erica auf der anderen Seite.   
„Du bist so ein _Freak_.“ 

Tanzen ist gar nicht schwer, wenn man sich nur hin- und herwiegt. Man hebt ein klein wenig die Sohle über das Parkett, um so zu tun, als würde man einen Schritt machen, und stellt sie gleich wieder ab. Es geht mehr um die Hüften, lernt Scott. Stiles legt die Arme um seinen Hals und er seine um Stiles' Seiten, auf den Rücken. Und während andere Pärchen sich vielleicht zu fremd sind oder zu scheu, und zwischen ihren Körpern ein sichtbarer Freiraum besteht, fühlt Scott sich auf Stiles zubewegen, bis kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen ist, bis das ganze vielleicht eher eine Umarmung mit unbehänden Schritten ist als alles andere. 

„Wolltest du mich nicht beißen?“, neckt Scott Stiles leise und mehr muss er nicht mehr sagen.   
Sein bester Freund schmeckt warm, weich, nach der Minze des Kaugummis und nach _Stiles_. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, spürt Scott einen bohrenden Blick auf sich.   
Jackson vom anderen Ende der Halle.   
Er erinnert sich an seine erste Regel von früher: _Schau einem Proll nie direkt in die Augen. Es bedeutet Konfrontation, erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit._  
Stiles dreht den Kopf an seiner Schläfe und sieht in dieselbe Richtung.   
„Er starrt“, stellt er unnötigerweise fest.   
„Soll ich ihn verhauen gehen?“   
Und das ist das Schöne an Stiles. Dass er so anders ist als früher, gleichzeitig aber noch genau so. Es scheint ihn kein bisschen zu kümmern, dass Scott jetzt zehn Mal so stark ist wie er.   
Stiles wird ihn jetzt mit den metaphorischen Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen, während Scott es mit den wortwörtlichen tut.   
„Soll er starren“, murmelt er und zieht Stiles noch ein klein wenig näher. 

Er ist sich sicher, dass nur Jackson in diesem kurzen Moment das Aufleuchten goldgelber Augen sieht.

„ _Wir_ sind jetzt die Wölfe.“ 

**ENDE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer es bis hierhin geschafft hat: Glückwunsch und vielen Dank! 
> 
> An dieser Stelle noch ein-zwei Anmerkungen: 
> 
> Meine Stiles-Referenzen: Jimmy aus „High Road“ und John Bender aus „The Breakfast Club“. Ich bin mir sicher, dem Kenner wird das nicht entgangen sein. 
> 
> Lydia: Hat natürlich von Anfang gewusst, dass sie eine Banshee ist. Ich finde es schade, dass ihr   
> Teamup mit Allison, Kira und Derek nicht in der Fic vorkommt. Aber womöglich hat sie eine  
> Vorahnung gehabt, was Scott und Stiles angeht, und an jenem Tag, an dem Jackson Stiles verprügelt  
> hat, bewusst nichts weiter getan.


End file.
